La Licorne Noire
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Se passe après le 4x13 et avant le 5x01. Arthur découvre que Merlin est un sorcier et ce dernier s'enfuit,n'ayant plus de ces nouvelles pendant 5 ans jusqu'à ce que leur route finisse par se recroiser mais pas d'une façon qu'ils l'auraient crus. Si vous voulez mieux comprendre, venez lire :)
1. Chapter 1

**Depuis un moment déja j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire une fic sur Merlin**

**et avec le fait que la série est finis et qu'il est "probable" que nous aurons une suite avec trois films aller voir sur cette page . mais ils auraient abandonnés l'idée j'aimerais bien qu'il la fasse cette suite :)**

**sinon voici le prologue de ma fic avec le 1er chapitre**

**je n'ais plus qu'a vous dire BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**La Licorne Noire**

**Prologue :**

5 ans s'est écoulé depuis qu'Arthur à bannis Merlin après avoir découvert la vérité sur sa magie.

Dès lors, Arthur ne fut plus le même.

Plus amère et plus colérique, devenant presque aussi sombre que son père sur la question de la magie et faisant aussi la chasse à la magie.

Jusqu'à se qu'il vienne à apprendre qu'un rassemblement de sorcier aurait lieu dans la forêt d'Ascétir, surtout que d'après des rumeurs des villages voisins, des étranges créatures avaient été aperçus.

Réunissant ces plus valeureux chevaliers, Arthur partit à la rencontre de ces sorciers, sans se douter de l'incroyable rencontre qu'il fera.


	2. Chapitre 1 5 ans ont passés

**Et le chapitre 1 comme prévus**

**Bonne lecture **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: 5 ans ont passés**

Il n'était plus le même.

Plus celui qu'il avait rêvé d'être.

Pas depuis son départ.

Depuis le jour ou il l'avait bannis parce qu'il lui avait mentis.

Pendant toutes ces années, il ne lui avait jamais rien dis.

Il l'avait trahi comme tous les autres en qui il avait eu confiance par le passé.

Il était un sorcier.

Merlin.

Son plus fidèle serviteur.

Son ami.

Celui qui avait été de toutes les guerres, de toutes les attaques, de tous les dangers.

Celui qui s'était toujours trouver à ces côté depuis le début, et depuis tout ce temps, il lui avait mentis.

Il avait de la magie.

Et il s'en était servi.

Devant lui.

Devant tout Camelot.

Et pour sauver une traitresse.

Une sorcière.

La servante de Guenièvre, Sefa, qui s'était révélé être la fille d'un druide, qui complotait contre lui avec Morgane et contre Camelot.

Ils étaient parvenus à arrêter son père et à le condamner, mais la trahison de Sefa ne pouvait rester impunie, surtout qu'elle travaillait depuis ces trois ans pour le compte de son père à espionner Camelot pour Morgane.

La sanction de la trahison de Camelot était la mort par décapitation. Mais dus à ces origines et qu'elle était la fille d'un sorcier, lui valait le bûcher.

Merlin avait plaidé sa cause auprès d'Arthur, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, de tuer une innocente.

Arthur, comme toutes les autres personnes à Camelot, savait que le serviteur du Roi avait des sentiments pour la servante de la Reine. Et que cela n'était pas uniquement à sens unique, que cette dernière avait aussi des sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme, et cela depuis trois ans.

Bien qu'ayant été très discret tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin du simple baiser, préférant tous les prendre leurs temps et ne pas bruler les étapes dans cette relation.

Mais le Roi n'avait pas tenu compte des sentiments de son serviteur pour la condamnée.

Il n'avait pas tenu compte de son avis et Arthur avait maintenus l'exécution pour l'aube. Même Guenièvre avait tenté de faire entendre raison à son époux, mais rien à faire, il ne les avait pas écoutés.

Alors quand l'aube était venu et que la condamnée allait périr dans les flammes. Celles-ci s'étaient aussitôt, dès qu'elles avaient touchés les branches empiler du bûcher, stopper net avant de se mettre à former un cercle de feu autour de Sefa, la protégeant des bourreaux et chargeant sur ces derniers. Et sur les habitants de Camelot par la même occasion, qui se mirent à courir de chaque côté pour éviter le mur de feu qui se dirigeait sur eux.

La suite était quelque peu confuse pour Arthur.

Il se rappelait d'avoir vus Merlin fendre la foule apeurer et passer les braises comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et se diriger droit vers la sorcière. Pour ensuite la détaché sans aucune difficulté du bûcher et de lui attraper la main, avant de courir droit vers la sortie de la citadelle et de sa cour paver, talonnés par les gardes et les chevaliers.

Mais lorsqu'ils les auraient attrapés et mis la main dessus, ils furent littéralement repousser. Propulser dans les airs comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des brindilles de paille.

Alors quand Arthur s'était lui-même lancer à la poursuite de Merlin, il avait vus ce dernier monter sur son cheval, fin prêt qui attendait sagement, avant de faire monter Sefa devant lui et le Roi comprit. Son serviteur avait exactement tout prévus pour retirer sa « compagne » des griffes de la justice.

Et avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus atteindre le pont levis, il se figea quand il vit les yeux bleu de Merlin virer à l'or.

Ce même or qui illuminait les yeux de Morgane quand elle utilisait la magie.

Et avant même de réagir face à cette découverte, les grilles de la porte s'abaissèrent et empêchèrent aux gardes et aux chevaliers de suivre les fuyards. Pendant qu'Arthur fixait Merlin, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il avait vus, alors que ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Et le Pendragon put lire dans les yeux de son serviteur qu'il était désolé et avant même que le Roi n'est put dire quoi que se soit ou ordonner un ordre, Merlin tourna les rennes de sa monture et avec Sefa, finit par s'enfuir. Tandis que les flèches pleuvaient au dessus d'eux, que les gardes leurs envoyaient depuis les remparts, sans jamais les atteindre, atterrissant de chaque côté d'eux, pendant tout le long de leur course, droit vers la forêt.

S'enfuyant de Camelot.

S'éloignant d'Arthur.

La découverte que Merlin était un sorcier l'avait laissé sans voix, alors que ces chevaliers attendaient qu'il leurs donne des ordres à suivre. Alors que la rumeur que le serviteur du Roi se trouvait être un sorcier, se propagea à la vitesse de la lumière dans tout le château et ces environs, tandis qu'il s'était enfuis en faisant évader la condamnée alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être bruler vif.

La prisonnière qui se trouvait être la fille d'un sorcier avait été libéré par un sorcier, et qui avait été condamné à mort pour trahison en donnant des informations de Camelot, tout le monde se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi le cas de Merlin. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas uniquement fais enrôler dans les services du jeune prince, uniquement pour jouer les espions et pour connaitre tous les secrets du futur Roi de Camelot.

Gagnant uniquement la confiance d'Arthur pour le trahir ensuite.

Ne parvenant toujours pas à le concevoir, Arthur se retourna vers les chevaliers qui se trouvaient autour de lui, dont Sir Léon, Sir Perceval et Sir Elyan qui attendaient patiemment qui leur donne des ordres sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Arthur donna l'ordre de els pourchasser et de les ramener par n'importe quel moyen à Camelot.

Si ces trois chevaliers donnèrent l'assaut, en se divisant en trois groupes pour se lancer à la chasse aux fuyards, Arthur se tourna pour constater que Gauvain était resté en arrière. Assis sur les marches menant à la citadelle, encore sous le choc de cette découverte, Gauvain se faisait réconforter par Guenièvre qui ne semblait pas en mener large elle aussi, tandis que Gaius veillait sur eux, tout en leur confiant quelque chose.

Ce qui s'était produit par la suite, Arthur n'en avait aucune mémoire, excepter le fait qu'il avait donnée l'ordre du bannissement de Merlin et de Sefa sur ces terres, quand ces trois contingents de chevaliers étaient revenus bredouille, sans aucune trace des deux sorciers. Et que s'ils revenaient tous les deux à Camelot, ils seraient exécutés.

Depuis ce jour, Arthur avait refusé et ordonné que le nom de Merlin ne soit plus jamais prononcé et qu'il s'était lancer à son tour à la chasse au sorcier.

Les seuls contre sa chasse étaient Guenièvre, Gauvain et Gaius, ou ce dernier leur avait avoué toute la vérité sur le secret de Merlin et de sa magie, tout comme les exploits et les miracles qu'il avait déjà fait. Tout comme le fait que la relation que Merlin entretenait avec Sefa était beaucoup plus sérieuse que ce que tout le monde croyait, parce qu'Arthur n'aurait pas uniquement fais tuer la compagne de son serviteur mais aussi son enfant.

Sefa était enceinte et Merlin était le père.

Ce dernier avait voulus annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Arthur mais quand on avait découvert les messages que Sefa communiquait pour son père, et ce que cela voulait signifier, Merlin avait tenté de trouver un moyen d'innocenter Sefa. Mais l'arriver du père ensuite pour tenter de délivrer sa fille, n'avait fais que donner plus de preuves de sa culpabilité et elle aurait été condamné, même si Arthur savait qu'elle portait l'enfant de Merlin.

Et que Merlin n'avait trouvé que cette seule solution pour la sauver, elle et leur enfant de la mort. Même s'il tenait énormément à Arthur, il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel sacrifice pour le bien être du Roi.

Guenièvre et Gauvain avaient tous les deux compris la raison qui avait poussé Merlin à le faire, tout comme Arthur qui pouvait, d'une certaine manière comprendre, mais s'était le fait qu'il était un sorcier qui le gênait plus que de mesure. Et ils essayaient tous les trois de convaincre Arthur sur l'innocence de Merlin.

Mais Arthur ne voulait guère les écouter.

Apprendre qu'ils devaient tous, Camelot y comprit, la vie à un sorcier, était pour lui inadmissible.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde sans Merlin qui le gênait, ni le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas avoué qu'il allait devenir père qui l'encombrait. S'était plutôt que ce dernier n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui pendant toutes ces années qui le rendait amère et en colère.

Ce traitre n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui.

Jamais.

C'est ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Et ce depuis cinq ans.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Merlin, tout comme de Sefa et de leur enfant qu'ils avaient eux tous les deux, ou qu'aucune autre personne de Camelot ne l'avait vus.

Il s'était même rendus la première année à Ealdor, voir Hunith, la mère de Merlin, et savoir si ce dernier était venue s'abriter chez elle avec la traitresse, sa compagne et son enfant.

Mais Hunith ne se trouvait plus à Ealdor.

Elle avait été chassée du village après que tous avaient appris la rumeur sur ce qu'était Merlin, un sorcier et un traitre. Avec comme compagne, la fille d'un sorcier qui avait attenté à la vie du Roi, et qu'il avait aidé à échapper de sa condamnation, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux avoir un enfant.

Il avait envoyé certains chevaliers essayé de la retrouver, en se doutant que s'il trouvait Hunith, il trouverait Merlin. Ce dernier ferait n'importe quoi pour que sa mère soit à l'abri de toute menace, se souvenant parfaitement comment il s'était lancer au secours de sa mère et de son village, quand ces derniers avaient été les cibles des brigands.

Pourquoi Arthur voulait le retrouver ?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

Mais il voulait connaitre la raison des mensonges de Merlin, de sa propre bouche et non celle de Gaius, qui savait tous de son serviteur de sorcier.

Sauf que ces hommes ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé.

Ni elle.

Ni son fils.

Ni la compagne de ce dernier ou leur enfant.

Ils étaient introuvables depuis cinq ans.

Et cela faisait cinq ans qu'Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, chassant tous les sorciers de son royaume avec cet espoir fou de retrouver Merlin un jour.

Et pendant ces années, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas.

Après l'annonce de l'exil de Merlin de Camelot, tous les sorciers ennemis d'Arthur avaient pris l'initiative d'attaqués le château, dont Morgane. N'ayant plus son protecteur de sorcier.

Mais à chaque fois que Camelot avait, semble-t'il, tomber sous les feux ennemis, au dernier instant, les envahisseurs se mettaient à s'enfuir comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Et Morgane s'enfuyait elle aussi à son tour face à « celui » qui protégeait la cité, ou d'après Gaius, cela ne pouvait être que Merlin qui les effrayait autant. Puisqu'il se trouvait être le plus puissant sorcier que le monde venait.

Arthur n'y avait pas crus une seule seconde, ne pouvant imaginer Merlin comme quelqu'un qui aurait pus le battre avec son petit doigt, n'était pas une image très claire dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se l'imaginer.

Puis au cours de la 1er année du départ de Merlin, les attaques magiques contre Camelot et les attaques mineurs s'étaient faites plus rares, jusqu'à disparaitre pour de bon. Ne restant presque plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour les habitants de Camelot.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Arthur de chercher des sorciers, tout au cours des 2 années suivantes, sans pour autant parvenir à en attraper.

Chaque fois qu'on venait lui indiquer l'endroit ou se cachait un sorcier ou une sorcière, ces derniers disparaissaient avant même qu'Arthur et ces hommes n'arrivent sur les lieux.

Et cela dura les années suivantes. Tous les sorciers qui étaient découverts, disparaissaient avant leur arriver sans laisser de trace derrière eux. Plus aucun sorcier ou créature magique ne furent vus ou entre-aperçus par des gens du peuple, ou par des chevaliers de Camelot.

Jusqu'au jour où on vint prévenir Arthur d'un grand rassemblement de sorcier et de druide dans la forêt d'Ascétir.

Et Arthur ferait en sorte de faire partis de l'assemblée.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos com pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début**

**a la prochaine**

**bonne soirée**

**Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 2 L'avertissement

**Voila la suite de ma fic et merci pour vos com**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'avertissement**

L'hiver venait tout juste de se finir et le printemps débutait.

La neige fondait sous le doux soleil en cette nouvelle saison, alors que les fleurs commençaient à apparaitre dans les champs et à fleurir sur les arbres, colorant le paysage de ces chaudes couleurs pâles.

Le spectacle de la nature renaissant était magnifique et le peuple de Camelot admirait cette scène tous les ans.

Excepter Arthur.

Cette scène ne l'enchantait plus comme avant. Pas depuis qu'il ne semblait plus prendre part, vraiment, à la vie de Camelot, depuis le départ de Merlin. Heuresement que la Reine Guenièvre était là. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression que son époux n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même après le départ de son serviteur.

Et Gwen, tout comme Gauvain et Gaius espéraient de tout cœur que Merlin finirait par revenir. Parce que, même si Arthur ne le disait pas, la présence de son pire serviteur lui manquait.

Affreusement.

Horriblement.

Mais Arthur ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il était bien trop têtu pour ça.

Mais surtout à cause de la magie.

Il la redoutait autant qu'il la détestait.

Et Merlin possédait la magie et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Et toute sa frustration, il la lâchait sur ces chevaliers lors des entrainements ou bien sur son serviteur Georges, qui était de plus en plus effrayer et terroriser par le Roi.

Gwen tentait de l'apaiser autant que possible et de le réconforter par la même occasion, mais s'était sans espoir. C'est comme si le Arthur qu'elle avait épousé, avait disparus avec Merlin. Laissant derrière lui, une coquille vide remplis de colère et d'amertume.

Et plus elle le regardait et plus Guenièvre avait l'impression de voir Uther dans ces yeux.

L'obligeant à déserter la chambre conjugale et avoir ces propres appartements. Même si elle allait voir son époux tous les soirs, pour tenter de le « réveiller » de cette dépression, dans laquelle il ne cessait de se plonger jour après jour.

Mais rien à faire. Il restait plonger dans son mutisme, refusant d'en sortir. Ou les seules fois qu'il venait à reprendre vie, s'était quand on lui annonçait qu'un sorcier avait été découvert dans son Royaume.

A chaque fois, Arthur réagissait et accourait avec ces hommes sur les traces de ce sorcier.

Sans jamais parvenir à mettre la main sur ce dernier car celui-ci avait disparus du village, quelques heures avant l'arrivée du Roi et de ces chevaliers, mener par une créature.

Et s'était chaque fois la même chose dans tous les autres villages.

Cette créature magique apparaissait de nulle part quand un sorcier ou une sorcière étaient sur le point d'être capturer par les soldats du Roi, ou bien d'être lui-même brulé par les villageois. Et cette créature, dont les descriptions n'était pas très clair pour Arthur et ces hommes, était, une chose sure, d'un pelage sombre.

Se déplaçant à la vitesse du vent et dans un silence quasi mortelle, attrapait le sorcier ou la sorcière en question avant de fuir le village et d'emmener au loin. Et ce dernier ne réapparaissait plus au village les jours suivant.

Mais Gwen n'était pas stupide.

Elle savait qu'Arthur espérait que ce sorcier soit Merlin.

Et il n'était pas le seul à l'espérer.

Gauvain aussi gardait espoir. Comme la Reine Guenièvre et Gaius qui souhaitaient de tout cœur que Merlin revienne, même s'ils ignoraient comment réagirait Arthur quand il viendrait à le retrouver.

Le tuerait-il lui-même ?

Ou laisserait-il le bourreau le faire à sa place ?

Ou le bannirait-il pour de bon ?

Ou le prendrait-il dans ces bras ?

Toutes ces questions restaient toujours sans réponses alors que la vie à Camelot continuait son cours.

Gardant entre ces murs, l'âme en peine du Roi qui se laissait dépérir, année après année, devenant plus sombre et plus noir. Devenant presque aussi obscur que son père.

En particulier en ce qui concernait son physique.

Il ne prenait plus soin de lui.

Il avait laissé sa barbe pousser comme ces cheveux, qui lui tombait à présent jusqu'au menton. Presqu'aussi sale et broussailleux qu'un nid d'oiseau, en ayant perdu leur couleur doré que tout Camelot connaissait.

Ayant encore pris de la carrure à cause des entrainements répéter et sans fin, s'il ne portait pas des vêtements royaux et nobles, on aurait pus la qualifier de « sauvage ».

Son serviteur Georges avait tenté un jour de raser et de couper les cheveux de son Roi. Il s'était retrouvé avec la lame du rasoir sous la gorge de la main d'Arthur, le terrorisant plus que de raison. Après cela, Georges évita, autant que possible, d'aller contre l'avis du Roi, pour ne pas avoir la malchance de se retrouver avec sa lame sous la gorge.

Même Guenièvre avait été sauvagement reconduite par son époux pour cette question, et il passait ensuite ces nerfs sur ces chevaliers lors des entrainements.

Et même s'il n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même, Arthur n'oserait jamais toucher à un seul des cheveux de Guenièvre, ce qui était rassurant en soit. Parce que cela prouvait que le Roi, qu'ils aimaient tous, était toujours là, tout au fond de cette noirceur et qui attendait le moment venus pour en ressortir de plus belle.

Mais en attendant ce jour, Camelot se faisait patiente et suivait les directives de la Reine, en attendant le retour du Roi.

Sauf que ce ne serait pas demain que le Roi Arthur redeviendrait le jeune Roi qu'il était auparavant, quand un villageois du Royaume vint demander une audience à Ses Majestés pour l'avertir d'une terrible nouvelle.

Dans la salle du conseil, Arthur était sagement assis dans son siège, au côté de sa Reine et entourer de ces chevaliers de la Table Ronde et de ces conseillers dont Gaius. Observant le nouveau venu qui avait demandé l'audience avec une urgence dans la voix.

_ Nous vous écoutons jeune garçon ? Demanda Guenièvre, en invitant le jeune garçon à parler, ce dernier vêtu d'habit sale et d'une cape de voyage.

Alors que ces cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les yeux clairs du jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas dépasser les 18 ans.

_ Vos Majestés. Mon nom est Daegal et je viens d'un des villageois du Royaume, qui se trouve près des abords de la forêt d'Ascétir.

A la vocation de la fôret en question, Arthur se redressa dans son fauteuil, écoutant le discours du jeune garçon avec attention. Car la fôret d'Ascétir était connus pour avoir abrité par le passé des sorciers et des créatures magiques.

_ Je suis venus à votre rencontre parce que ma sœur m'a informé qu'elle avait été témoin d'une discussion à la lisière de la forêt, qui annoncerait une terrible nouvelle et que je devais vous en informer de toute urgence.

_ Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda la Reine Guenièvre.

_ La forêt d'Ascétir va être le théâtre d'un rassemblement de sorcier et de créature magique en son sein. Depuis quelques jours déjà, nous avons vus des hommes et des femmes étranges, abordant les couleurs des druides, entrer dans la forêt. Ou des feux brulaient la nuit alors qu'on entend des cris d'animaux de plus en plus aux files des nuits. Même que le ténébreux a été aperçus à plusieurs reprises avoua Daegal à leur encontre.

Le « ténébreux » était le nom donné à la créature au pelage noire, qui courrait aussi rapidement que le vent, en enlevant les sorciers avant que les chevaliers de Camelot ne l'arrêtent et le condamne à mort.

_ Et vous savez quand ce rassemblement prendra fin ? Demanda Arthur pour la 1ère fois, en fixant son interlocuteur.

_ Dans quelques jours Votre Majesté. Il parait que les sorciers attendent la venue de deux sorciers très spéciaux pour commencer la réunion.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Un certain Emrys et… Morgane.

Au nom de Morgane, toute l'assemblée avait dressé l'oreille et frémit, alors que Gaius avait sursauté et tiquer au nom d'Emrys. Ce qu'Arthur avait remarqué.

_ Très bien. Sir Léon préparer nos plus valeureux chevaliers, nous partirons dans l'heure pour la forêt d'Ascétir. Sir Elyan, accompagner ce garçon en cuisine qu'il puisse se ressourcer, il nous accompagnera ordonna Arthur à ces chevaliers avant de se tourner vers le médecin de la cours. Gaius ! Qui est Emrys ?

Aux vus du silence dans la pièce alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le vieux conseiller, qui avait vrillé son regard d'acier dans celui dans son Roi.

_ Emrys est le nom que les druides donnent à celui qui est et sera le plus grand sorcier du monde avoua Gaius alors qu'il put lire de la compréhension dans les yeux de Gwen et de Gauvain qui commençaient à comprendre.

Tandis qu'Arthur avait une idée mais qui désirait l'entendre de la bouche de Gaius.

_ Et ?

_ Il s'agit de Merlin, Votre Majesté.

* * *

Laisser vos com

et a la prochaine :)

Sabrinabella


	4. Chapitre 3 Le Rassemblement

**Merci pour vos coms et voici la suite**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Rassemblement**

Après la révélation de l'identité exacte d'Emrys, Arthur n'avait pas attendus une seconde de plus pour donner ces nouveaux ordres, avant de partir se préparer pour le voyage.

Et pendant qu'il se préparait, enfilant sa cotte de maille, Guenièvre le rejoigna et lui annonça, de but en blanc, qu'elle l'accompagnerait.

_ Si c'est vrai ce que nous a dis le petit, que Merlin sera au rassemblement, je compte bien venir.

_ Et si ce qu'il dit est correcte, Morgane en fera aussi partie. Je préfère que tu restes ici Guenièvre. J'ignore lequel des deux je déciderais de tuer en premier ?

_ Merlin a toujours veillé sur toi, Arthur. Sur nous. Et contre Morgane. Tu ne pourrais pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

_ Quelle chance Guenièvre ? Il m'a mentis. Pendant toutes ces années. Il ne m'a jamais rien dis. Il…

_ Et quand voulais-tu qu'il te le dise Arthur ? Dis moi à quel moment Merlin aurait pus t'en parler ? Gaius nous as dis que…

_ Ce n'est pas de la bouche de Gaius que je voulais l'entendre Guenièvre, c'est de sa bouche. A LUI cracha avec véhémence Arthur alors qu'il regardait sa compagne, l'aider à enfiler son armure.

_ Peut être que cette fois tu pourras le savoir et le lui demander toi-même. Et je serais là pour t'éviter de faire un massacre si possible.

_ C'est un rassemblement de sorcier, Guenièvre. De quoi veux-tu qu'ils discutent, si ce n'est pas d'attaquer Camelot et de tous nous tuer ?

_ J'ai un bon pressentiment sur la question. Je te retrouve en bas, Arthur.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit et après qu'elle l'est aidé avec son armure, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Guenièvre quitta la chambre alors que son époux la regarda sortir de ces appartements, avant qu'il ne se regarde dans le miroir.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir n'avait guère rien de royal, avec sa barbe et ces cheveux qui lui encadraient le visage. La seule chose qu'il reconnaissait dans cette image de lui, s'était la lueur qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux bleus.

Cette lueur de vie qui commençait à l'habiter de plus en plus, alors qu'il allait bientôt revoir Merlin. Celui qui était toujours auprès de lui et celui qui lui avait mentis pendant tout ce temps. Celui dont le fantôme venait hanter ces pas chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait dans Camelot, se rappelant du bruit et des paroles incessantes qu'il faisait. Tandis que le silence et le respect de Georges lui tapait grandement sur les nerfs.

Et cela l'énervait.

Il ne voulait pas être dépendant de ce traitre.

Il voulait être indépendant.

Il était indépendant.

Il était seul comme un enfant égaré qui cherchait une accroche, un repère.

Et il l'avait perdu le jour ou Merlin l'avait trahi.

Bien qu'il était fautif dans cette histoire.

S'il l'avait écouté, lui autant que Guenièvre, s'il avait accordé son pardon à Sefa, Merlin serait toujours à Camelot et il lui aurait dis qu'il attendait un bébé. Et peut être même qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de lui dire la vérité.

Mais au lieu de ça, il avait tout gâché !

Et maintenant, se trouvant à la tête de ces chevaliers et de Guenièvre, habiller pour la chevauchée, auprès du garçon, galopant en direction de la forêt d'Ascétir avec une centaine de chevalier à sa suite.

Ne mettant que quelques jours pour atteindre la fameuse forêt, Arthur avait mis un plan en œuvre pour pouvoir s'approcher des sorciers et d'assister au rassemblement par lui-même. Et atteignant l'un des villages les plus proches de la forêt indiquer par le jeune garçon, qui les laissa, préférant les laisser agir et retourner chez lui, auprès des siens. Et arrivant au village en question, Arthur demanda à ces habitants s'ils pouvaient leur emprunter des vêtements pour pouvoir passer inaperçus parmis ces membres.

Et qu'il avait l'intention d'y aller tout seul pour éviter de se faire remarquer, chose que ni Guenièvre, ni les chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne pouvaient accepter. Si bien qu'Arthur n'accepta que la présence de Guenièvre, Gauvain, Léon, Perceval et Elyan pour l'approche délicate, alors qu'il donna à son capitaine l'ordre de faire placer leur troupe tout autour du lieu de rassemblement. Et en silence, pour éviter de se faire remarquer et de donner l'alerte aux sorciers.

Et dès qu'ils furent chacun changer et masquer comme des habitants, ou des sorciers qui auraient vécus en marge de la justice.

S'approcher et entrer dans la forêt fut facile, se fut compliquer pour eux de mettre la main sur le groupe de sorcier.

_ Maintenant qu'on est entré dans la forêt, on fait comment pour débusquer l'endroit ou ils vont se réunir ? Posa à voix haute Gauvain, la question que tous était entrain de se poser au même moment.

_ Il faut essayer de trouver un endroit asser grand pour faciliter un rassemblement… sans nulle doute une clairière devrait faire l'affaire remarqua Guenièvre.

_ Donc il faut qu'on trouve une clairière résuma Elyan sur la déduction de sa sœur.

Mais Arthur ne les écoutait pas, bien trop concentrer sur ce qu'il apercevait à travers l'ombre des arbres, distinguant une silhouette se mouvoir à plusieurs pas de lui et de son groupe. Une silhouette qui n'avait rien d'humain et qui se déplaçait à la vitesse du vent, ne parvenant pas à discerner grand chose qu'un pelage noir et des prunelles dorés.

Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'une seule créature que les villageois qui l'avait aperçue, avaient décris et qui semblait être le même, que celui qu'il était entrain d'apercevoir.

Le Ténébreux.

Sauf que contrairement à ce que lui avait parlé et raconter les villageois qui l'avaient croisé, ou plutôt entre-aperçus, qui leur avait apparus comme une menace. Arthur ne se sentait point menacer. Comme si la créature qui semblait courir autour d'eux, leur tournant autour, ne semblait plus être curieuse que dangereuse.

Alors que ces prunelles dorées paraissaient briller d'une lucidité et d'une clairvoyance qui ne pouvait exister chez une créature. Même parmis les créatures magiques qu'il avait déjà croisé par le passé, aucune d'entre elle n'avait été aussi intelligente que celle qui était entrain de l'observer.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus comprendre quoi que se soit, il vit la silhouette sombre s'éloigner de plus en plus, tout en continuant de jeter des regards vers lui comme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Et Arthur n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Surprenant sa compagne et ces chevaliers, il s'empressa de suivre la créature à travers les arbres alors que ces derniers se dépêchèrent de l'accompagner. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la forêt, plus ils commençaient à entendre des voix plus loin devant eux.

Et avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, la silhouette du Ténébreux qu'il voyait, avait disparus dans l'ombre des arbres comme s'il n'était jamais apparus devant Arthur. Comprenant le message, Arthur bifurqua dans cette direction, finissant par se diriger lui et les autres vers les sons pour finir par atteindre la fameuse clairière.

Qui était aussi vaste et aussi grande que la cour pavée de Camelot, avec en son centre, un rocher qui s'élevait comme un piédestal et autour duquel se tenaient de nombreuses personnes. Hommes et femmes portant des capes à capuchon, rabattus sur leurs visages.

Se divisant en 3 groupes comme prévus, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Arthur et Guenièvre se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'assemblée, tandis que Léon et Gauvain allèrent à droite, alors que Perceval et Elyan allèrent à gauche. Ou tous les six gardaient sagement leur capuchon sur leurs têtes, pour ne pas être reconnus mais heuresement d'autre sorcier aussi, avait pris cette initiative de rester dans l'anonymat.

Ils avaient ainsi plus de facilité à se fondre dans la masse des sorciers présents qui étaient plus d'une centaine à s'amasser dans la clairière. Diviser en 2 groupes distinctes qui se trouvait de par en part du rocher qui était au centre de la clairière, comme un autel ou une estrade naturel, ou des personnes pouvaient se tenir debout dessus pour présider à une assemblée.

Et les 2 groupes étaient facilement distincts avec ceux de gauche vêtus de tenus dans les tons clairs et pâle, portant les couleurs des druides, tandis qu'il portait un étendard avec eux. Un dragon doré et un cheval noir se cabrant, et se faisant face sur un fond blanc.

Alors que l'autre groupe, celui de droite, portait des tenus plus sombre et plus sales, paraissant plus fatiguer et amère que les autres. Qui s'avéraient être plus propres et avoir une hygiène plus saine, plus corpulent que les autres, ayant sans doute une alimentation plus saine que les autres, qui paraissaient aussi plus sauvages, moins civilisés. Avec leur étendard sombre avec l'arbre d'un rouge sang, le même qu'Arthur avait vus les hommes de Morgause et de Morgane porter lors de leur combat, face à l'armée des immortelles.

Et tenant Gwen par la main, Arthur la mena vers le groupe de druide à l'étendard blanc, se doutant que ces sorciers là, devaient être les plus civilisé de la bande.

Et tandis qu'il prenait place avec Guenièvre, lui tenant toujours la main, Arthur essaya d'apercevoir la silhouette de Merlin parmis tous les sorciers présent, sans pour autant le repérer dans l'assistance.

Alors quand un cercle de feu apparut autour de l'assistance, empêchant quiconque que quitter la clairière ou d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer. Et croyant qu'on les avait repéré, Arthur plaça Gwen derrière lui, prêt à dégainer son épée, quand il vit l'un des sorciers, faisant partis de ceux de l'étendard du dragon et du cheval, s'avancer vers le rocher et le gravir sans difficulté. Avant de faire face à ces confrères, tout en retirant son capuchon, dévoilant à toute l'assistance un visage rond avec un nez pointus, tirer avec l'âge avancé de l'homme, un crâne chauve et des yeux clairs. Qui semblaient foudroyés tous ceux qu'il fixait, bien que son regard était doux, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de pénétrer votre âme au plus profond de vous.

_ Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas et que c'est pour vous, la première fois que vous assistez à ce rassemblement, je suis Alator le Catha. Je suis ici sur la demande d'Emrys de présider cette assemblée, qui à été demander par Morgane Pendragon, la Sorcière, à qui, je demanderais de me rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse dire, devant tous, ce qu'elle a nous dire.

La seconde suivante, une silhouette élancée fendit la foule des sorciers, vêtus de noir. Et formant une raie d'honneur, la silhouette s'approcha du rocher et en retirant son capuchon, rejoigna le dénommé Alator devant tous. Tandis que Morgane faisait face à tous les sorciers présents dans l'assistance, pendant qu'Arthur fixait le visage de sa sœur.

Cette dernière n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Ces longs cheveux noirs d'ébène cascadaient autour d'elle, encadrant son visage fier et dangereux, sa peau blanche diaphane faisait ressortir l'émeraude de ces prunelles, qui fixaient la foule autour d'elle. Avec ce regard de noble mais aussi de prédateur, comme sil elle cherchait une future proie à tuer.

_ Merci Alator. Merci à toi et aux tiens d'avoir répondus à mon appel, même si ce cher Emrys n'a pas pus nous rejoindre, bien trop occuper comme il l'est souria victorieusement Morgane à l'intention d'Alator, qui la fusillait du regard.

Et de là ou il était, Arthur pouvait facilement voir les poings serrer d'Alator alors qu'il entendait parfaitement les grognements d'énervement autour de lui, tandis que tous fusillaient Morgane pour son impudence envers Emrys. Et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de souffler de frustration, parce qu'il avait compris deux choses dans cette discussion.

La première : Emrys – Merlin - s'était fais de nombreux amis autant que d'ennemis, au cours de ces dernière années et que les premiers n'appréciaient pas que les seconds lui manque autant de respect.

La deuxième : c'est qu'il ne sera pas présent à la réunion que Morgane avait demandée.

Et s'était ce qui l'énervait.

Mais au lieu de se replonger dans ces questions mentales sans réponses, Arthur se reconcentra de nouveau sur sa sœur. Attendant de savoir comme tous les autres, ce que voulait Morgane à ces « confrères ».

_ J'ai demandé cette audience à Emrys parce que je désirais m'adresser à vous, ces disciples qui ont voué leur allégeance à lui parce qu'il vous protège. Il vous permet de vivre à l'abri des soldats et permet à vos enfants de pouvoir grandir sans la crainte de périr, parce que le seul crime qu'ils aient commis est de naitre avec la magie. Mais est ce que cela vous suffira-t'il ? Est-ce que vous continuerez de vivre dans le Sanctuaire ? Cloitrez entre ces murs pour l'éternité et ne pouvant pas vous déplacez à votre guise, comme tous les autres hommes libres dans ce Royaume. Pourquoi devrons-nous nous terrer à jamais et avoir peur d'un seul homme ? Arthur Pendragon n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme, non un dieu, ce n'est pas à lui de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Nous sommes tous maitre de notre propre destiné et nous avons le choix.

_ Et quel choix nous proposes-tu ? Celle d'aller tuer Arthur Pendragon et ces hommes, et de prouver au monde entier que la magie n'est rien d'autre qu'un outil de destruction ? Demanda une femme parmis les sorciers à l'étendard blanc, alors qu'elle portait une lourde cape bleue à capuchon rabattus sur sa tête.

_ Lorsque je te demanderais ton avis Sefa, je te le ferais savoir ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'épouse d'Emrys que tu peux te croire à l'abri de moi cracha avec véhémence Morgane en observant la femme qui retira son capuchon, se dévoilant à tous.

Alors qu'Arthur, comme Gwen et les chevaliers fixèrent leur regard sur Sefa qui s'était avancée, et faisait face à Morgane, toujours sur le rocher. Tandis qu'Alator avait rejoins Sefa et s'était placer à ces côtés, avec un autre sorcier qui encadrait la jeune femme.

Celle-ci vêtus de la même robe bleu et blanche qu'elle portait quand elle était la servante de Guenièvre, avec sa cape qui la recouvrait tandis que sa chevelure cuivré avait été tressé d'une natte. Qui enroulait sa tête telle une couronne pendant que le reste de sa chevelure cascadait en boucle dans son dos.

_ C'est un monde de guerre et de sang que tu aspires à créer Morgane. Tu crois réellement qu'une telle vie vaut d'être vécus. De vivre dans la peur et la crainte d'une revanche des hommes qui voudront se venger des crimes que nous aurons commis. Quand est ce que cette haine et cette colère cesseront-elles d'exister ? Quand la magie aura totalement disparus et tous les habitants de Camelot par la même occasion ? C'est ce que désires Morgane ? Un monde sans magie et sans vie humaine, c'est ce que tu veux ? Toi et les tiens ?

Le discours de Sefa semblait faire réfléchir toute la communauté de sorcier, qui se murmurait entre eux. Aussi bien dans le camp d'Emrys que dans celui de Morgane.

_ Je préfère mourir libre que d'aspirer une vie à me cacher cracha Morgane avec fatalité.

Et cette déclaration aussi, eut des hochements de tête parmis l'assistance et dans les deux partis.

_ Mais qui pourrait vivre libre alors que cette liberté aura été acquise par la guerre et le sang ? La raison pour laquelle la magie est crainte, c'est parce que des personnes comme toi n'a fait que montrer le mauvais côté de la magie. Pas étonnant que tous nous craigne et c'est ainsi que tu désires régner Morgane, avec la mort et la souffrance de tes adversaires. Ce qui n'est pas le cas dans la vision des choses par Emrys déclara Sefa.

_ Emrys ! Emrys est resté pendant 7 ans sous les services d'Arthur, sans jamais rien faire pour les siens. Ni même pour faire changer les critères de mon frère sur la magie. Il mettait tout son talent à protéger mon frère et à tout mettre en œuvre pour contrecarrer mes plans. S'il m'avait aidé depuis le début, la magie serait revenus à Camelot et …

_ Mais tu n'es pas celle que la prophétie des druides annonçait Morgane. Arthur est le Roi Présent et A Venir qui unira l'Ancien et le Nouveau monde pour la création d'Albion. Et seul Emrys l'aidera à voir plus loin que les préjugés que son père lui a inculqué prévena Alator face à toute l'assemblée.

_ Mais cela n'arrivera jamais Alator. Pas depuis que j'ai maudis Emrys. La seule chose que ce cher Arthur fera en le voyant, c'est de le tuer. Puisqu'après tout ce qu'il est devenu, est une créature magique des plus redoutables. C'est incroyable quand cinq ans d'existence il n'est fais aucune victime… mais surtout, il a bien fais de ne pas s'approcher de votre enfant, qu'il aurait pus tuer depuis tout ce temps souria Morgane d'une façon sadique, se délectant de ce point, ce qui ne plut guère à Sefa.

Cette dernière se serait précipitée sur Morgane si Alator et l'autre sorcier, toujours encapuchonné, ne l'avaient point retenue, tandis que les sorciers de Morgane se moquaient et riaient de la plaisanterie. Alors que les sorciers d'Emrys – de Merlin – se tenaient prêt à en découdre avec les autres, sur l'instant.

Tandis qu'Arthur et les siens étaient restés sans voix depuis le début de la confrontation.

Morgane avait maudis Merlin. Ce dernier était devenu une créature que les sorciers semblaient redouter. Et qu'à cause de cette malédiction, il s'avérait que Merlin ne pouvait pas s'approcher de son enfant, ayant trop peur de l'attaquer.

Alors si Merlin était devenu une créature néfaste, comment avait-il pus les protéger depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Ce n'est grâce qu'à ces dragons et à son « Ténébreux » qu'Emrys est dans la capacité de vous défendre, et de défendre Arthur et Camelot de nous. Il ne pourra pas continuer éternellement à protéger les deux côtés. Et Emrys devra choisir et vous aussi répliqua Morgane.

_ J'aurais tellement souhaité que Merlin n'envoit jamais Aithusa te sauver i ans, Morgane. Tout aurait pus être plus simple et Albion aurait pus voir le jour depuis le début remarqua Sefa à l'attention de la sorcière, la fusillant du regard.

_ C'est ce qui m'a empêché de le tuer. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de réserver ce sort à Arthur. Car que feriez-vous si vous aviez le Roi entre vos mains ? Sans défenses et pris dans notre filet. Si je vous avouais que le Roi Arthur et ces plus valeureux chevaliers se trouvent ici, parmis nous, sans aucune défense à notre merci. Que feriez vous donc ? Demanda Morgane à toute l'assemblée alors que sa révélation laissa un blanc dans l'assistance.

Tous les sorciers se mirent à se regarder les uns et les autres, tentant de chercher et de débusquer les intrus.

_ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux mes chers amis, je me chargerais personnellement d'eux avoua Morgane à l'intention de tous.

La seconde suivante, prononçant une phrase dans un dialecte inconnu pour Arthur. Le même que tous les sorciers utilisaient pour réciter des formules magiques, le Roi n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit une force l'attirer vers le rocher. S'étalant de tout son long devant le rocher ou Morgane se trouvait, avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à terre.

Guenièvre, Gauvain, Léon, Perceval et Elyan se trouvaient eux aussi à terre, devant le rocher, avant que des sorciers de Morgane ne leur tombe dessus. Et avant de comprendre que tout cela avait été, sans nul doute, un piège orchestré par la sorcière, Arthur se retrouva maintenus par trois sorciers, les bras dans le dos et à genoux, alors que son capuchon était rabaissé pour le découvrir à toute l'assemblée.

Des exclamations de surprise, d'étonnement et de colère se levèrent tout autour d'eux, alors qu'Arthur tenta de se défaire de la prise des deux sorciers qui le maintenait quand il voyait un autre tenir solidement Guenièvre contre lui, l'empêchant par tous les moyens de se défaire de sa prise. Tandis que ces chevaliers étaient tous, eux aussi, maintenus par deux sorciers, hormis Perceval ou près de quatre sorciers étaient sur lui pour le maintenir au sol tellement qu'il était fort, et Gauvain, qui en avait, lui aussi, trois sur le dos.

Alors que les sorciers de Morgane les encerclaient, empêchant ceux de Merlin de s'approcher et d'arrêter ce que Morgane s'apprêtait à faire. Tandis que cette dernière était descendus de son rocher tout en prenant une épée, que l'un de ces acolytes lui avait tendu à son passage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Arthur, dardant son regard victorieux sur lui.

_ Alors mon cher frère, comme je suis contente de te revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps souria Morgane.

_ C'était un piège n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien évidemment. Tu nous crois asser naïf pour nous faire remarquer par le commun des mortels, alors que nous avons passé le reste de notre vie à nous cacher. Et tu es tombé facilement dans mon piège aussi remarqua Morgane à son intention.

_ C'est contre moi que tu en as Morgane. Laisses partir les autres.

_ Mon pauvre Arthur, je crains fort de ne pas avoir la patience d'exaucer ton dernier vœux. Regardes toi mon cher frère, comme tu as l'air pitoyable dans cette accoutrement. On s'est laissé aller à ce que je vois. Les cheveux longs et la barbe ne te scient guère, mon cher Arthur. Il faut croire que tu te sois laissé dépérir après le départ de Merlin. Comment cette imbécile a-t'il put croire te changer ? Tu es comme Uther et tu ne changeras jamais. Seul la mort ne serait qu'un sort trop peu acceptable pour toi, surtout après toutes les douleurs que tu nous as causés, à moi et à mes semblables avoua Morgane.

_ Alors fais ce que tu dois faire et n'hésites pas une seconde.

_ Oh mais je ne vais pas hésiter. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment de pouvoir mettre fin à la vie d'Arthur Pendragon, je ne vais pas prendre des pincettes souria Morgane alors qu'elle fit un signe aux trois sorciers qui maintenaient Arthur à genoux.

Et alors qu'ils le plaçaient de telle sorte pour que sa nuque soit mise en valeur pour que Morgane puisse lui trancher la tête sans difficulté, tandis que Gwen et les chevaliers tentaient de se défaire de leurs tortionnaires pour empêcher la mort de leur Roi, époux et ami par sa demi-sœur.

_ Et dire qu'Emrys ne peut rien faire pour t'aider, trop bien occuper qu'il ne l'est à se contrôler lui-même souria Morgane alors qu'elle posa la lame sur la nuque d'Arthur prêt à le décapiter.

Et tandis qu'Arthur regarda pour la dernière fois son épouse et ces frères d'armes, sentant la lame de l'épée de Morgane quitter sa nuque, la levant au dessus de sa tête prêt à l'abattre de nouveau sur Arthur. Alors qu'il souriait pour la dernière fois en plongeant son regard dans celui de Guenièvre, tentant de lui faire voir dans son regard, l'amour profond qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

* * *

**A vos com**

**et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite**

**et aussi une BONNE ANNEE 2013 avec tous mes voeux de bonheur, de santé et de joie**

**a bientôt**

**Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 4 Le Piège

**Bonne année à tous et tous mes voeux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année**

**j'ai ecris la suite bien plus rapidement que je le croyais :)**

**alors je vous dis BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Piège**

Mais alors qu'il était prêt à faire face à la mort, attendant que Morgane abatte sa lame sur sa nuque, Arthur sentit le vent changer avant même de le sentir arriver.

Avant même que la lame ne s'abatte sur sa nuque, un bruit de tonnerre éclata au centre de l'assemblée. Tous les sorciers de Morgane furent projetés au loin, comme ceux qui tenaient Arthur et son groupe, alors qu'une main jaillissant du néant, attrapa la main de la sorcière, stoppant la lame par la même occasion.

Une main qui n'était nullement humaine.

Se rejetant en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'affrontement qui semblait avoir lieu, Arthur accepta l'étreinte que Guenièvre lui fit, alors qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, ayant eu tellement peur de le perdre. Tandis que les quatre chevaliers se rassemblèrent autour de lui et dégainèrent leurs épées, prêt à en découdre.

Mais tous les sorciers de Morgane étaient maintenus par les autres sorciers, tandis qu'ils fixaient leur regard sur Morgane et son opposant. Celui qui avait stoppé la lame avant de toucher Arthur.

Celui qui ne semblait pas humain et qui était recouvert d'un imposant manteau bleu nuit à capuchon, rabattus sur son visage ou on ne voyait filtrer un regard bleu clair qui tournait vers un or profond, en les vrillant droit dans ceux de Morgane.

Et observant cette silhouette bossue et énorme, Arthur n'eut besoin que d'une confirmation pour certifier ce qu'il avait compris en voyant cette entrée en force du sorcier. Et il eut la preuve de ce qu'il avançait par sa sœur.

_ Emrys !

_ Tu pensais sincèrement que je n'interviendrais pas, Morgane. Mon Ténébreux m'a prévenus de l'arriver d'Arthur et des siens après les avoir guidé jusqu'au rassemblement. Il ne m'a fallus que quelques minutes pour soutirer les informations de Daegal, que tu avais engagé après l'avoir effrayé et manipuler pour qu'il t'obéisse et avertisse Arthur de cette soit disant réunion, que tu m'avais demandé. Je n'ai pas eu une grande difficulté d'additionner tout ce que tu avais mijoté, pour comprendre ou tu voulais en venir expliqua Emrys-Merlin- tout en continuant de tenir sa main, celle tenant l'épée dans la sienne.

Une main pleinement animale qui ressemblait à une patte griffue et poilue d'un pelage noir d'ébène, qui enserrait de plus en plus celle de Morgane. Obligeant cette dernière à lâcher prise sur l'épée, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit à glacer le sang, qui résonna dans toute la clairière silencieuse, concentré sur les deux protagonistes qui se défiaient du regard.

_ Et tu es venus couvert de pied en cape, pour te cacher à la vue de l'homme que tu aimais et respectait tant remarqua Morgane en dardant un regard noir sur le manteau qui le recouvrait. As-tu si peur que ça de le terroriser ?

_ Non. Plus ou moins, cela ne changera pas au fait qu'il ait déjà peur de moi cracha Merlin à l'intention de Morgane, tout en retirant son capuchon.

Se découvrant devant tous, l'être qu'il était devenu à cause de la malédiction jeter par Morgane.

Et Arthur comme les autres ne purent s'empêcher de reculer face à ce qu'ils découvraient. Car le visage qu'il connaissait de Merlin n'existait plus et avait laissé place à la tête d'un loup… d'un loup noir qui avait la corpulence d'un humain, bien qu'il paraisse quelque peu difforme.

La seule chose que le Roi reconnaissait chez son ancien serviteur était ces yeux.

La seule partis de son corps qui était toujours humaine.

_ Tu as pus sauver à temps Arthur, Emrys. Mais tu ne pourras pas empêcher à ces hommes de périr sous mes monstres souria Morgane.

_ Tu me crois aussi stupide que cela Morgane. Je me suis déjà charger de les mettre à l'abri, là ou tous tes monstres ne pourront jamais les atteindre et mon Ténébreux se charge d'éloigner tes sbires. Si on en revenait plutôt à nos moutons.

Tu te crois toujours hors d'atteinte de nous, mais un jour Emrys, tu ne pourras pas tous les protéger. Et tu devras choisir entre Arthur et ta famille. Que dira Sefa quand elle te verra accourir pour sauver Arthur, alors que tu la laisseras elle et votre enfant, seules et entre mes griffes provoqua la Sorcière.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dus dire ça Morgane.

La menace de Merlin ne sembla pas effrayer Morgane qui continua de lui sourire ironiquement. Avant de très vite déchanter quand l'autre main-patte- de Merlin lui attrapa la gorge et se mit à l'étrangler, sans aucune difficulté.

_ Dame Morgane ! S'exclama plusieurs de ces acolytes qui se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'aider.

Mais ils ne purent jamais l'attendre car ils furent immédiatement projeter au loin retombant là ou tous les autres sorciers de Morgane se trouvaient.

Tandis qu'une tornade semblait se former autour de Merlin et de Morgane, qui en étaient l'épis-centre.

_ Jamais tu ne toucheras à un seul cheveu de Sefa ou de notre enfant. Ou même de ceux d'Arthur et des autres. Moi vivant, je ne te laisserais jamais ce bon plaisir.

_ Au moins j'aurais réussis une chose aujourd'hui. Arthur aura vu le véritable visage de son protecteur. Celui d'un monstre désirant ardemment le sang et la chair de ces ennemis sans jamais être rassasié. Tu ne seras jamais compris mais toujours rejeté et exclus, comme toujours Merlin.

_ Alors je continuerais de rester dans l'ombre, veillant toujours à la naissance d'Albion. Mais toi, Morgane, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir promit Merlin d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante.

Alors qu'il obligea Morgane à s'agenouiller, tandis qu'il continuait de l'étrangler avec une de ces mains, que la sorcière tentait, en vain, de lui faire lâcher prise de sa main valide. Pendant que son autre main, la droite, était entrain de se faire tordre par la main gauche de Merlin.

_ Tu vas regretter d'avoir croiser mon chemin Morgane.

_ Merlin arrête ! Ordonna Arthur en se relevant et en se rapprochant de ce dernier, en ne tenant pas compte de la mise en garde de sa compagne et de ces chevaliers.

Mais il se figea sur place quand il croisa les yeux de Merlin, tandis que ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers lui, à l'entente de son ordre.

Car les prunelles bleu qu'Arthur lui connaissait, avait disparus pour laisser place à des prunelles d'un rouge sang. Un regard animal, sauvage… de tueur désirant le sang et la mort de sa proie.

Et là, Arthur avait l'image même du monstre devant lui. Qui grognait, menaçant, lui dévoilant ces canines, dangereusement tranchantes.

Le Merlin qu'il connaissait ou qu'il avait, semble-t'il, crut connaitre, avait disparus au détriment du monstre en lui. Qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : faire de Morgane son prochain repas.

_ Votre Majesté, reculez ? Demanda Léon craignant pour la sécurité de son Roi.

_ Tout ira bien Léon. Merlin ne me fera aucun mal.

Même s'il ignorait pourquoi il avait prononcé ces paroles, Arthur savait que Merlin ne lui ferait jamais rien. Il le sentait dans ces tripes.

_ Merlin, arrêtes s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça et que tu le regretteras. Arrête, maintenant lui ordonna Arthur en continuant de se rapprocher, finissant par être à quelques mètre du sorcier.

Et à la surprise générale de tous, y compris de Morgane ou encore d'Alator et Sefa, ou de Gwen et des chevaliers, les yeux rouge de Merlin reprirent leur couleur habituel, en redevenant bleu. Et observant Arthur, Merlin lâcha Morgane sans un regard pour elle, alors que cette dernière tentait de reprendre son souffle, tout en crachotant pour essayer de permettre à l'air de franchir ces poumons.

Et avant même que Merlin n'est pus le prévoir et qu'Arthur n'est pus le prévenir, Morgane sortir un poignard de sous son menton et n'hésita pas une seconde à la planter dans le flanc droit de Merlin.

_ NON ! Cria Sefa au loin, alors qu'Arthur comme les autres restèrent figer sous le choc, de l'attaque surprise de la sorcière.

Les secondes suivantes qui s'écoulèrent paraissaient des heures alors qu'Arthur observa Merlin, baisser le regard vers le poignard que Morgane lui avait planté dans le flanc droit. Tandis que cette dernière l'observait de son regard de braise et victorieuse, alors qu'elle prenait un plaisir malsain à tourner l'arme dans la chaire du jeune homme-loup.

Mais même blesser, Merlin ne se laissa pas avoir par Morgane et lui attrapant la main qui lui avait enfoncé son arme jusqu'à la garde, le sorcier loup le dégagea en même temps que la main de sa propriétaire. Et la lui tordant, obligea Morgane a lâcher son arme pour ensuite l'envoyer valser dans les bras de ces sbires, qui la rattrapèrent de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le sol.

Arthur voulut aller soutenir Merlin mais ce dernier s'était déjà redresser de toute sa hauteur, dépassant même d'une tête le Roi, alors qu'il vrillait son regard bleu sombre sur Morgane et ces sorciers.

_ Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, disparaissez de ma vue, toi et tes sorciers, ou tu regretteras amèrement de m'avoir donné cette apparence en me maudissant menaça d'une voix dure Merlin.

_ C'est toi Emrys qui regrettera de ne pas m'avoir tué quand tu en avais la possibilité. C'est une promesse Emrys, nous nous retrouverons promit Morgane avant de donner l'ordre à ces troupes de battre en retraite.

Et laissant les autres sorciers, ils disparurent dans l'obscurité des arbres de la forêt alors que les sorciers de Merlin commencèrent à respirer de nouveau, tandis qu'ils recommencèrent à discuter entre eux. Pendant que Merlin continuait de fixer l'endroit ou Morgane avait disparus, avant de se mettre à grogner de douleur quand il posa sa main sur sa blessure, en tentant d'endiguer l'hémorragie, qui nimbait son manteau de pourpre à l'endroit exact du coup porté par la sœur du Roi.

Alors qu'Arthur voulait se rapprocher pour aider Merlin, Sefa et Alator se précipitèrent sur lui, vite suivis de deux autres sorciers, pour venir assister leur chef.

_ Merlin. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Sefa inquiète, tout en lui tenant le bras gauche pendant qu'Alator examina sa blessure sur son flanc droit.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Sefa, il en faut plus pour m'abattre souria Merlin à son intention, ou en essayant de sourire avec les canines plus que dangereuse qu'il montrait en retroussant les babines.

Avant de très vite grogner et de souffler de douleur, quand Alator appuya un peu trop à son gout sur sa blessure pour ensuite le fusiller du regard, chose que le Catha remarqua très facilement.

_ Je suis désoler Emrys. Il semblerait que Morgane t'ait poignardé avec un poignard en argent et elle semblait avoir prévus le coup depuis longtemps remarqua Alator à l'intention de son chef.

_ Il fallait le prévoir. Morgane ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre Merlin par tous les moyens. Mais je suis contente qu'elle n'est pas eu l'audace de te poignarder dans la poitrine soupira Sefa heureuse que cette dernière n'est pas oser de le faire.

_ Heureusement pour elle. Le dernier qui s'est tenté à cette idée, s'est retrouver en mille morceau remarqua avec fatalité Merlin, tout en grimaçant pendant qu'Alator s'évertuait à le soigner.

_ Merlin gronda Sefa à l'intention de son époux.

_ Désoler.

_ Que faisons-nous à présent Emrys ? Lui demanda Alator, finissant de lui administrer les derniers soins à sa blessure.

_ Vous, rien. Je vais vous ouvrir un passage jusqu'au sanctuaire et vous allez y retourner. Je vais me charger de surveiller les environs pendant que Ténébreux se chargera de ramener Arthur et ces hommes à Camelot, en évitant les pièges que Morgane leur a tendus sur la route. Je rentrerais après être sur qu'ils arriveront en sécurité promit Merlin à leur encontre.

_ C'est trop dangereux Merlin.

_ Tout se passera bien Sefa. Retourne auprès de notre fille et de ma mère. Je serais rentré dans la soirée lui promit son conjoint.

_ Alors allons-y concéda Alator en hochant de la tête, comme tous les autres sorciers présents.

Hochant de la tête, Merlin fit un geste de la main et une espèce de porte s'ouvrit dans le néant, devant les hommes du sorcier, débouchant sur un autre lieu qu'Arthur et son groupe ne semblèrent pas reconnaitre. Mais à la vue de ce qu'il découvrait, le Roi ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'était un endroit vraiment magnifique.

Des demeures de marbre blanc et ces cours paver avec ces arbres en fleur qui se dressaient fièrement parmis les maisons, sous le ciel ensoleiller.

Un paysage bien plus sublime que ce qu'il voyait du château de Camelot.

Un monde magique.

Un monde merveilleux.

Mais un monde inaccessible pour lui et les siens.

_ Retourner à la maison. Je veillerais à ce que Morgane et les siens ne fassent pas trop de bêtise promit Merlin à l'intention de sa femme alors que les autres sorciers franchissaient le « portail » pour rentrer chez eux.

Tandis qu'Alator et deux autres sorciers attendirent Sefa devant le portail, cette dernière qui tenait les mains-pattes de Merlin dans les siennes tout en ayant entrelacé leurs doigts ensembles. Alors que son front était posé contre celui du loup-humain qu'était son conjoint, leurs yeux fermer profitant seulement de leur proximité.

Et les voyants, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de trop dans cette scène ou Merlin et Sefa semblaient être seuls au monde, oubliant que le Roi, la Reine et ces chevaliers étaient toujours présents.

_ Je t'attendrais à la maison avec ton plat préféré lui avoua Sefa.

_ Je me régale d'avance. A ce soir.

_ A ce soir.

Et saluant une dernière fois le Roi et son groupe, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Merlin, Sefa rejoignit Alator et les deux autres sorciers. Avant de franchir tous les quatre le « portail » et de disparaitre à travers, pour qu'ensuite le passage ne se referme, laissant Merlin seul avec le groupe du Roi dans la clairière silencieuse.

Le silence qui vint à durer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux vienne à le rompre.

Et cela en la personne de Gwen.

_ Cela faisait longtemps Merlin lui souria-t'elle.

_ Oui Guenièvre. Cela faisait bien longtemps lui souria Merlin.

Et avant même que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Guenièvre s'était avancée vers le sorcier et l'avait pris dans ces bras. Autant à la surprise de ces derniers que celui d'Arthur et des chevaliers.

Mais vite la surprise passer, Merlin rendit l'étreinte à Gwen tout en souriant contre elle, alors que cela fit sortir Gauvain de sa béatitude, et il s'empressa de se rapprocher de son ami « perdu ». Ou quand la Reine relâcha son embrassade avec Merlin, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Gauvain l'enferma dans l'étau de ces bras de fer.

_ Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Merlin. Même si tu es un peu plus volumineux et plus poilus que la dernière fois.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Gauvain.

_ Alors mon vieux, tu es papa d'une petite fille ? Lui demanda Gauvain.

_ Oui. Elle est adorable. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais Sefa dit qu'elle me ressemble avoua Merlin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Comment s'appel-t'elle ?

_ Je vous le dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de tous vous ramenez à Camelot vivant. Je vais vous raccompagnez jusqu'à votre armée et c'est ensuite le Ténébreux qui vous ramènera à Camelot, en évitant les pièges que les sbires de Morgane vous laisserons sur la route prévena Merlin avant de se mettre en route, se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou l'armée d'Arthur se tenait.

_ Merlin attend ! Qu'est ce que tu es ? Demanda Arthur en accourant derrière ce dernier.

_ Je croyais que j'étais asser reconnaissable pour savoir que vous aviez affaire à un loup remarqua Merlin.

_ Je sais que tu es un loup… mais c'est la première fois que je vois un loup capable de se tenir sur ces deux pattes arrière et douer de parole.

_ Ca aussi je vous le dirais plus tard. Nous devons rejoindre vos hommes au plus vite. Allons. Pressons ! Ordonna Merlin d'une voix pressante, avant d'ouvrir la marche de leur convoi, tout en ayant toujours sa main sur son flanc droit, là ou Morgane l'avait poignardé.

Et ne se laissant pas distancer, Arthur s'empressa de le suivre, très vite rejoins par Guenièvre et de ces chevaliers. Pour ne pas le perdre de vue, tellement son manteau se fondait dans la noirceur de la forêt, pour finir par atterrir très vite, dans une autre clairière, plus grande que la précédente et un peu plus loin au nord. Une clairière ou se trouvait tous les autres chevaliers de Camelot et leurs montures, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Alors quand le Roi fut à découvert avec la Reine et ces quatre chevaliers de la Table Ronde, mener par un étranger recouvert d'un manteau à capuchon. Capuchon que Merlin avait rabattu sur son visage avant de repasser dans la lumière du soleil de la clairière. Les chevaliers se mirent à accourir vers eux avant de se figer à la vue de l'étranger, dont la seule chose qu'il pouvait apercevoir était les prunelles dorés qu'ils voyaient à travers le capuchon abaisser, dégainant leurs épées vers l'inconnu.

Mais avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus rassurer ces hommes, Merlin leva la main et les chevaliers du Roi furent littéralement figer sur place, tout comme les chevaux, bien que leurs yeux remuaient toujours, prouvant qu'ils étaient éveillés et voyaient tous ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

_ Vous allez quitter la forêt d'Ascétir et vous redirigez vers le village ou vous vous êtes changer. Ensuite, vous suivrez le Ténébreux qui vous escortera jusqu'à Camelot en vous ouvrant le chemin, je vais lancer un sort à vos chevaux qui le suivront et obéiront à tous ces ordres. Ainsi, si jamais il y a des imprévus sur le chemin, il sera réagir avec efficacité et vous évitez la mort prévena Merlin avant de fixer son regard sur les montures et de se mettre à jeter son sort sur ces derniers, sous les yeux de tous.

Alors quand il fit jaillir une fumée doré qui s'échappa de sa paume tendit et alla s'insinuer dans les narines de tous les chevaux, qui eurent les prunelles qui se mirent à briller d'or pendant un instant avant de revenir à la normale.

_ A présent que c'est fait, hâtez vous. Remonter sur vos chevaux et quitter la forêt au plus vite, vous serez à Camelot ce soir indiqua Merlin.

_ Et comment ? Camelot est à plusieurs jours d'ici ?

_ La magie ne fait pas uniquement la terreur des gens, Léon. Elle peut être grandement utile quand elle est utilisée pour fuir une menace. Allez, partez à présent.

_ Est-ce que nous nous reverrons Merlin ?

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Gwen, peut être bien.

_ Gaius souhaiterait que tu viennes le voir, Merlin. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

_ Dans ce cas, je viendrais le voir demain matin. Ne t'en fais pas pour le lieu, je le lui dirais le moment venu. Dis-lui seulement, Gwen, de se tenir prêt à l'aube si possible.

_ Je le lui dirais. Pourrais-je l'accompagner ? Lui demanda Gwen.

_ Bien sur. Si tu le souhaites. Allez-y. Vous allez faire attendre Ténébreux.

_ Je…

_ Tu n'auras qu'à accompagner Gaius demain, si tu souhaites avoir tes réponses, Arthur. Partez maintenant et soyez prudent mit en garde Merlin, coupant les protestations qu'Arthur allait lui faire.

Et avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus protester quoi que se soit, Merlin disparut dans l'ombre des arbres comme il était apparus, tandis que les chevaliers et les chevaux figer, se remirent à se mouvoir et s'observèrent quelque peu étonnés avant de fixer leur Roi attendant de savoir quoi faire.

_ Mettez vous en selle. Nous rentrons à Camelot déclara Arthur.

* * *

**J'attend vos com avec impatience**

**sinon la suite va devoir se faire quelque peu attendre desoler**

**a bientôt**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 5 Le Ténébreux

**J'ai ecris ce chapitre bien plus vite que je le pensais bien qu'il y est 12 pages :)**

**sinon merci à vous pour vos com et voici donc la suite =D**

**dans ce chapitre vous fera la connaissance d'un autre personnage... le Ténébreux pour qui Arthur va developper de sacrer sentiment "d'affection" au file des chapitres contrairement à Merlin, qui va devoir ramer, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus **

**sinon je n'ai que deux mots a vous dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Ténébreux**

Il avait retenu ce qu'il lui avait dis.

Suivant les instructions reçus par Merlin, Arthur conduisit ses camarades et ses chevaliers droit vers le village qui les avait accueillis, et dépassa ce dernier sans aucun signe ou présence du fameux Ténébreux autour d'eux.

Mais alors qu'Arthur allait donner un ordre à ces chevaliers tandis qu'ils étaient entrain de franchir une colline, ou un ruisseau coulait en son bas, se dirigeant vers la forêt qu'ils venaient tous juste de quitter. Le Roi entendit une exclamation venir de derrière lui alors que plusieurs chevaliers indiquèrent aux autres de regarder en contrebas de la colline, vers le fameux ruisseau qui prenait des allures de fleuves, plus en avant dans la terre.

Baissant le regard vers le fameux endroit que ces hommes étaient entrain d'indiquer, Arthur souffla de soulagement avant de reprendre contenance quand il aperçut l'ombre qu'il avait vus plutôt dans la forêt. La même ombre noire qui les avait guidés jusqu'au rassemblement, lui et son groupe, tandis que cette silhouette prenait de plus en plus forme sous le soleil, et qu'il put entendre plusieurs hoquets venir de derrière lui.

Après tout, hormis lui et Merlin, personne auparavant n'avait déjà vus ou aperçus une licorne.

Une licorne bien vivante.

Et une licorne d'un pelage si noir, qu'Arthur avait l'impression d'observer le ciel étoilé à travers lui. Ayant cette impression de voir les crins de l'animal se mouvoir au gré du vent et se mettre à briller sous le soleil déclinant, offrant ainsi à leurs vues, un spectacle magnifique.

Tandis que la corne de la licorne, dresser fièrement sur son front et mesurant dans les 50 centimètres, était aussi doré et lumineux que le soleil. Identique à la lueur dorée des prunelles de l'animal, comme les quatre sabots de la créature, qui semblait à peine toucher le sol. Frôlant le fleuve sur lequel il était entrain de courir.

Aussi rapide et silencieux comme le vent.

Arthur comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne l'avait point entendus dans la forêt et comme à présent, il ne l'entendait pas et qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu si ces hommes ne l'avaient pas vue.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit ou qu'une pensée finit par frôler son subconscient de ce qu'il aurait pus faire, la licorne noire qui semblait être plus imposante que le propre cheval du Roi, se mit à grimper la colline dans son élan et à se placer devant lui, continuant de courir au même rythme que la monture d'Arthur.

Détaillant la licorne, puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une licorne noire, d'après les recherches qu'il avait fais dans les livres de Gaius, les licornes avaient toujours le crin blanc. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette dernière, qui paraissait être bien plus forte de l'autre licorne qu'il avait connus de nombreuses années auparavant.

Arthur pouvait voir les muscles de la magnifique créature à travers son pelage à chacun de ces foulés, qui le poussait en avant sans jamais toucher le sol, ne laissant ainsi aucune trace de son passage.

Redressant la tête, Arthur croisa l'œil gauche de la licorne. Le seul œil qu'il pouvait voir de face tandis que ce dernier vrillait son œil dans ceux du Roi. La prunelle ocre dans les yeux bleus d'Arthur, qui se sentait incroyablement attirer par cette lueur qui dansait au fond cette prunelle, vrillé sur lui.

__ Suivez-le Arthur ! Ténébreux vous ramènera, toi et les tiens à Camelot, en sécurité._

_ Merlin ? Demanda Arthur étonné.

Alors que la voix de son ex-ami venait de résonner dans sa tête comme si ce dernier avait été présent en face de lui, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer l'œil de la licorne dirigé vers lui.

__ Suivez-le Arthur !_

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quelque chose, la licorne noire rompit le contact et se mit à s'élancer à toute vitesse. Emmenant dans son sillage les chevaux du bataillon, qui se mirent à accélérer la cadence alors que leurs cavaliers durent s'accrocher aux rennes pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur leurs dos. Courant à une allure impossible pour un cheval de tenir, finissant par tous se douter que la Magie faisait accélérer leur monture, suivant les traces de la licorne, tandis que le paysage se mit à défiler à toute allure autour d'eux, donnant presque l'envie de vomir à plusieurs des chevaliers et au Roi.

Mais ils finirent tous par comprendre le stratagème de la licorne quand des boules de feu et des éclairs se mirent à fondre et à tomber sur eux, tandis que des cavaliers noirs apparurent de nulle part et se mirent à les poursuivre, jetant des sorts à l'arrière de leur groupe.

Les sorciers de Morgane les avaient rattrapés.

__ Continuez de suivre Ténébreux, Arthur et rester dans son sillage. Vous serez en sécurité._

La promesse de Merlin qui résonnait dans sa tête, ne put empêcher l'inquiétude d'Arthur de le gagner, quand il se rendit compte quand tentant de faire virer sa monture sur la droite pour partir à l'attaque de leur poursuivant, il vit que ce dernier ne lui obéissait pas. Mais qu'on contraire, continuait de suivre la licorne comme son ombre, finissant par se souvenir des dernières paroles de Merlin dans la clairière.

_« Ensuite, vous suivrez le Ténébreux qui vous escortera jusqu'à Camelot en vous ouvrant le chemin, je vais lancer un sort à vos chevaux qui le suivront et obéiront à tous ces ordres. Ainsi, si jamais il y a des imprévus sur le chemin, il sera réagir avec efficacité et vous évitez la mort. »_

Son cheval, comme ceux des autres, obéissaient uniquement à la licorne.

Et à elle seule.

__ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos poursuivants. Je m'en charge._

Avant de ne pouvoir répliquer quelque chose à la promesse de Merlin dans sa tête, Arthur dut se coucher sur le dos de son cheval quand il vit des éclairs jaillir du ciel sans nuage, et fondre droit sur leurs poursuivants ainsi que sur les attaques magiques. Les détruisant avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, lui, sa Reine et ses chevaliers, alors que leurs chevaux continuaient de courir aussi vite que le vent sur les talons de la licorne. Qui poursuivait sa route droit devant elle et droit vers Camelot, ne faisant pas attention aux attaques magiques qui fondaient sur eux, mis en déroute par les éclairs venant de nulle part.

_ Merlin pensa Arthur se doutant que ces attaques ne pouvaient venir que de lui.

Regardant les éclairs qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur les hommes en noir et leurs montures, qui durent s'éloigner du bataillon pour ne pas finir griller et foudroyer. Alors que jamais aucune de leurs attaques ne parvint à atteindre le groupe d'Arthur, les éclairs veillant au grain à les faire exploser en plein vol.

Seulement, plus les choses allaient pour le mieux et plus elle pouvait empirer quand on ne s'y attendait le moins.

Sauf que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Après que l'un des projectiles lancé par les sorciers de Morgane fut détruit par l'un des éclairs de Merlin, là pour les protéger, les morceaux du rocher retombèrent lourdement sur le bataillon dont Guenièvre. Qui s'en reçut un en pleine tête, l'assommant sur le coup et tombant de son cheval blanc, sous les cris d'Arthur et de ces amis chevaliers, qui virent leur Reine chuter du dos de sa monture, et tous crurent qu'elle allait se faire écraser par les autres chevaux dans leur course.

Mais à la surprise générale, tous les autres chevaux l'évitèrent sans aucune difficulté. La contournant ou sautant au dessus d'elle, sans la toucher d'un sabot alors qu'aucun chevaliers ne purent l'attraper pour la remettre en selle, sans devoir littéralement descendre de leur monture pour la prendre.

Sauf qu'Arthur n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Se fiant au fait que Merlin veillait sur lui, Arthur descendit, sans hésiter, du dos de son cheval lancer au triple galop et faisant face aux chevaux qui lui fonçaient dessus. Ces derniers l'évitèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, le frôlant à peine et il parvint sans problème à se faufiler jusqu'à Guenièvre, courant vers elle, pour finir par s'agenouiller auprès d'elle alors que tous ces chevaliers furent déjà loin d'eux, plusieurs mètres en avant.

Et ne se souciant pas de se retrouver seul avec sa bien-aimée inconsciente, allongée sur le sol, et encercler par ces ennemis tandis que ces chevaliers s'enfuyaient au loin, incapable de faire brider leur monture pour revenir le soutenir.

Se redressant sur ces pieds et dégainant son épée, il fit face au sorcier qui était entrain de se rassembler autour de lui, alors qu'il attendait patiemment que quelque chose arrive.

__ Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Merlin ? _

Et tandis qu'il fit face à ces opposant ou l'un d'eux avait dégainé son épée et allait lui charger dessus, Arthur eut la surprise de sa vie quand il vit une ombre noire et massive, percuter de plein fouet le sorcier, pour ensuite très vite charge le reste du groupe.

Le Ténébreux était revenu.

Délaissant ces chevaliers qui continuaient d'être protéger par les éclairs incessants de la magie de Merlin, qui pleuvaient autour d'eux pour empêcher les sorciers de Morgane de les atteindre. Tandis que la licorne noire était revenue sur ces pas pour se charger de protéger Arthur et Guenièvre.

Donnant des coups de sabots face à ces adversaires, Arthur détourna le regard du combat de la licorne pour faire face à deux sorciers qui lui fonçaient dessus, lui et Guenièvre. Avant de leur faire face, son épée brandit prêt à les recevoir tous les deux au moment même ou deux éclairs jaillirent du ciel et percutèrent de plein fouet ces deux adversaires, qui furent tuer sur le champ. Alors qu'Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, se doutant que Merlin était derrière cela.

_ Merci Merlin. Mais j'aurais pus m'en occuper répliqua Arthur.

__ Cessez donc de jouer au crétin et prenez Gwen. Ténèbres se charge de les occuper._

_ Jouer au crétin ? C'est toi qui me…

__ Dépêchez-vous !_

Obéissant à son ordre, surtout quand il vit trois autres sorciers se faire foudroyer par des éclairs, en ayant désiré l'attaquer par derrière. Arthur obéissa à son ordre et sans le contredire une fois encore, rengaina son épée, et s'empressant de prendre Guenièvre dans ces bras, se mit à courir en direction de Camelot. Et même si sa cité était encore à plusieurs heures de marches, il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de ces sorciers qui voulaient sa mort, autant que celle de son épouse, tandis que la licorne était entrain de les affronter en ce moment même.

Avec le soutien des éclairs de Merlin en appui.

Sauf qu'Arthur finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne parviendrait jamais tout seul, à rentrer à Camelot, tout en portant Guenièvre et poursuivit par ces sorciers.

Qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rentrer à Camelot par ces propres moyens.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est l'amabilité d'essayer de trouver des solutions pour lui permettre de répondre à ce problème, des plus alarmants. Dans sa course, Arthur sentit ces pieds quitter le sol et avant même qu'il n'est pus saisir ce qui se passait, le Roi et sa Reine se retrouva très vite sur le dos d'un cheval.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Arthur chevauchait le dos de Ténébreux avec Guenièvre dans ces bras, et s'accrochant à la crinière de la licorne, se pencha sur le dos de ce dernier. Et mettant à l'abri son épouse contre sa poitrine, Arthur se laissa mener en sécurité par le Ténébreux qui le ramenait à Camelot alors que les éclairs continuaient de tomber autour d'eux, repoussant leurs ennemis.

Monter sur une licorne était à la fois exaltant et surprenant, Arthur pouvait sentir les muscles puissants de la créature sous ses jambes, et voir chacun des muscles de son dos se contracter à l'effort surhumain qu'il était entrain d'accomplir.

Emmenant en sécurité Arthur et Guenièvre loin des sorciers, rester derrière et mit en déroute par les éclairs incessant lancer par Merlin, qui se trouvait on ne sait ou ? Montrant aussi la puissance du sorcier qui pouvait utiliser sa magie d'aussi loin.

Se retournant pour voir si les hommes de Morgane continuaient de les poursuivre, Arthur souffla de soulagement en n'en voyant aucun alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Camelot.

Mais Arthur déchanta très vite quand il entendit de nombreux cris d'oiseau lugubre, qu'il avait déjà entendus par le passé. Et il ne lui fallut que de se retourner pour voir ces confirmations fondées.

Des griffons.

Une tonne de griffon, répondant aux nombres de dix.

Ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Mais de très gros problème.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la ville basse de Camelot, tandis qu'il pouvait entendre résonner la cloche d'alerte. Pendant que les habitants se mettaient à crier de terreur, avant de très vite se mettre à l'abri chez eux des griffons. Qui semblaient bien trop concentrer à poursuivre le Roi et la Reine, montant cette licorne noir à la corne et aux sabots d'or.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les rues, Ténébreux n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre la ville hait de Camelot. Alors que les griffons continuaient la poursuite, tout en parvenant à éviter les éclairs qui fondaient sur eux depuis le ciel et que Merlin leur lançait pour tenter de les abattre.

Craignant de voir ces griffons fondèrent sur lui quand il serait à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte du château. Arthur fut des plus surpris quand il vit, à l' instant où ils franchirent le pont levis, voir les griffons heurter de plein fouet un mur.

Une barrière magique.

Un mur invisible avait été érigé tout autour du château, empêchant toute créature magique de la franchir et d'atteindre le Roi et sa cour.

Et en voyant cela, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se demander, si cette barrière magique se trouvait déjà là depuis un moment ou si Merlin venait tout juste de l'incanter.

Mais décidant de remettre ces questions à plus tard, sachant à présent qu'il accompagnerait Gaius lors de la rencontre, Arthur se reconcentra sur des choses plus importantes et alarmantes, aux vus de la situation.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la prévenance de la licorne, qui s'était couchée pour lui permettre de descendre de son dos, tout en ayant repris Guenièvre dans ces bras. Arthur se tourna vers ces chevaliers, tous présent dans la cour alors que Gaius accourait vers lui, aux vus de 'état de la Reine.

_ Votre Majesté. Vous allez bien ? Demanda Léon accourait vers son Roi et sa Reine, avec Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval.

_ Je vais bien grâce à Ténébreux. Mais Guenièvre aurait besoin de soin déclara Arthur en se tournant vers le médecin de la cour.

_ Je m'en occupe Arthur proposa Elyan en tendant les bras vers sa sœur, pour la prendre des bras de son Roi.

La lui confiant, sachant qu'elle serait en sécurité avec son frère, Arthur le laissa l'emmener à l'intérieur avec Gaius, tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers la licorne. Ce dernier s'était redressé et tourné dans la direction des portes, là ou les griffons s'agglutinaient pour tenter de briser la barrière magique.

_ Que faisons-nous Arthur ? Demanda Gauvain tout en vrillant son regard sur les créatures, qui fixaient leurs regards noirs de haine sur le Roi.

_ Je l'ignore complètement Gauvain. Les griffons ne peuvent être tué avec l'aide de la magie, et Merlin ne semble que se concentrer sur la protection du château que de tuer ces derniers remarqua Arthur à son chevalier.

__ Sauf que se sera à vous de vous en chargez Arthur. Je ne peux pas protéger et combattre à la fois._

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu me proposes ? Demanda Arthur à vois haute, surprenant ces chevaliers se demandant bien à _qui_ il pouvait parler.

__ Ceci !_

La seconde d'après, trois éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel, fondant droit sur Ténébreux qui se cabra sur ces deux pattes arrières. Et avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus crier de surprise et de terreur, il vit la licorne retomber lourdement sur ces sabots, tandis que de la fumée dorée se mit à l'envelopper, le masquant à la vue de tous.

Avant d'être de nouveau visible tandis que de nombreuses mâchoires s'étaient décrochées au spectacle que leur offrait la licorne.

Cette dernière était armurée de la tête jusqu'aux sabots, d'une armure d'or qui époussetait la totalité de son corps comme une seconde peau. Mais s'était la paire d'aile au plumage noire, qui était replier de chaque côté de son flanc, venait à surprendre tous les chevaliers, les habitants et le Roi présent.

Tournant sa tête vers le Roi, Ténébreux plongea son regard d'ocre dans celui d'Arthur, qui put très bien comprendre que la créature l'attendait. Surtout aux vus du coup d'œil qu'elle fit, en fixant la selle placer sur son dos qu'Arthur avisa avant de comprendre le message.

Arthur allait combattre les griffons sur le dos d'une licorne « ailée ».

_ _Prenez une lance avec vous ! Cela sera plus facile pour abattre les griffons que votre épée _prévena Merlin dans sa tête, tandis qu'Arthur hocha de la tête se doutant qu'il le verrait.

Avisant la lance que l'un de ces chevaliers tenait, Arthur s'empressa de la lui prendre et se dépêcha de monter sur le dos de Ténébreux. Avant de se mettre à sursauter quand il vit la fumée dorée, la même qui avait métamorphosé la licorne, se répandre sur lui et le recouvrir totalement sous les cris alarmer de ces hommes.

Mais Arthur n'était pas inquiet.

Cette magie, la magie de Merlin, qui semblait l'envelopper comme une couverture, était aussi douce que de la soie et chaude comme une caresse d'un vent printanier. Et avant même d'entendre les cris surpris et éberluer de ces chevaliers, qu'Arthur comprit que Merlin l'avait, lui aussi, parer pour le combat à venir.

Abaissant la tête, tout en ayant relevé la visière du casque qui ornait sa tête, Arthur put voir que son armure aux armoiries des Pendragon, avait laissé place à une armure d'or. Une armure qui ne semblait pas peser aussi lourd sur lui que ces simples tuniques, alors qu'il vit une cape doré cascader dans son dos finissant par recouvrir l'arrière train de la licorne. Tandis qu'un bouclier était apparus à son bras gauche, de forme circulaire faisant la taille de son torse en hauteur alors qu'il faisait deux pouces d'épaisseur, avec le dragon des Pendragon dessus. Alors que dans son autre main, Arthur tenait la lance dont la pointe se mit à luire d'un feu bleu, prêt au combat avant qu'il ne vienne à tourner son regard droit vers les griffons qui attendaient toujours qu'il vienne, en dehors de la protection.

Ne les faisant pas attendre, Arthur abaissa la visière de son casque et donnant un léger coup de pied dans les flancs de la licorne, cette dernière se cabra sur ces jambes arrière, surprenant le Roi qui s'accrocha aux poignets installé sur la selle pour ne pas être désarçonné par l'animal, tandis qu'il levait sa lance.

Donnant cette image même d'un chevalier saluant son public et se tenant prêt pour une joute l'opposant à d'autre chevalier, et non pas à toute une meute de griffon assoiffer de sang.

Cette scène était à la fois grandiose et surréaliste pour tous les chevaliers qui regardèrent leur Roi, prêt à livrer bataille aux griffons, sur le dos d'une licorne et s'aidant de la magie.

Déployant ces majestueuses ailes, battant l'air près au combat, pour ensuite que Ténébreux se mettre à marcher vers ces adversaires. Et s'accrochant aux poignets de sa main gauche, Artur se tint prêt sur le dos de la licorne, dirigeant sa lance, comme prêt à jouter, droit vers le premier griffon, qui s'était placé devant les portes du pont levis, attendant leur sortie.

Pendant que la licorne se mettait à battre des ailes, tout en accélérant la cadence de ces pas, passant de la marche jusqu'au trot pour finir par courir à l'instant même ou ils franchissaient la barrière magique et se jetant droit dans les serres des griffons.

Mais dans un saut puissant, la licorne s'envola dans les airs, emmenant Arthur avec elle. Qui observa deux griffons se percuter de plein fouet, après qu'ils aient tentés de leur sauter dessus à leurs sorties. Alors qu'au passage, Arthur embrocha un des griffons dans sa lance, plantant la pointe ensorceler, nourrit d'un feu bleu, en pleine poitrine. Avant que ce dernier ne s'écrase lourdement sur le sol, mort. Pendant que les sept autres griffons se mirent à les pourchasser tandis que les deux assommés tenaient de reprendre leurs esprits après leur collision.

Et s'accrochant de toutes ces forces pour ne pas tomber du dos de la licorne, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait beaucoup se balader ainsi dans les airs avec Ténébreux. Quand il n'aurait pas toute une meute de griffon assoiffé de sang à ces trousses, qui voulaient sa mort.

Mais finissant par se reconcentrer sur le combat, Arthur frappa un autre griffon avec sa lance enchantée, dans le flanc de la créature qui hurla de douleur avant que Ténébreux ne l'achève d'un coup de sabot à la tête.

_ Et deux de moins, au suivant se dit Arthur en comptant le nombre de griffon qui lui restait à abattre.

La seconde suivante, deux éclairs grondèrent au dessus de sa tête et foudroyèrent deux autres griffons, qui chargeaient sur Arthur et la licorne, les trouvant trop près d'eux et les tuant sur le coup.

_ Merci Merlin.

__ De rien Arthur._

Quatre griffons abattus, il n'en restait plus que six encore bien vivant et bien décider à mettre la griffe sur le Roi et sa monture ailée.

Mais Ténébreux semblait être bien plus rapide qu'eux et battant des ailes avec force, se mettait à zigzaguer parmis ces adversaires. Tout en effectuant des loopings qui auraient pus désarçonner Arthur, s'il n'était pas aussi bien accroché à la selle, les jambes serré contre les flancs de la licorne. Et le cœur bien accrocher, l'empêchant de vomir sur le dos de Ténébreux.

Les 6 griffons encore vivant, se mirent à se lancer à leur poursuite, alors que Ténébreux se mit à piquer du nez vers Camelot, finissant même par atterrir et continuer sa couse, en courant à travers les rues vide de la ville basse. Tous les habitants ayant été évacués dans le château, les mettant à l'abri des créatures derrière la barrière magique. Tandis que les plus curieux s'étaient rassemblés sur les murs d'enceinte du château, pour observer le combat mener par le Roi et cette licorne contre les six griffons restant.

Ténébreux continuait sa course parmis les maisons des villageois ayant replier ces ailes contre son torse, alors que les griffons s'étaient divisés en deux groupes. Trois d'entre eux continuèrent la poursuite au sol, en leur courant après, alors que les trois autres poursuivaient la traque en volant au dessus d'eux. Et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'ils aient choisir de faire.

Parce que Merlin semblait toujours veiller au grain et prit cette occasion pour agir.

Trois éclairs zébrèrent une nouvelle fois le ciel, fondant telle des flèches mortelles sur les trois griffons qui les pourchassaient en volant. Les heurtant de plein fouet en plein poitrail, les tuant sur le coup et les faisant tomber comme des mouches, les corps calciné qui vinrent à écraser un quatrième griffon. Tandis que les deux derniers continuaient de courir après Arthur et Ténébreux.

_ Si tu le permets Merlin, j'aimerais bien finir ces deux là, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

__ A votre guise, Arthur._

_ Allez Ténébreux. Montrons à ces griffons de quoi nous valons ?

Hennissant fortement, en accord avec lui, Ténébreux se mit à accélérer la cadence, parvenant sans peine à distancer ces ennemis. Avant de surprendre Arthur quand il bifurqua à droite droit vers l'une des maisons, qu'il se mit à faire le tour de celle-ci alors que son cavalier ne comprit pas ce que la licorne avait derrière la tête, quand il finit par saisir la stratégie de Ténébreux.

Il avait fait le tour d'une maison pour finir par se retrouver derrière les deux griffons qui l'avaient perdus de vus, et ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se trouvaient derrière eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur pourfendit le dernier griffon de sa lance, en plein dans le dos, faisant hurler ce dernier de douleur avant de tomber raide mort avec la lance, toujours planter dans son dos.

Tandis que l'autre griffon encore vivant, s'élança dans les airs pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri. Mais Ténébreux s'élança à sa suite, en s'envolant dans son sillage, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, alors qu'Arthur dégaina son épée de son fourreau. Et la lame du Roi s'illumina à son tour de magie comme la lance plutôt et irradiant d'un feu bleu or, Arthur observa un bref instant son épée avant de se reconcentrer sur le dernier griffon encore vivant que Ténébreux ne lâchait pas, en lui collant au train.

_ Allez mon grand, finissons-en !

Mais à l'instant où Arthur était prêt à pourfendre le dernier griffon comme avec l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise quand la créature s'était retournée d'un coup d'aile et s'était jeter sur Ténébreux. Se le prenant en plein poitrail, le griffon attrapa dans ces serres les ailes de la licorne, l'empêchant de les utiliser pour se défaire de sa prise alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chute libre tous les trois. Arthur tenant en vain aux poignets de ces deux mains, ne désirant pas vraiment passer par-dessus le dos de Ténébreux, et tomber en chute libre à plus 100 mètres du sol.

Pendant que le griffon fondit sur la nuque de Ténébreux, planta son bec dans son armure en tentant de trouver une faille pour atteindre sa chaire. Tandis que la licorne répliquait en donnant des coups de sabots dans son torse pour obliger ce dernier de se défaire de la prise qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Alors quand Arthur parvint à se redresser et à donner un coup d'épée dans l'aile du griffon, ce dernier, hurlant de douleur à son tour, lâchant les prises qu'il avait sur les ailes de la licorne avant de donner un coup de patte au Roi. Le désarçonnant de sa monture et l'envoyant valser, chutant droit vers la terre ferme sous les cris apeurer de ces chevaliers et des habitants de Camelot.

A cet instant précis, Arthur crut que tout ralentissait autour de lui.

Sa chute semblait être longue et il était capable de voir tous les détails de ce qui se passaient autour de lui. Alors que son cœur battait pourtant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, prêt à tout instant, à jaillir de son corps et à éclater pour de bon.

Mais en entendant un hennissement trident vite suivis par un cri aigu, Arthur releva la tête au dessus de lui, apercevant Ténébreux effectuer un piquet droit vers lui, très vite suivis par le griffon.

Et tendant sa patte avant gauche vers Arthur, comme s'il lui tendait une main prête à être saisi pour le sauver, le Roi n'hésita pas une seconde. Et étendant son bras gauche pour attraper son sabot, Arthur parvint à le rattraper de justesse au moment même ou le griffon tomba comme un mur de brique sur le dos de Ténébreux.

Et de là ou se trouvait Arthur, il pouvait pleinement entendre des os se briser au choc et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il entendit le cri de douleur du Ténébreux, qui ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, déterminer.

La seconde suivante, ramenant sa patte vers sa poitrine, il ramena en même temps Arthur contre lui et en se retournant, dos face au sol, donna un profond coup de sabot dans l'estomac du griffon avec ces pattes postérieures. Se propulsant par la même occasion vers la terre ferme, enfermant Arthur dans l'étau de ces pattes et de ces ailes sui s'était replier autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon de plume et de chaleur.

Mais même ainsi, Arthur put ressentir la collision et eut l'impression de se briser lui-même alors que son souffle fut coupé, avant de sentir Ténébreux rouler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Pour ensuite, rester coucher sur le flanc droit avec des difficultés à respirer et le cœur battant à un rythme trop effréné au gout d'Arthur.

Se délogeant avec délicatesse du cocon dans lequel Ténébreux l'avait enveloppé, sans lui faire trop mal, Arthur parvint à s'extirper de ces pattes et de ces ailes, pour ensuite s'agenouiller auprès de ce dernier pour finir par constater d'un détail. L'armure dorée de la licorne avait disparus, autant que son armure qui semblait être lié à celle de Ténébreux, laissant de nouveau place à sa cotte de maille et ces protèges bras et épaules.

La fumée doré avait réapparu et semblait se concentrer sur les endroits les plus touché lors de la chute, alors que la licorne était au plus mal maintenant qu'Arthur le voyait pleinement. Voyant sans peine les blessures, les déchirures dans le pelage noir de l'animal alors que du sang perlait de ces narines qui essayaient d'emmagasiner de l'air, pour reprendre sa respiration.

Caressant l'encolure de la licorne doucement, tout en lui murmurant du soutien et des phrases apaisantes, Arthur vit que sa voix apaisait Ténébreux qui respirait plus calmement et que les battements de son cœur avaient ralentis. Tandis que la fumée ocre continuant sa longue course de le guérir de toutes ces blessures, se doutant pertinemment que Merlin était entrain de s'en charger dans l'instant.

Et Arthur se rappela d'un truc.

Merlin ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois.

Guérir Ténébreux semblait être sa priorité, oubliant le griffon, toujours vivant et hurlant dans le dos d'Arthur.

Ramassant son épée, Arthur se retourna pour faire face au griffon qui piquait du bec droit vers lui, prêt à lui rentrer dedans.

_ Allez viens là stupide créature, je t'attends !

Et alors que le griffon fondit sur lui, Arthur se tenant prêt à le recevoir, l'épée brandit. Il sentit quelque chose et poussa un cri de surprise quand on vint à le pousser sur le côté. Le poussant au sol ou il vit la licorne se dresser fièrement sur ces pattes blesser, qui tremblait encore faible des blessures qui étaient entrain de guérir.

_ Non ! Cria Arthur ne désirant pas voir la licorne se sacrifier pour lui.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit ou se relever, Ténébreux avait incliné la tête de telle sorte que sa corne était diriger droit vers le griffon, qui prit dans son élan ne put l'éviter quand sa tête vint heurter la corne de la licorne. S'empalant lui-même dessus, Ténébreux prit l'élan et la force du griffon pour se cabrer sur ces pattes postérieurs, emmenant le griffon avec vous avant de le balancer au dessus de lui et derrière lui. Tandis que la licorne tombait sur le dos, la corne ensanglantée du sang du griffon mort ou sa carcasse retombait lourdement à plusieurs mètres de lui, derrière lui.

_ Ténébreux !

Accourant auprès de la licorne, Arthur s'agenouilla auprès de ce dernier qui s'était redressé quelque peu, agenouiller au sol alors que la fumée ocre continuait d'opérer sur son corps. Guérissant les blessures qu'il avait encore et qu'il s'était fais en combattant le dernier griffon, alors que le sang de la créature sur sa corne finit par disparaitre comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu sais que j'aurais pus m'occuper moi-même de ce griffon ?

Vrillant son regard dans le sien, Arthur n'eut aucune difficulté pour savoir que la licorne avait des doutes sur la question. Et croisant son regard ocre, le Roi eut, pendant un bref instant, l'image familière de Merlin lui jetant ce même regard. Disant qu'il doutait vraiment sur les capacités d'Arthur en ce qui concernait de combattre les créatures magiques.

_ Toi. Ca se voit que tu as fréquenté asser Merlin pour avoir ces regards.

Hochant de la tête en hennissant, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de la licorne, qui était drôlement intelligente comparer aux autres créatures magiques qu'il avait jusqu'ici croiser. Caressant l'encolure de Ténébreux, le jeune Roi ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le crin de ce dernier était affreusement doux sous son toucher, un peu comme s'il caressait de la soie.

Et sous sa main, Arthur pouvait ressentir les vibrations émanant du corps de la licorne, qui donnait cette impression de « ronronner » sous sa caresse, appréciant le geste.

Puis tournant son regard vers Camelot, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux tomber dans les plaines qui bordaient la ville basse, Arthur put constater des dégâts causer par les griffons pendant le combat alors que les carcasses de ces derniers se trouvaient un peu partout dans le ville basse.

_ Je vais devoir rentrer. Mes hommes ont besoin de moi et je dois savoir comment va Guenièvre, est ce que…

Sauf qu'Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Ténébreux s'était déjà relever, allant mieux que quelques secondes plutôt, bien que le Pendragon put constater qu'il boitait toujours des jambes. Dus à la collision brutale avec le sol plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Avançant vers Camelot, Ténébreux s'arrêta, dos à Arthur avant de tourner la tête vers lui attendant quelque chose. Et le Roi finit très vite par comprendre que la licorne attendait qu'il monte sur son dos, pour pouvoir le ramener plus vite chez lui, avant qu'il ne rentre, lui-même, chez lui.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas Ténébreux. Ramène-moi à Camelot ?

La demande avait été demandée avec autant de gentillesse que de délicatesse, laissant ainsi le choix à ce dernier de refuser de le ramener et de très bien rentrer chez lui directement.

Ne le faisant pas attendre et veillant à ne pas trop appuyer sur son dos, Arthur monta sur le dos de Ténébreux qui se mit à trotter vers Camelot avant de très vite galoper pour rentrer plus vite dans la cité, pendant que le Pendragon se tenait à la longue crinière de la licorne pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur sa croupe.

Alors quand il arriva dans la cour pavé de la citadelle, il n'eut même pas le temps de descendre du dos de Ténébreux qu'il fut assiégé par ces chevaliers inquiet pour lui.

_ Vous allez bien Votre Majesté ?

_ Nous étions si inquiet de vous voir combattre ces griffons sans pouvoir venir vous soutenir ?

_ Que devons nous faire à présent Votre Majesté ? Répliquer ?

_ Que tout le monde se taise pour l'amour de Dieu, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ordonna Arthur en faisant face à ces chevaliers, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de donner enfin ces ordres. Oui je vais bien. Non, votre aide ne m'était utile surtout que vous auriez pus risquer vos vies. Et non, nous n'allons pas répliquer. Nous avons asser fais de remue-ménage aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Vous pouvez tous disposer !

Et avant que ces chevaliers n'obéissent à ces ordres, Arthur s'était déjà retourner vers Ténébreux qui attendait sagement derrière lui, qu'il lui parle.

_ Tu peux à présent retourner chez toi, mon ami. Tu as remplis la mission que Merlin t'avait demandé et encore merci de ton soutien. Il a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Arthur alors qu'il posa doucement sa main sur le mufle de la licorne.

Poussant sur sa main, Ténébreux finit par s'incliner devant Arthur, jusqu'à plier l'une de ces pattes antérieur pour appuyer sa révérence. Avant de se redresser et avec un dernier regard, finit par se détourner de lui et marcha calmement vers la sortie du château, Arthur le regardant. Pour qu'ensuite, il ne se mette à trottiner puis à courir, s'éloignant de Camelot au galop jusqu'à disparaitre dans la forêt.

Ombre noir qui galopait aussi rapide et silencieux que le vent.

__ Votre chemin recroisera celui de Ténébreux, Arthur. Ne vous en faites pas._

_ Je sais. Mais j'espère que tu n'esquiveras pas la rencontre que tu as prévue demain avec Gaius. J'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser répliqua Arthur tout en levant les yeux au ciel, se doutant que Merlin pouvait le voir.

__ Je serais là, n'ayez crainte. Nous nous reverrons demain Arthur._

_ A demain.

Et se détournant du ciel et des portes, Arthur se retourna vers les escaliers menant aux portes de la citadelle, s'empressant de rejoindre sa femme qui avait été plus tôt dans l'après-midi pendant la fuite.

* * *

**Voila pour ce 5ème chapitre**

**j'espère qu'il vous aura plus j'attends vos com avec impatience**

**sinon le chapitre 6 se fera longtemps desirer puisque j'ai d'autre révélation à faire avec les autres fics que j'écris ;)**

**je vous dis à plus tard et bonne fin de soirée**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 6 A la recherche des réponses

**Salut à tous**

**voici un chapitre court pour faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre de Merlin et d'Arthur **

**mais dans ce chapitre vous aurez deja de grande révélation sur la condition de Merlin**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : A la recherche des réponses**

Ayant finis par rejoindre Gaius dans son laboratoire, suivis par Gauvain, Léon et Perceval. Le médecin de la cour était entrain de soigner Guenièvre, en appliquant une crème sur le bleu qui apparaissait sur son front, sous la surveillance de son frère Elyan, dans la petite chambre à côté du laboratoire.

Chambre ayant appartenus par le passé à Merlin.

Lieu qu'il essayait d'éviter le plus pendant ces cinq dernières années.

Oubliant ce dernier, pour le moment, Arthur se concentra uniquement sur l'instant, sur sa femme alors que Gaius terminait les derniers soins sur elle.

_ Comment va-t'elle ?

_ Elle s'en remettra Votre Majesté. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Elle aura sans aucun doute mal à la tête pendant quelques jours, rien qu'une potion ne pourrait en venir à bout prévena Gaius à l'intention de son Roi de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la Reine.

_ Tant mieux. Merci Gaius.

Inclinant de la tête, Gaius quitta la chambre avec les autres chevaliers, laissant Arthur seul, veillant, au chevet de Guenièvre.

Remettant une des mèches folles derrière son oreille, Arthur caressa le visage de sa bien aimée, plonger dans le sommeil. Avant de tendre l'oreille vers la discussion qu'entretenaient ces chevaliers avec Gaius.

_ Heureusement que Merlin était de notre côté aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pus nous en sortir vivant remarqua Léon.

_ Merlin a toujours été de notre côté Léon. Sorcier ou pas, il reste notre ami.

_ Un ami qui ne nous a jamais dit la vérité, Gauvain. Ni même à Arthur, craignant sa réaction. Mais nous aurions pus l'aider s'il nous l'avait dis remarqua Perceval.

_ Il avait sans doute peur que notre loyauté pour Arthur soit plus forte que celle que nous portions pour lui. Il avait sans doute peur que nous le trahissons pour notre Roi proposa Elyan.

_ Je me demande bien comment Lancelot aurait réagis ce jour là ? Se demanda Léon sur le fameux jour où Merlin avait utilisé ces pouvoirs pour sauver Sefa.

_ Il l'aurait aidé et protégé avoua Gaius. Lancelot était l'un des seuls, hormis moi, Hunith et Will, l'ami d'enfance de Merlin, à connaitre son secret. Il le savait depuis l'épisode du griffon et pourtant, il ne l'a jamais dénoncé à Arthur ou à quiconque d'autre.

_ Et il ne nous a rien dis non plus ! Si je ne connaissais pas Lancelot comme je l'ais connus, je pourrais penser que son amitié allait bien plus à Merlin qu'à Arthur. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'est rien dis à Arthur à cause de tous ceux qui ont passés leurs vies à le menacer, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mais moi, il aurait pus me le dire.

_ Lancelot l'a appris par accident Gauvain, et il n'a jamais rien fais contre Merlin. Il veillait toujours à ce que rien ne lui arrive. C'est même lui, certaine fois, qui couvrait Merlin pour l'aider à utiliser sa magie pour Camelot. C'est à cause de cela que Lancelot s'est sacrifié pour refermer le voile. Merlin avait tout mis en œuvre pour prendre la place d'Arthur et Lancelot savait que l'avenir de Camelot résidait dans le soutien que Merlin donnait à Arthur. Il s'est sentis fautif de sa mort, tout comme il n' pas pus empêcher Morgane de l'utiliser pour atteindre Arthur et Guenièvre. Merlin m'a avouer que les conversations qu'il avait avec Lancelot, était ce qui lui manquait le plus avoua Gaius à ce propos.

Et s'était aussi ce qui l'énervait.

Merlin avait eu plus confiance en Lancelot, qu'il connaissait de bien moins loin que lui, qu'en lui-même. Que lui et son chevalier aient accomplis des miracles, avec la magie de l'un et l'épée de l'autre, le rendait jaloux.

Comme le fait que Lancelot s'était sacrifier pour prendre la place, non pas d'Arthur, mais celle de Merlin qui avait tout mis en ouvre pour prendre sa place à lui, pour le sacrifice et de refermer la brèche entre le monde des morts et des vivants.

Oui, il était jaloux !

De ce lien qui avait unis ces deux hommes et qu'il n'avait jamais pus comprendre. Les enviant par moment.

Et s'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

Il ne voulait pas être jaloux. Surtout pas de Merlin ou encore de Lancelot. Pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Comment allait Merlin ? Demanda Gaius curieux de savoir comment allait son protéger depuis toutes ces années.

Faisant sortir Arthur de ces questions mentales incessantes, qui ne cessaient jamais de tourner en rond dans sa tête.

_ Il est plus gros. Plus grand. Et plus poilus avoua Gauvain.

_ Il semblerait que Morgane l'aurait maudite. Le transformant en une espèce de loup capable de se tenir sur ces jambes arrières rapporta Léon à l'intention de Gaius, tout en ayant donné un coup à l'arrière de la tête de son frère d'arme pour son annonce.

_ Et qu'à cause de cela, il refuserait de s'approcher de sa fille. Par peur de lui faire du mal continua Perceval.

_ Vous savez de quel genre de créature Merlin a été maudit ? Demanda Elyan.

_ Je pense savoir, oui.

La seconde suivante, Arthur entendit du bruit, se doutant que Gaius devait être entrain de chercher quelque chose parmis ces étagères encombrer de livre et d'ouvrage. Et voulant lui aussi des réponses, Arthur quitta la chambre et les rejoignit dans le laboratoire.

Observant le médecin de la cour attendant son verdict comme le reste de ces chevaliers.

Etant monter à l'étage pour aller chercher l'un des gros ouvrages qui se trouvait tout en haut d'une étagère, Arthur vit Gaius feuilleter plusieurs livres et grimoires avant de les reposer avec empressement. Puis attrapant un autre grimoire noir et sombre, qui paressait avoir vus de meilleur jour.

Se mettant à le feuilleter puis trouvant une page bien précise, Gaius tourna un instant son regard sur les chevaliers se trouvant sous lui avec le Roi, avant de s'empresser de redescendre avec l'ouvrage en question.

_ Gaius ?

_ Est-ce que le loup, dont Merlin possède le physique à cause de la malédiction, ressemblait-il à ceci ? Demanda le médecin de la cour, posant son ouvrage à plat sur la table, ouverte à une page bien précise.

Baissant le regard vers la page montré par l'index de Gaius, Arthur comme ces chevaliers découvrirent la peinture d'un loup. Mais d'un loup à l'apparence humaine qui était juché sur un monticule de corps en sang d'enfant, avec deux enfants morts dans ces pattes avant. Ce spectacle terrifiant, se déroulant sous une pleine lune.

Avisant l'inscription sous le dessin, Arthur pencha pour la lire, quittant ainsi du regard cette scène funeste.

_ « Dans l'Ancienne Religion, nulle autre créature n'a été autant crainte et redouter que le lycan. L'être humain maudit, mordu ou étant venu au monde avec ce fardeau, se voyait, chaque soir, lors de la pleine lune, transformer en lycan. Créature mi-homme et mi-loup qui terrorise la civilisation de son hurlement et de son gout pour le sang et la chaire. S'attaquant aux bétails, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il apprécie la chaire humaine, en particulier celle des enfants. Douer d'une force surhumaine, il est capable d'affronter toute une armée d'homme à lui tout seul. Le seul moyen de se cacher de cet être néfaste, est de ne point sortir lors des pleines lunes, de se barricader chez soie et de prier pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas. »

A la fin de sa lecture, Arthur releva les yeux vers Gaius, qui avait pris place dans un siège et avait tourné son regard vers lui et ces chevaliers.

_ Alors Merlin serait… un lycan ? Mais d'après cette inscription, se n'est que lors des pleines lunes qu'il se transforme ? La prochaine pleine lune est dans une semaine et il a déjà l'apparence d'un loup remarqua Arthur.

_ Lorsqu'elle l'a maudit, Morgane a dus veiller à ce que Merlin soit totalement un loup-garou. C'est un des noms qu'on donne au lycanthrope avoua Gaius.

_ « Apprécie la chaire humaine, en particulier celle des enfants ». Je comprends mieux pourquoi il reste loin de sa fille dans ce cas. Ce que je peux détester Morgane.

_ Je ne pense pas que la malédiction de Merlin durera éternellement, Gauvain !

_ Que voulez vous dire Gaius ?

_ Ce que je veux dire Perceval, c'est qu'un lycanthrope maudit est bien plus différent qu'un lycan qui a été mordu ou celui qui est né lycan. La transformation dut à la magie à un cout et un prix, aussi bien pour le jeteur que pour le concerner avoua Gaius.

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Il est extrèmement difficile, aussi bien pour Morgane, de maudire un être humain, en particulier quand c'est un sorcier. Alors un sorcier comme Merlin, c'est encore plus compliquer. L'effort est telle que cela affaiblit considérablement le jeteur de sort, qui peut rester plusieurs mois avant de jeter de nouveau sort. Dans le cas le plus grave, cela pourrait le tuer…

_ Cela n'a pas tué Morgane et elle est bien vivante remarqua Gauvain avec fatalité avant de se recevoir un coup sur la tête, pour avoir coupé l'explication de Gaius par Léon.

_ Ce qui prouve que Morgane est devenu puissante au cours de ces dernières années. Mais cela serait une mort certaine si elle avait maudit Merlin à demeurer loup-garou pour la vie reprit Gaius. La seule malédiction qui existe sur ce cas et qui pourrait rendre des plus heureuse Morgane, est la malédiction surnommer les « 7 hivers ».

_ Les « 7 hivers » ?

_ Les êtres vivants maudits à devenir des loups-garous, Arthur, ne demeurent à rester des loups que pour 7 hivers. Devant se transformer à chaque pleine lune, durant les 7 années qui ont suivis le sortilège. Merlin a sans doute dus passer ces cinq dernières années sous l'apparence du loup, il ne doit lui rester que deux ans à demeurer ainsi avant de pouvoir redevenir humain.

_ Et après Gaius, il redeviendra le Merlin que l'on connait ? Demanda Gauvain tout content.

_ Mais il y a un « mais » n'est ce pas Gaius ?

_ Oui, il y en a un Arthur. Il ne faut, qu'en aucun cas, que celui maudit en lycan ne vienne à dévorer le cœur encore palpitant, d'un enfant avoua Gaius.

_ Et que se passera-t-il si Merlin dévore le cœur d'un enfant ? Demanda Elyan choquer, comme tous les autres présents dans la pièce.

_ Il demeura, à jamais, un loup-garou. Et se sera le loup en lui qui prendra le dessus et Merlin disparaitra pour toujours. Un être néfaste et désirant pour toujours le sang et la chaire d'innocente victime.

_ Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Morgane la maudit à devenir un loup-garou. Elle doit espérer ainsi se débarrasser de lui, en attaquant sa propre fille, et ainsi, elle n'aura plus aucune résistance pour atteindre Arthur remarqua Perceval comprenant le sens de la stratégie de la Sorcière.

_ Mais Merlin est toujours là ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il tient toujours le coup. Et nous serons là pour ces deux prochaines années. Nous allons le soutenir.

_ Et comment Gauvain ? Dois-je te rappeler que Merlin est un sorcier, sans oublier un lycan. Un monstre ! Il serait une menace plus grande pour Camelot, ces habitants et nos enfants. Et…

_ Arthur !

Se retournant vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre dans son monologue d'insulte à l'intention de Merlin. Arthur fit face à Guenièvre qui se tenait debout dans l'encablure de la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Merlin. La regardant de son regard qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade !

_ Cela suffit Arthur ! J'en ais plus qu'asser de t'entendre radoter la même chose depuis cinq ans. Sur le fait que Merlin t'a trahi et toutes les insultes suivantes. Mais le seul qi est trahis l'autre dans cette histoire, Arthur, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as obligé Merlin à devoir se découvrir pour sauver Sefa de la mort. Une innocente qui ne souhaitait qu'aider son père et qui l'aimait. Tu n'as pas voulus souhaiter écouter le cœur de Merlin alors qu'il a passé sa vie à te servir et à te protéger. Et toi Arthur, qu'as-tu fais exactement pour lui ? Que lui as-tu donné ?

_ Je lui ais donner mon amitié et…

_ Tu prétends être un ami alors que c'est toi, le premier, qui lui as tourné le dos. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a risqué sa vie en venant nous aider et Morgane l'a blessé ? Et dois-je aussi te rappeler qu'il nous a envoyé le Ténébreux nous soutenir ? Sans compter qu'il a, de là ou il se trouvait, lancer des éclairs pour empêcher à nos poursuivants de nous faire du mal ? Et n'oublis pas que, d'avoir passé sa vie à te protéger pendant toutes ces années, il s'est attirer des ennemis et regarde ou sa l'a mené. Morgane l'a maudis et il ne peut s'approcher de son propre enfant par crainte de s'en prendre à elle. Que te faut-il de plus pour voir tout ce qu'il t'a donné pour que tu essayes de voir les choses à sa façon ? Tu n'étais pas prêt à connaitre la vérité et tu ne l'es toujours pas aujourd'hui répliqua Guenièvre fermant le caquet de son époux à la stupéfaction des chevaliers présents.

_ De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Merlin voudra remettre les pieds dans Camelot ainsi. Je le connais bien et il ne mettrait jamais la vie d'innocent en danger expliqua Gaius.

_ Il va venir demain à l'aube pour vous voir Gaius avoua Guenièvre à l'intention du médecin de la cour.

_ C'est vrai. Ou ça ?

_ Il a dis que vous le seriez le moment venus avoua Guenièvre. Pourrais-je vous accompagner demain ?

_ Bien évidemment mon enfant. Cela sera avec une grande joie.

_ Et moi aussi j'en serais. Vous savez ou sera la rencontre, Gaius ? Demanda Gauvain.

_ Merlin me le dira le moment venu.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 6**

**a beintôt pour la suite **

**big bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	8. Chapitre 7 Le début des explications

**Merci pour toutes vos com elles mont fais vraiment plaisir**

**sinon voici enfin la suite avec, comme le chapitre le dit, "le début des explications"**

**vous en apprendrez plus par la suite **

**sinon je n'ai que deux mots a vous dire:**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le début des explications**

Il n'était pas parvenu à dormir.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit.

Pas après la remontrance de Guenièvre, devant ces chevaliers, qui lui avait dis sa façon de penser.

En ne mâchant pas ces mots. Elle n'y était pas allé par quatre chemin et lui avait dis tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, depuis ces cinq dernières années.

La façon abjecte dont il avait rejeté Merlin, tout comme le fait qu'elle avait dus prendre en charge l'intendance du pays, à cause de ces absences pendant les réunions.

Et Guenièvre en avait sa claque.

Ras le bol.

Et à son plus grand énervement, un serviteur qui passait par là, attendit toute la discussion et avec le bouche à oreille, tout Camelot savait que le Roi se faisait tirer les oreilles par sa Reine. Et cela l'avait tellement mis en colère, qu'Arthur avait fais la chasse au serviteur. Cherchant celui qui avait écouté au porte et se ferait un plaisir de le tuer.

Guenièvre avait dus intervenir avant le massacre avec les chevaliers pour intercepter Arthur avant le massacre, et avait sanctionné le serviteur d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots pour une bonne semaine. S'était mieux que d'être au pilori pendant une semaine, Guenièvre avait été plutôt gentille dans l'histoire.

Bien qu'elle détestait, elle aussi, par-dessus tout les rapporteurs et les discussions que les autres pouvaient avoir sur la vie du couple royal. Surtout des discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir, en ce qui concernait la relation qu'Arthur avait eu avec son serviteur Merlin.

Cela avait convaincus tout le monde de ne plus radoter sur la vie privée de leurs Majestés ou bien, sur les autres sujets les concernant, sinon gare aux représailles sévères. Bien que de nombreux serviteurs avouaient que si cela avait été sous le règne d'Uther, le fautif aurait été tué sans retour possible.

Alors ils pouvaient tout se sentir chanceux d'avoir des souverains aussi sensible pour leurs sujets, quelques soient son rang dans la société.

Et à part ce léger problème, survenu dans la soirée, Arthur avait évité la chambre conjugale. Passant la nuit blanche la plus longue de sa vie, à errer dans le château comme une âme en peine. Effrayant garde et serviteur qui travaillait la nuit, qui se mettaient à raser les murs pour éviter le plus possible leur Roi. Qui ne semblait pas les voir, bien trop plonger dans ces pensées que sur le monde extérieur autour de lui.

Alors, quand l'aube fut enfin arriver, Arthur se trouvait déjà devant le laboratoire de Gaius, au moment ou Guenièvre et ces quatre chevaliers le rejoignirent. Eux aussi, voulant avoir quelques explications de Merlin.

N'attendant pas les salutations de ces chevaliers ou encore que Guenièvre ne se mette à l'incendier de tous les noms innimaginable, Arthur frappa à la porte de Gaius ou la voix de ce dernier résonna à l'intérieur, invitant ces derniers à entrer.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Arthur entra dans la demeure du médecin de la cour, constatant que ce dernier était déjà levé et s'affairait à faire une potion. Tandis que Guenièvre et les autres chevaliers entrèrent à la suite de leur Roi, qui observait Gaius, se demandant ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

_ Que faites-vous Gaius ? Lui demanda Arthur l'observant.

_ J'essaye de faire une potion pour Merlin. Une potion qui pourrait bien rompre la Malédiction que lui a lancée Morgane. Bien sur, la potion est longue et il faut utiliser la magie, mais c'est un sacrifice que je peux concevoir si cela permet à Merlin de pouvoir serrer son enfant dans ces bras. Sans avoir crainte de lui faire du mal déclara Gaius, ne craignant pas une seule seconde d'offusquer le Roi et les autres à ce propos.

Bien sur, si Léon, Elyan et Perceval regardèrent Gaius choquer qu'il vient de confesser utiliser la magie. Guenièvre et Gauvain le comprenaient après tous les jours passés ou le médecin de la cour leur avait avoué, que tous sortilèges lancé devaient être contré par la magie. Et une malédiction en faisait partis.

Tandis qu'Arthur observa un instant Gaius se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle révélation, mais d'un côté si cela pouvait aider Merlin, il devait le laisser faire. Mais une question s'immisça dans son esprit.

_ Si une telle potion existait, Gaius. Pour quelle raison Merlin n'y aurait pas songé ?

_ Merlin ne possède pas mes ouvrages, Votre Majesté. La potion en question résidait dans un très ancien ouvrage que je possède depuis ma jeunesse, et qui est très difficile aujourd'hui de se procurer. Alors non, quelque chose me dit que Merlin ne l'a pas tenté.

_ Vous avez tous les ingrédients qu'il vous faut pour réaliser la potion ? Lui demanda Arthur à la surprise générale de tous.

Bien qu'il ne fit pas attention au regard des autres sur lui, se concentrant uniquement sur le vieil homme, attendant sa réponse.

_ Non. Les quelques ingrédients qui me manque, je peux me les procurer facilement mais le principal vient de Merlin avoua Gaius, avant de très vite préciser à la vue des regards interrogatifs des autres autour de lui. Des poils et du sang de Merlin !

_ Et il devra ensuite boire la potion ? Demanda Guenièvre en s'immisçant dans la discussion.

_ Non. La potion devra être illuminé par la clarté d'une pleine lune et Merlin ne pourra le boire qu'après avoua Gaius.

_ Vous aviez dis que lors des pleines lunes, Merlin n'était plus lui-même puisque c'était le loup en lui qui aura le dessus remarqua Gauvain rappelant ce détail.

_ Oui. La potion doit être bue après la pleine lune et le plus vite possible, sinon les effets donnés par l'astre disparaitront et la potion sera fichu expliqua Gaius avant de dire ce que tous les autres avaient compris. La potion doit être ingurgitée quand il est sous la pleine lune.

_ Alors que c'est le loup qui aura le dessus affirma Arthur plus qu'une question.

_ Oui. C'est pour cette raison que la potion a été oubliée. A cause de la dangerosité pour ce qui est d'obliger le maudit à la boire.

_ Ca va être amusant de tenter d'obliger Merlin de boire la potion si on va avoir à faire au loup. Un loup avide de sang et de chair, et qui à une force surhumaine. Ce serait un sacré moment à passé qu'on pourrait relever ?

_ Ne soit pas idiot Gauvain. Merlin t'aura déchiqueter avant même que tu es lever le petit doigt pour lui faire boire cette potion, et il ne pourra pas s'arrêter. C'est du suicide Gaius. Personne ne pourra l'approcher sans risquer de se faire tuer.

_ Sauf que contrairement à vous, Léon. Merlin connait des êtres qui se trouvent être plus fort que lui, physiquement parlant, et ils pourraient pleinement maitriser le loup de Merlin. Nous n'aurons alors que lui faire boire la potion et Merlin redeviendra humain expliqua simplement Gaius, tout en continuant de faire la potion.

_ Donc d'ici une semaine, on devra faire boire cette potion à Merlin et il pourra reprendre forme humaine ? Mais est ce qu'elle sera prête à temps ? Demanda Arthur juste pour confirmation. Est-ce que Merlin vous a dis ou aura lieu la rencontre ?

_ Oui, Merlin pourra redevenir humain à la prochaine pleine lune. Et oui, j'aurais le temps de la finir à temps avoua Gaius avant de répondre à la dernière question. Pour le lieu de la rencontre, Merlin me l'a dis par télépathie ou on devait se rencontrer. Êtes-vous sur de vouloir venir ?

_ Bien sur que nous venons Gaius. Nous en avons parlé à Merlin, et il a accepté que moi et Gauvain nous venions puisque nous lui avons demandé hier avoua Guenièvre pour elle et le chevalier qui l'escortait.

_ Quand est-il pour les autres ? Demanda Gaius en se tournant vers Arthur et les trois autres chevaliers.

_ Nous viendrons aussi. Nous aimerions connaitre la vérité de sa bouche avoua Elyan, en se désignant lui, Perceval et Léon.

_ Et vous Sire ?

_ Vous connaissez ma réponse Gaius. Allons-y voulez-vous bien. Finissons en le plus possible.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Arthur montra d'un geste à Gaius la porte pour que ce dernier leur montre le chemin. Ce que le médecin de la cour n'hésita pas un seul instant, terminant ce qu'il était entrain de faire, mettant en pause la potion, avant de quitter son laboratoire avec les six jeunes le suivant derrière lui.

Gaius les mena à travers le château, quittant la citadelle en descendant dans la Ville Haut, avant de très vite la quitter pour la Ville Basse. Alors qu'Arthur apaisa les gardes qu'ils croisèrent sur le fait qu'il allait se balader dehors, alors que l'aube n'était pas encore lever, avec la Reine, ses quatre meilleurs chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ainsi que le médecin de la cour. Ce dernier qui finit par les emmener sur les sentiers battus, hors de la Ville Basse, droit vers la forêt ou à travers les arbres, il les conduisit jusqu'à la grande clairière, là ou Arthur avait combattus le Grand Dragon par le passé.

_ C'est ici que Merlin m'a donner rendez vous avoua Gaius observant la clairière autour de lui, tout comme les autres.

_ Et ou est-il ?

_ Soyez patient Arthur. Le soleil n'est pas encore lever. Nous avons encore le temps.

__ Il faut dire que la patiente n'a jamais été un fort pour lui._

La voix résonna dans toute la clairière, les faisant sursauter alors qu'ils cherchèrent tous, frénétiquement son possesseur autour d'eux. Avant de tous tressaillir quand ils virent tous, Merlin apparaitre devant leurs yeux, jaillissant du néant comme si de rien n'était.

Tandis qu'il ne portait pas ou plutôt, ne se cachait pas sous son imposant manteau à capuchon bleu nuit, qu'Arthur et les autres l'avaient vus vêtir la veille. Mais affubler d'une tunique.

Une tunique bleu foncer par-dessus une chemise blanche, avec un pantalon court trouver à l'arrière pour laisser passer sa queue touffue, qui battait l'air négligemment. Alors que son habituel foulard bleu, celui qu'Arthur l'avait toujours vus mettre au temps qu'il était son serviteur, autour du cou. Sauf que ce n'était pas la tenue qui les choquait, s'était plutôt le fait que Merlin s'était littéralement dévoiler à eux, sous sa forme de lycan.

Mesurant bien deux mètres de haut en se dressant sur ces deux pattes arrière, le dos légèrement arcbouté, la fine musculature de ces pattes était compensée par la musculature de son poitrail imposant. Bien que ce fût son pelage noir ébène touffu qui le rendait imposant aux yeux de tous, alors que ces prunelles bleu clair étaient vrillées sur chacun d'eux, la seule partis de lui encore pleinement humain.

Avant de s'attarder sur Gaius, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que le sourire ressemblait plus à un sourire carnassier qu'à un sourire avenant.

_ Bonjour Gaius.

_ Merlin souria le médecin de la cour avant de s'avancer pour prendre le petit « grand » dans ces bras. Tu m'as vraiment manqué mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ?

_ A part le fait que je ne suis plus vraiment humain, et bien, je crois que je ne m'en sors pas mal Gaius. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Je vais bien Merlin. Je vais plus que bien à présent que je sais que tu vas bien, toi, Sefa, votre fille et ta mère avoua Gaius. Comment vont-elles d'ailleurs ?

_ Elles vont bien toutes les trois. Elles sont en sécurité et le plus loin possible de Morgane. Dans un endroit ou elle ne pourrait jamais les atteindre avoua Merlin à l'intention de son « ancien » mentor.

_ Et de Camelot par la même occasion.

_ Arthur !

_ Non laisse, Guenièvre. Oui, Arthur. Je les ais mise à l'abri, elles et bien d'autre. De toi et de tes hommes, qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête. Mettre à mort d'innocente victime ou leur seule crime a été de venir au monde avec des pouvoirs, comme moi ? Demanda Merlin.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Ce n'est pas ta mission d'éradiquer la magie d'Albion, Arthur ! Que tu le veules ou non, la magie a été, est et sera toujours là. Tu peux continuer de faire du tort aux autres, à des personnes que tu ne connais pas et qui ne te connaisses pas non plus. Et le seul résultat de ce conflit, c'est que tu plongeras le monde dans une guerre inutile avec des victimes des deux côtés. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Demanda Merlin à Arthur d'une voix dangereusement calme. Faire les mêmes erreurs que ton père et causer encore plus de tort autour de toi ?

_ Les sorciers sont une menace ! Et tu le sais bien. Ils ne cesseront jamais de nous attaquer et de mettre en péril la vie de mes sujets répliqua Arthur. Comme l'est Morgane et…

_ Et _**moi**_ ? Avoua Merlin, terminant sa phrase à la place d'Arthur. Je suis une menace ? Quand est ce que j'ai été une menace pour toi Arthur. Le jour ou, _**avec ma magie**_, j'ai empêché cette pauvre vieille femme que ton père avait fais exécuter son fils de posséder des pouvoirs magiques, de te planter ce poignard dans le cœur ? Ou bien le moment ou j'ai, _**avec ma magie**_, obliger les serpents qu'utilisait Valiant dans ces combats, à sortir de son bouclier pour que tous les vois ? Ou bien la fois ou j'ai soufflé le vent, _**avec ma magie**_, sur la torche que tu utilisais pour combattre l'Adanc ? Ou bien ce jour ou j'avais bus ce poison pour t'empêcher de le boire ou, _**avec ma magie**_, je t'ais envoyer cette lueur dans le noir pour te guider alors que j'étais à l'agonie ? Dois-je continuer la liste de toutes les fois ou _**ma magie**_ t'a protéger, toi. Gwen. Gaius. Morgane. Lancelot. Gauvain. Même ton père, le Roi Uther. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre incalculable de fois ou je vous ais sauvé vous et Camelot, de la mort comme de la défaite. Je n'ai jamais demandé de remerciement, ni même de dédommagement. Et qu'est ce que tout cela m'a donné ? De tous vous protéger. J'ai perdu des êtres chers, uniquement pour te protéger. J'ai perdu Will, mon plus vieil ami et mon ami d'enfance, mort pour te sauver d'une flèche. J'ai perdu Freya, mon premier amour, la jeune druidesse qui avait été maudit à devenir le Bastet à la lumière de la lune, et que tu as tué de ta lame. J'ai perdu Balinor, mon père, le Seigneur des Dragons, que je n'ai pus connaitre qu'une seule journée. J'ai condamné Morgane à suivre Morgause pour préserver ta vie et celle de ton père. Et j'ai perdu Lancelot, mon meilleur ami et le seul être au monde à connaitre ma véritable nature, et ne m'avoir jamais jugé mais toujours soutenus. Alors dis-moi, Arthur Pendragon, crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me prendre Sefa et notre enfant, après toutes ces personnes que j'ai perdu à cause de toi ? Pour toi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur ne put rien répliquer à la remontrance et à la déclaration que Merlin venait de lui faire. Sans gêne. Avec aucune colère dans la voix mais le ton détacher et de froideur était bien pire que le Roi aurait crus possible. Encore pire que les remontrances de Guenièvre la veille.

Les paroles l'avaient touchés et lui faisaient bien plus mal qu'une gifle ou qu'une lame enfoncer dans son flanc. Même s'il le savait déjà, ayant entendus Gaius lui en parler il y a quelques années, de tous ce que Merlin avait accomplis, comme de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu ou mis de côté pour lui. C'était bien pire quand c'était Merlin lui-même qui les lui disait.

Il aurait crus que le poids du mensonge et de la vérité l'aurait quelque peu allégé, mais au lieu de ça, ça l'écrasait comme un mur de brique sur ces épaules. Même si Merlin lui avait mentis, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir trahis.

Arthur l'avait, lui aussi, trahis.

Et il se sentait vraiment mal.

Surtout aux vus des regards que portaient Guenièvre sur lui, un regard de remontrance, qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il devrait faire attention aux prochaines paroles qu'il prononcerait. Tandis que si, les yeux de Gauvain étaient tous aussi scrutateur que ceux de son épouse, ces autres chevaliers le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient qu'il réagisse. Alors que Gaius n'avait pas quitté des yeux Merlin du regard, bien trop inquiet pour son protégé que pour son Roi.

_ Alors Arthur. Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Merlin, attendant comme les autres à ce qu'il vienne à répliquer.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à dire ? Je crois que nous nous sommes tous dis, non ? Demanda Arthur avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, finissant ainsi par se mettre à l'écart du groupe.

Et le plus loin possible de Merlin.

Loin de la discussion mais pas d'écouter l'échange qui continuerait.

_ Alors Merlin. Vas-tu nous dire à qui ressemble ta fille ? Et comment elle s'appel ? Lui demanda Guenièvre en lui souriant.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir la retracer et l'utiliser contre moi ? Demanda fataliste Merlin avant de sourire à cette dernière. Je plaisantais Gwen. De toute façon, là ou elle se trouve est inacceptable pour des non initier, tant qu'un magicien ne vous ouvre pas le passage.

_ Alors ? Comment est-elle ? Redemanda Gauvain.

_ Elle ressemble à sa mère. Mais elle a mes yeux et la couleur de me cheveux. Heuresement qu'elle n'a pas hérité de mes oreilles décoller, cela n'aurait pas fais jolie sur une telle merveille. Sauf que Sefa ne cesse de dire que c'est ma réplique avoua Merlin.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me la montrer ? Lui demanda Gaius.

Sous les regards intriguer des autres qui se demandaient bien comment Merlin pouvait lui montrer sa fille. Quand ils regardèrent ce dernier s'avancer vers le médecin de la cour, pour ensuite déposer sa « main » droite sur sa tête ou Gaius avait fermé les yeux. Avant que ce dernier ne vienne à sourire, au moment ou les yeux de Merlin s'illuminèrent d'or.

Brillèrent de magie.

Alors que le sourire de Gaius était un sourire d'affection pendant que le sorcier retirait sa main de son front, retrouvant ces yeux bleu et que le vieil homme finit par rouvrir les yeux.

_ Elle est sans nulle doute ton portrait cracher avoua Gaius avec une lueur d'adoration dans le regard en le posant sur son « protégé ». Surtout qu'elle semble être aussi maladroite que son père.

_ Merci du compliment Gaius. Ca me réchauffe le cœur répliqua moqueur Merlin, bien que ces prunelles montraient bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_ Comment est ce que tu as pus…

_ Il m'a montré des souvenirs de sa fille, Perceval. Avec sa magie expliqua Gaius à l'encontre des chevaliers qui se posaient des questions.

_ Tu peux aussi me l'a montré Merlin ? Lui demanda Gwen.

_ Et moi aussi ? Demanda Gauvain.

Ne se le faisant pas demander deux fois, Merlin se rapprocha de ces deux derniers avant de poser ces « mains » sur leurs têtes. La seconde d'après, ils avaient tous les deux fermer les yeux et se mirent à sourire, quand ces prunelles bleu devinrent aussi doré, lorsqu'il utilisait la magie. Pour ensuite rouvrir les yeux tandis que le sorcier-loup retirait ces mains de leur fronts.

_ Merlin. Ta fille est une véritable beauté. C'est un véritable amour félicita Guenièvre à l'intention de son ami.

_ C'est bien vrai, Merlin. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Comment as-tu appelé ce petit ange ? Lui demanda Gauvain.

_ Vous n'avez pas vus son nom avec les souvenirs ?

_ Ce n'était que des images Elyan. On entendait rien du tout lui expliqua Gwen. Alors Merlin, dis nous comment, toi et Sefa, l'avez baptisé ?

_ Je lui ais choisis un nom qui me rappellerait deux personnes que j'ai perdu et que je souhaitais qu'elle porte leur nom avoua Merlin à leur intention.

_ Lesquels ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a le nom d'Arthur dans celui de ta fille ? Lui demanda Guenièvre, pressé de connaitre le nom de la petite.

_ Avec le tien, Guenièvre.

_ Ca va faire un nom asser étrange, sit tu as pris le nom d'Arthur et de Guenièvre remarqua Gaius à ce propos.

_ Je n'ai pris que quelque syllabe de leur prénom à chacun et le résultat est asser… unique avoua Merlin.

_ Alors. Comment s'appel-t'elle ? Lui redemanda Gauvain.

_ Elle s'appel Arwen.

A l'entente du prénom qu'il avait donné à sa fille, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son ancien serviteur. N'ayant pas de grande difficulté de savoir qu'elle partit du nom était de lui et laquelle était de Guenièvre.

_ Le Ar- d'Arthur et le –wen du diminutif de Guenièvre comprit Gauvain. C'est vrai que c'est un joli prénom, Arwen, pour la petite.

_ Sinon Merlin. Gaius a trouvé, peut-être, un moyen de te rendre ta forme humaine. Mais d'après lui, ce ne serait pas sans risque prévena Gwen.

_ Tout a fais. C'est une très ancienne potion que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre très ancien, qui permet de rompre la malédiction des « 7 hivers ». Seulement, la potion doit être éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune et doit être avaler l'instant après être finis, sinon elle n'aura plus aucun effet. Peut être que…

_ Cela ne servira à rien, Gaius. Mais merci quand même.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela Merlin ? On a une chance de te rendre de nouveau humain et tu ne souhaites pas avaler cette potion. Bon c'est vrai qu'on va sans douter risquer de se faire mordre mais…

_ Ce n'est pas ça Gauvain. Même si je buvais cette potion, cela n'aura aucun effet sur moi.

_ ¨Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Morgane ne sait pas uniquement contenter de me maudire des « 7 hivers » Gwen. Elle s'est chargée de faire en sorte de bloquer tous les moyens pour que je puisse redevenir humain, en me mettant une autre malédiction sur la tête avoua Merlin avec fatalité.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ _**Destin pour changer,**_

_**Renou les liens,**_

_**Briser par l'orgueil**_ (1) récita Merlin. Se sont les vrais mots de la malédiction que m'a lancé Morgane. Celle des « 7 hivers » n'étaient que la base du sort. La véritable malédiction réside dans le fait que si je n'ai pas renoué les liens avant la dernière année de mes 7 ans, je resterais à jamais un loup.

_ Est-ce que tu as demandé à …

_ Kilgarrah et Aithusa ne sont pas parvenus à briser ce sort, Gaius. Si eux, des êtres magiques, ne peuvent parvenir à briser ce genre de sort. Alors que Kilgarrah si connait en malédiction, je ne pense pas que ce soit avec une potion que je redeviendrais humain remarqua Merlin.

_ Renouer les liens. Mais avec qui ? Demanda Gauvain.

_ Avec Arthur bien sur. Puisque c'est lui qui à causé du tort à Merlin, c'est avec lui que Morgane aurait lancé son sort remarqua Guenièvre comprenant les sous entendus de la malédiction, alors qu'elle s'était tourné d'un bloc vers son époux.

Arthur, n'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place, en retrait par rapport aux autres. S'était tournée à moitié vers Guenièvre en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il était le seul capable de briser la malédiction de Merlin.

En claire, lui seul pourrait lui permettre de redevenir humain.

_ Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi voudrais-je aider un menteur et un sorcier ?

_ Je n'ai strictement rien demandé à sa Majesté, je lui ferais signaler répliqua Merlin en fusillant Arthur du regard. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. Et encore merci Gaius pour vos recherches, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas. Au revoir.

_ Merlin, attend…

Mais avant que Guenièvre ou Gaius, ou encore Gauvain, ne parvinrent à mettre la main sur Merlin. Ce dernier avait disparus dans le vent comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent dans cette clairière.

Se retournant d'un bloc, furieuse vers Arthur, Guenièvre fusilla son époux du regard. Et alors que Gauvain et les autres chevaliers regardèrent la scène, Gaius repartit vers le château sans un regard en arrière. Pour ne pas être témoin de ce qui allait se produire.

Guenièvre s'avança jusqu'à Arthur avant de le surprendre quand elle vint à le gifler, devant ces chevaliers.

C'était la première fois que Guenièvre giflait Arthur !

Et ce ne serait aussi, sans doute, pas la dernière fois qu'elle allait vouloir le gifler.

_ Comment as-tu pus dire une chose pareil Arthur ? Depuis maintenant cinq ans, Merlin savait que le seul qui aurait le pouvoir de le libérer de cette malédiction, serait toi. Et il n'est jamais venus te voir pour te le demander et toi… toi, tu oses le lui cracher au visage de la sorte. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un égoïste Arthur déclara énerver Guenièvre. Ne t'approches plus de moi, ni même ne m'adresse plus la parole, tant que tu n'auras pas repris tes esprits.

Et n'attendant pas une réponse de sa part, Guenièvre le laissa en plan dans la clairière et regagna Camelot. Alors que Gauvain s'empressa de suivre son pas, montrant ainsi de quel côté il se trouvait dans l'histoire.

Tandis que Léon, Perceval et Elyan étaient restés silencieux, au côté de leur Roi. Bien qu'ils semblaient chacun quelques peu mitiger sur la réaction qu'il avait eu, comme celle qu'avait eu la Reine à son encontre. Ils ne pouvaient tous les trois pas réfuté que Merlin n'avait jamais fais quoi que se soit, pour venir voir Arthur et lui demander de l'aider à contrer cette malédiction.

Une chose qu'ils savaient de Merlin et qui était toujours d'actualité, semble-t'il ? Il donnait sans jamais rien demander en retour !

Préférant laisser leur Roi à ces pensées moroses, les trois chevaliers s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas pour le laisser quelque peu seul. Bien qu'ils le gardèrent tout de même en vue, par pure prudence pour la sécurité de leur souverain.

Plonger dans ces pensées, Arthur pouvait sentir l'élancement dans sa joue avec l'impression que la main de Guenièvre était toujours là, sur sa joue. Mais pas avec gentillesse, plutôt avec dureté et fermeté.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dus dire cela devant Merlin. C'est bien vrai que pendant toutes ces années, il n'était pas venu plus tôt pour lui faire part de son problème. Merlin était peut être un menteur mais il n'était pas idiot, Arthur devait lui reconnaitre ce point.

S'il l'avait retrouvé à l'époque, il l'aurait, sans nul doute, fracasser le crâne pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fais subir. Mais maintenant, en voyant ce qu'il avait vécus ces cinq dernières années, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que des deux, s'était Merlin qui avait le plus souffert.

Devenir un monstre et devoir regarder sa fille grandir de loin, ne devaient pas être des plus amusants, ni des plus confortables pour lui. Et en une parole, Arthur lui avait fais rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu ces cinq dernières années.

Respirant un bon coup, tout en se frottant la joue pour faire cesser l'élancement, Arthur jeta un dernier regard vers la forêt autour de lui. Pour finir par remarquer une silhouette entre les arbres. Une silhouette qui ne se trouvait pas être humaine avec un pelage noir et, des yeux aussi doré que la corne et les sabots qui luisaient dans les lueurs de l'aube, qu'Arthur reconnut sans peine et qui le fixait.

Le Ténébreux était là.

Dardant son regard dans celui de la licorne, Arthur cessa de bouger en fixant cette magnifique créature, dont Merlin s'en était fais un allié sur et fidèle. Son regard doré fixé droit sur le jeune Roi, tout en sortant de l'ombre des arbres, finissant par être à moitié dans la lumière du soleil.

La tête haute et le regard droit vers Arthur, alors que les trois chevaliers à l'écart de leur Roi l'avaient aussi vus. Bien qu'ils ne tentent rien, pas après ce que le Ténébreux avait accomplis la veille. Préférant rester à l'écart de la « discussion » qui semblait se faire entre les deux protagonistes, leurs regards toujours fixé sur l'un et l'autre.

Et dans le regard de la licorne, Arthur put voir beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse que ce dernier semblait lui porter, pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement. Il savait que les licornes étaient des êtres d'une grande pureté et d'une gentillesse sans borne, la donnant à ceux qui étaient digne d'eux.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir apaiser avec lui.

En sécurité.

Mais la licorne ne pouvait rester avec lui.

Etant une créature libre et solitaire, bien qu'elle ne donne son amitié et son dévouement à de rare personne, le Ténébreux devait retourner chez lui. Et lui jetant un dernier regard, la licorne détourna la tête avant de très vite se mettre à tourner, marchant calmement jusqu'à retourner sous la cime des arbres.

Se replongeant dans l'ombre ou il finit par disparaitre à la vue d'Arthur, qui continua d'observer l'endroit ou la licorne se tenait plus tôt. Avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air pour ensuite se détourner de la forêt et se tournant vers ces trois chevaliers, alla les rejoindre et de rentrer à Camelot ensemble.

Et faire en sort que cette journée ne soit pas perdue après son début désastreux en ce début de matinée.

* * *

(1) le discours de mise en garde de la sorcière dans **Rebelle **de Disney

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre =D**

**j'espère que le nom de la petite vous aura plus**

**tout comme de la confrontation de Merlin et Arthur**

**leur relation amicale va mettre pas mal de temps à se remettre, bien qu'ils aient toujours le lien qui les relit en eux mais l'un des deux essaye de ne pas y faire attention (jai pas besoin de dire lequel des deux ;) )**

**sinon hate de lire vos com**

**bonne nuit et à la prochaine**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 8 Et le temps passe

**Bonsoir à tous**

**voici "enfin" le chapitre 8 de ma fic sur Merlin =D**

**merci pour vos com elles m'ont fais tres plaisir :) et sinon je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic (comme les autres) j'ai l'intention de les finir jusqu'au bout :)**

**sinon je vous dis BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Et le temps passe**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux.

Ni de Merlin.

Ni de Morgane.

Pas une seule nouvelle au cours de ce mois. Ni même un murmure.

La vie quotidienne avait repris son cours à Camelot et Arthur ses vielles manies.

Il avait laissé l'intendance à sa femme, qui le désapprouvait complètement. Mais rajouter une couche à sa fureur contre lui, ne le gênait pas. Elle était déjà furax contre lui pour son attitude envers Merlin, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait pas la donne.

Et il avait ce mois, confiné dans le laboratoire de Gaius, à observer le vieux médecin de la cour dans ces préparations médicales, dont il avait besoin, ne s'occupant pas du Roi juste derrière lui. Tandis que ce dernier espérait, aux files des jours, que Merlin reviendrait voir son mentor.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Arthur avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler d'homme à homme. De discuter

De s'expliquer.

Mais Merlin n'avait plus recontacté le médecin depuis. Il était redevenu aussi silencieux que ces cinq dernières années.

Sauf qu'Arthur ne devait pas s'en plaindre parce que même s'il désirait revoir son serviteur, il n'était pas prêt à lui refaire face mentalement. Surtout avec la découverte de la réelle malédiction qui pesait sur lui. C'était lui qui permettrait à Merlin de redevenir humain.

C'est lui seul qui en avait le pouvoir et Merlin le savait, depuis le début.

Et il n'était jamais revenu.

Il n'était jamais venus s'expliquer ou s'excuser, bien qu'Arthur se disait que lui aussi aurait des choses à se faire pardonner. Il était resté loin de lui, maudit, préférant rester sous cette forme bestiale, rester loin de sa mère, de sa femme et de sa fille, au lieu de revenir le voir.

Y repenser à toute cette histoire le mettait dans tous ces états, au point qu'il se sente écraser. Etouffer.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Et quittant Camelot et ces murs qui renfermaient de nombreux moments et de souvenirs qu'il avait avec Merlin, Arthur regagnait la clairière. Là ou il avait revu Merlin après la confrontation avec Morgane, et ou il attendait.

Assis par terre à même le sol, il attendait. Mais quoi ?

Il l'ignorait.

Il passait ainsi ces après-midi dehors sous la surveillance de ces fidèles chevaliers, en la présence de Léon, d'Elyan et de Perceval, quand il sentit sa présence. Sentant ce regard peser sur sa personne.

Ce n'était pas un regard lourd comme il le sentait venir de ces chevaliers derrière lui, s'était un regard qui avait quelque chose de rassurant.

De chaleureux. De magique.

Et trouvant facilement cet être qui le regardait, Arthur finissait toujours par apercevoir, sous l'ombre des arbres, à l'abri des regards à la lisière de la forêt autour de la clairière, ces prunelles dorés fixer sur lui. Regard que le Roi reconnaissait parfaitement et sans aucune difficulté.

Le Ténébreux.

La licorne noire était là.

Si au début, la licorne finissait par disparaitre dès qu'Arthur l'apercevait. Les jours qui suivirent, celle-ci l'observait un bref instant avant de repartir. Un instant qui ne cessait de s'allonger, chaque fois que la licorne apparaissait à l'abri des arbres, pendant qu'Arthur venait apaiser son esprit dans la clairière.

Et plus le temps passait et plus Arthur espérait que le Ténébreux viendrait le rejoindre, mais à chaque fois celui-ci disparaissait avant que le Roi n'ait pus l'inviter à venir le rejoindre. Alors il avait mis au point une « stratégie » pour le laisser approcher et il l'a mit en œuvre les jours suivants.

Retournant dans la clairière toutes ces après-midi, Arthur finissant par s'asseoir et fermait les yeux, se plongeant ainsi dans le silence, méditant, ne se concentrant uniquement que sur sa respiration et le chant du vent autour de lui. Quand il le sentait arriver, sentant son regard sur lui, Arthur n'ouvrait pas les yeux mais ouvrit grand son ouïe pour essayer de savoir s'il parvenait à l'entendre et de deviner ce qu'il faisait.

Avant de demander, le soir-même, à ces chevaliers, qu'il lui rapporte ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que la licorne était sortie de la forêt ou non ?

Et aux vus de ce que lui disait ces chevaliers, cela lui donna le courage de continuer dans la même direction. Puisque d'après eux, la licorne se rapprochait doucement de lui, jour après jours, sortant de plus en plus de la forêt avant de rester figer et de regarder Arthur, pour ensuite rebrousser chemin quand le soleil était sur le point de tomber.

Cela dura un mois.

Un mois de plus qu'Arthur le passa sans aucune nouvelle de Merlin, alors qu'il essayait de se « familiariser » avec la licorne. Continuant de rester assis dans la clairière, les yeux fermés, laissant ce dernier approcher de plus en plus sans qu'il ne le voie, ne le sachant que parce que ces chevaliers le lui disaient le soir même quand il le leur demandait.

Mais un beau jour, par une belle après-midi chaude en ce temps de printemps, Arthur n'eut nullement besoin du rapport de ces chevaliers le soir-même, pour savoir ou se trouvait le Ténébreux. Entendant parfaitement la respiration de l'animal, non loin de lui, se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa droite.

Résistant à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, Arthur garda ces paupières fermer et à ne pas se tourner vers la licorne noire pour tendre sa main, et savoir s'il pouvait le toucher. Mais il garda son calme et attendit, il attendit les jours suivants quand il sentait la présence du Ténébreux à quelques mètres de lui, s'amoindrir de jour en jour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se rendre compte que la licorne avait finis devant lui ou il ne lui faudrait juste tendre la main, pour toucher ces jambes. Qu'il pouvait entendre ces sabots frapper le sol à un mètre de distance de lui, tandis que son souffle se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête, ayant sans nul doute abaissé la sienne pour arriver à son niveau.

Mais Arthur sut que sa patience et sa résistance avaient finis par payer, le jour ou il sentit le Ténébreux se mettre à respirer dans ces cheveux et à toucher sa tête de son museau, le faisant sourire. Et ouvrant les yeux, en espérant que cela ne ferait pas fuir son ami « magique », Arthur finit par croiser les prunelles dorés de la licorne noire, sa tête incliner jusqu'à la sienne pour être au même niveau que lui, tandis que sa corne frôlait presque le haut du crâne d'Arthur.

Et tentant le tout pour le tout, Arthur leva doucement sa main droite vers la licorne et finir par la poser, délicatement, sur le museau de la licorne. Sentant la chaleur de l'animal émaner de sous sa main, tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le crin de ces naseaux était d'une douceur, aussi doux que du velours.

Finissant par le caresser lentement, Arthur monta un peu plus haut sa main en atteignant la partie de son front, juste sous la corne. Qu'il grattait légèrement de ces doigts, tout en passant ces derniers dans la longue crinière de l'animal qui cascadait sur sa tête et sur son côté. Et attirer par la corne doré qui semblait luire comme le soleil, Arthur voulut le toucher mais au moment même ou sa main allait atteindre cette endroit, le Ténébreux se mit à reculer.

Craignant de l'avoir offenser, Arthur se prépara à parlementer avec ce dernier et à s'excuser, quand il resta quelque peu pantois, en fixant le Ténébreux reculé pour pouvoir se coucher. Pliant ces pattes antérieures avant ces pattes postérieures, la licorne noire finit par se coucher face à Arthur, la tête haute et légèrement pencher sur le côté, comme un chien qui attendait quelque chose.

_ Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me laisser toucher à ta corne, Ténébreux ? Lui demanda posément et respectueusement Arthur.

Le regardant pendant un long moment, Arthur pensa un instant que ce dernier allait le lui refuser quand le Ténébreux se mit à incliner de la tête, mettant ainsi sa corne bien en évidence. Et à porter de main d'Arthur.

_ Merci mon ami souria Arthur à son intention.

Pour ensuite tendre la main, toujours la main droite, pour toucher la corne de Ténébreux. Désirant toucher la corne d'une licorne se trouvant sur la tête d'une licorne vivante, et non sur celle d'une licorne qu'il venait tout juste de tuer.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à voir et ressentir ce qu'il allait recevoir en cet instant.

A l'instant même ou Arthur toucha la corne de Ténébreux, la clairière autour de lui disparut, plonger dans le noir. Resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la licorne quand il finit par se rendre compte que sa main tenait du vide. Le Ténébreux n'était plus devant lui.

Croyant qu'il était tombé dans un traquenard, Arthur allait se mettre à crier à la traitrise quand il sursauta de nouveau, en se relevant à l'instant même ou il put apercevoir son environnement. Un environnement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait plus tôt.

Un paysage qu'il avait déjà vu ou plutôt entraperçus à travers un portail magique. Cette cité ou se dressait des bâtiments de marbre blanc tout autour de lui. Avec ces chemins et ces cours paver, aux innombrables arbres fleurissant qui donnaient à cet endroit, une beauté et un éclat rarissime qu'on ne trouvait pas à Camelot ou dans les autres cités qu'Arthur avait visité.

Parce que ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait bâtis ces demeures, tailler dans le marbre, mais ils avaient été fais par la magie. Grâce à la Magie.

Arthur découvrait l'intégralité du fameux « Sanctuaire » ou Merlin abritait tous les sorciers sous sa garde.

Et découvrant ces habitants, Arthur n'aurait jamais crus qu'ils s'agissaient de sorcier s'il ne l'avait pas su, parce que ces derniers ne se comportaient pas comme les sorciers qu'il avait affrontés par le passé. Ces personnes se comportaient comme tout habitant d'un village ou d'une ville, vaquant à leurs occupations quotidienne, tout en discutant avec leurs voisins ou des commerçants.

Il avait l'impression de voir un de ces jours de commerce à Camelot ou les simples hommes échangeaient des choses courantes de la vie, sans avoir à utiliser la magie. En faite, Arthur ne la voyait presque pas mais il pouvait la sentir autour de lui.

Aussi vibrante qu'un chant et clair comme une cloche, il pouvait autant la sentir l'effleurer et l'entourer, que l'entendre se mouvoir dans le vent qui soufflait autour de lui. Comme une douce berceuse ou une paisible mélodie qui chantait dans l'air.

_ _Maman ! Grand-mère ! Regarder !_ S'exclama une petite voix derrière Arthur, qui se retournait vers la voix en question.

Et Arthur sursauta de nouveau quand il vit que la petite voix en question, venait d'une petite fille qui ne devait avoir dans les cinq ans, portant une robe blanche en dessous une tunique bleu à manche courte qui lui tombait jusqu'au cheville. De longs cheveux noirs, aussi noir que ceux des merles, bouclé qui cascadait dans son dos, encadrant un visage d'ange à la peau blanche et des yeux si bleu qu'Arthur les reconnaitrait entre mille.

S'était les yeux de Merlin.

Arwen.

La petite était la fille de Merlin et de Sefa. Celle qui avait reçus son prénom de l'union du sien et de Guenièvre. Et Arthur ne pouvait réfuter ce fait, que cette petite était vraiment adorable.

Il comprenait mieux ce que les autres avaient voulus dire quand Merlin leur avait montré sa fille dans leurs esprits. Cette petite était vraiment son portrait craché, surtout pour ce qui était de la maladresse, quand Arwen se mit à buter sur quelque chose avant de trébucher par terre. Ce qui n'inquiétait personne autour d'elle, hormis le fait que les sorciers autour se mirent, pour certains à rire, pour d'autre à sourire, tandis qu'une des vieilles femmes aida l'enfant à se relever.

Qui rouge de gêne se confondit en excuse devant la vieille femme qui l'avait aidé, pour ensuite rejoindre sa mère et sa grand-mère, qu'Arthur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

__ Tu vas bien ma chérie ?_ Lui demanda sa grand-mère Hunith, elle aussi vêtus d'une robe blanche et d'un haut bleu avec un châle claire entourant ces épaules.

Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant sa petite fille pour lui nettoyer son visage de crasse, lors de sa chute.

_ _Tu es bien comme ton père_ lui souria sa mère Sefa, portant une robe blanche et une tunique jaune par dessus_. Lui aussi avait pour sale habitude de s'emmêler les pieds chaque fois qu'il courrait._

__ Maman, ce n'est pas vrai_ grogna la petite. Je ne me casse pas tout le temps la figure.

_ _La plupart du temps_ répliqua Sefa à l'intention de sa fille.

__ Ce n'est pas vrai !_

__ Avais-tu quelque chose à nous dire qui soit si important pour que tu cours nous rejoindre, juste après être sortis de classe ?_ Lui demanda Hunith à sa petite fille.

_ _Je voulais vous montrer ce que nous a appris Alator en classe_ avoua Arwen à sa grand-mère.

_ _J'ai hâte de voir ca dans ce cas_ souria Hunith à l'intention de sa petite fille.

Tandis que Sefa s'agenouillait à son tour auprès de sa belle-mère, attendant que sa fille lui montre son nouveau tour appris par son mentor.

Mettant ces mains au niveau de son visage, l'une contre l'autre, ces paumes horizontalement. Arwen se mit à souffler à l'intérieur en murmurant un mot alors que ces prunelles bleu virèrent à l'or, avant qu'elle ne rouvre ces mains. Laissant ainsi échapper de la cage que formaient ces mains, un petit oiseau multicolore qui s'envola dans le ciel pour ensuite disparaitre dans une petite pluie étincelante.

_ _Maitre Alator dit que quand je serais plus grande, je pourrais garder mon oiseau plus longtemps_ avoua Arwen, triste de ne pas réussir à conserver le sort. _Parce qu'il ne cesse de disparaitre au bout de quelques minutes._

__ Ne t'en fais donc pas ma chérie _; lui promit Sefa. _Tes pouvoirs sont encore jeunes, tu as tout le temps pour ça._

__ J'ai hâte de le montrer à Papa. Quand est ce que Papa va rentrer ? _

__ Je l'ignore ma chérie. Tu sais que ton père est très occuper ces derniers temps, à veiller sur la sécurité du Sanctuaire et d'empêcher Morgane de faire du mal _; lui avoua Sefa. _Je suis persuadé que ton Père sera fier de toi quand tu lui montreras tes progrès._

__ Dis maman. Quand est ce que Papa pourra me prendre dans ces bras _? Lui demanda Arwen.

_ _Quand il le pourra Arwen, tu dois être patient avec lui_ lui promit sa mère.

__ Mais quand Maman ? Papa ne m'a jamais pris dans ces bras_ remarqua Arwen. _Je m'en fiche compétemment qu'il soit un loup, qu'il a de longs poils ou de grandes dents. Je veux mon Papa !_

__ Arwen._

_ _Parce que Papa ne m'aime pas vraiment, hein ? Il peut te prendre toi ainsi que Grand-mère dans ces bras… mais moi, jamais_ répliqua la petite les larmes aux yeux.

_ _C'est parce qu'il a peur mon poussin_ lui avoua Hunith. _Ton père a peur de te faire du mal à cause de son côté lycan._ _Il est effrayé par cela ma chérie, il est vraiment terroriser de t'approcher en craignant que son côté bestiale lui vienne et qu'il ne t'attaque._

__ Mais… mais je sais que Papa ne me fera jamais de mal_ admit Arwen. _Il a dit qu'il veillerait toujours sur moi et que je serais toujours en sécurité. J'aimerais seulement qu'il me prenne dans ces bras._

__ Ma puce…_

__ Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne fait rien pour permettre à Papa de redevenir humain ?_ Demanda Arwen. _Il l'a toujours protégé, il a toujours veillé sur lui ! Alors pourquoi il ne rend pas forme humaine à mon Papa ?_

__ Arwen. Regarde qui est là ?_ Prévena Hunith en lui montrant quelque chose derrière elle, dans la direction ou se trouvait Arthur.

La petite, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna vers Arthur. Et les larmes qui perlèrent sur ces joues se stoppèrent avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ces lèvres, et son regard s'illuminer de joie. Pour ensuite se précipiter droit vers Arthur, les bras ouvert, prêt à se jeter sur lui.

Mais quand la petite faillit le percuter, Arthur se figea d'effroi quand il l'a vit le traverser comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se tâter partout, pour essayer d'apercevoir, si oui ou non, il était un fantôme quand il entendit la prononciation d'un nom derrière lui.

__ Ténébreux !_

Se retournant, Arthur put voir Arwen se précipiter, les bras grand ouvert, vers la licorne noire qui arrivait. Marchant parmis les autres sorciers qui s'écartaient à son passage, tout en inclinant respectueusement la tête quand ils le virent, laissant passer la fille de Merlin qui se précipitait droit vers le Ténébreux. Ce dernier inclinant légèrement de la tête pour se laisser toucher par l'enfant, qui lui sauta presque dessus dès qu'elle parvint, enfin, à l'atteindre.

Entourant ces bras autour du museau, Arwen éclata de rire en frottant sa joue contre le front de la licorne, juste sous sa corne. Avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête, entrainant la petite avec lui, qui apprécia beaucoup à remuer des jambes, ces pieds quittant le sol tandis qu'elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Retrouvant ainsi l'insouciance et l'innocence d'un enfant de son âge.

Et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le portrait qu'il voyait. Devant le portrait d'innocence et de pureté qu'il apercevait entre Arwen et le Ténébreux.

__ Dis Ténébreux ? Papa n'est pas avec toi… ou plutôt, tu n'es pas avec lui aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu sais quand je vais pouvoir le voir ? Quand est ce qu'il pourra me prendre dans ces bras ?_ Lui demanda Arwen. _J'aimerais tellement qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, si tu savais ?_

Mais avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus penser quoi que se soit ou même prononcer une seule phrase, les images autour de lui redevinrent trouble et il retrouva la clairière autour de lui. Toujours assis par terre, en son centre, Ténébreux en face de lui, toujours couché, tandis qu'Arthur avait encore son bras tendus vers lui ou sa main touchait encore sa corne.

Et c'est en replongeant son regard dans celui doré de la licorne noir qu'Arthur se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de pleurer. De pleurer parce qu'il avait ressentis toute la tristesse que la petite vivait depuis toutes ces années, sans jamais pouvoir serrer son père contre elle. Merlin ne pouvait pas l'approcher, ayant bien trop peur de la blesser par mégarde.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que ces scènes se sont belles et biens réaliser, Ténébreux ?

Mais aux vus du regard triste qu'Arthur pouvait voir irradier des prunelles dorés de la licorne, il ne se posa plus de question. Ténébreux lui avait montré, grace à la magie, la famille de Merlin tandis que ce dernier se trouvait loin des siens, restant loin de sa fille et sa vie, pour sa propre sécurité.

Inclinant de la tête, la licorne riva sur lui un regard mélancolique, tout en finissant par baisser les yeux vers le ciel d'un air triste. Ayant pleinement ressentis la tristesse de la petite Arwen, qui ne pouvait jamais serrer son père dans ces bras, à cause de sa condition alors que par ces images, Arthur l'avait à son tour ressentis. Eprouvant à son tour, la souffrance qu'Arwen ressentait.

_ Montre le moi ? Lui demanda Arthur en se relevant et faisant face à la licorne noire.

Tandis que Ténébreux relevait vers lui, un regard incompréhensible, ne comprenant pas de qui il voulait parler.

_ Merlin ! Je souhaite que tu me le montres ? Tu l'as sans nulle doute croiser ces derniers temps, je désire que tu me le montres ? Lui demanda Arthur. S'il te plait ?

Et le regardant de ces prunelles de pureté et d'innocence, la licorne noire observa un bref instant Arthur avant de se mettre, à son tour, à se relever et à faire face au Roi. La tête haute, le jugeant du regard, en se demandant si oui ou non, il lui ferait ce cadeau.

Mais Arthur y avait mis toute sa conviction et sa force de persuasion dans sa voix, que Ténébreux ne pouvait abdiquer. En ayant surtout apprécié le « s'il te plait » à la fin, prononcé d'une toute petite voix par le Roi, comme un enfant qui espérait qu'on lui réponde favorablement à sa question.

Inclinant de nouveau la tête, Ténébreux pencha la tête en avant, sa corne se dirigeant vers la poitrine d'Arthur qui ne fit aucun geste. Ni un pas en avant ou en arrière, restant planquer sur ces pieds, Arthur observa la corne de la licorne lui toucher la poitrine, à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait son cœur, pour qu'ensuite il n'éprouve de nouveau cette même sensation.

Celle de voir son environnement disparaitre, tout en sentant la magie de Ténébreux l'encercler, dans un cocon, comme s'il était au chaud dans des soyeuses couvertures. Quand il vit de nouveau l'obscurité disparaitre pour apercevoir une forêt florissante et verdoyante autour de lui, tandis qu'il se voyait courir entre les arbres, se dirigeant vers la partie lumineuse de l'endroit.

Finissant par comprendre qu'il était entrain de suivre Ténébreux, par la pensée, dans une course effréné parmis les arbres, disparaissant presque sous l'ombre des branches et de se mettre à étinceler quand la lumière du jour l'éclairait. Faisant briller son pelage noir comme si son crin était la reflet même d'une magnifique nuit étoilé en été, alors que sa corne et ses sabots renvoyaient la lumière du soleil, et que sa crinière de jais flottait dans son sillage, comme celle des crins de sa longue queue au vent.

Le voyant courir ainsi, avec aucune attache, aucune contrainte, Arthur fut un bref instant coupé par le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Libre.

La liberté.

Ténébreux était libre d'aller ou bond lui semble, sans jamais avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il était aussi libre que le vent et aussi indomptable que la mer, ne donnant sa loyauté qu'à ceux qui l'avaient pleinement mériter. Et Merlin en faisait partis.

Il partait à sa rencontre.

Il l'avait senti préoccuper. Inquiet. Enerver. Sur les nerfs.

Il n'avait pas fallus longtemps à Ténébreux de retrouver la trace de son ami, finissant par le trouver dans l'un des endroits reculer de la Forêt d'Ascétir. Sur les falaises qui surplombaient les environs et permettaient ainsi d'apercevoir toutes les contrés aux alentours, faisant de ce point stratégique, autant un endroit pour observer que pour s'apaiser à la vue du paysage.

Et c'était là-bas que Merlin s'était caché à l'écart des autres, bien que l'un de ces plus fidèles sorciers se trouvait avec lui. Semblant le tenir au courant d'une situation des plus préoccupantes. Et qui était la cause des mauvais sentiments et émotions qui envahissaient le plus puissant sorcier, le transformant en boule de nerfs négatif.

_ _Tu es sur de ce que tu avances Alator ?_ Demanda la voix grave de Merlin, qui ne semblait plus très loin de la licorne et qui semblait résonner à travers chaque arbre de la forêt autour de lui.

_ _Oui Emrys. Morgane et Mordred sont entrain de préparer un mauvais coup_ avoua le Catha. _J'ignore qui en sera la cible… mais tout, porte à croire, qu'elle va sans nul doute s'attaquer à l'un des alliés de Camelot._

Et tandis que Ténébreux arrivait enfin à la lisière du bois, Arthur put voir à travers ces souvenirs, tout comme l'inquiétude le prit à son tour : l'un de ces alliés de Camelot pourrait être les victimes d'une prochaine attaque de Morgane ? Et alors que la licorne s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, restant ainsi en retrait et dans l'ombre, Arthur put ainsi apercevoir les deux protagonistes discuter d'affaire des plus sérieuses.

Alator, le Catha, toujours envelopper dans ce long manteau sombre qu'Arthur l'avait vu, lors de la réunion il y a deux mois. Le vit debout sur un rocher, se tenant à son bâton, son regard rivé sur le dos de Merlin. Ce dernier accroupis sur un autre rocher plus imposant et qui se trouvait juste devant la falaise qui surplombait les environs.

Portant de nouveau son long manteau bleu nuit, dont le capuchon était rabaisser dans son dos, le loup dont était devenu Merlin, rivait son regard bleu clair vers l'horizon. Tandis que le léger vent faisait ébouriffer sa crinière noire qui entourait sa tête, et que la gueule ouverte aspirait les efflux qu'il sentait se répandre tout autour de lui et que les bouffées d'air lui apportaient.

_ _Ayant passé ces cinq dernières années à tenter d'atteindre Camelot sans succès, voila qu'elle change de stratégie pour s'en prendre aux autres Royaumes. Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ?_ Se demanda Merlin, plonger dans ces réflexions. _Le seul crime que les autres Royaumes ont commis pour qu'elle les attaque, serait qu'ils se sont unis à Arthur._

_ _Si Morgane les effraye asser pour les obliger à rompre leur traité avec Camelot, il lui suffirait ensuite de s'attaquer à eux, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas recevoir d'allié_ approuva Alator sur les déductions que faisaient son « maitre ».

_ Sauf qu'elle sait que je serais toujours là ! Elle sait que je serais là avec Kilgarrah et Aithusa pour la repousser. Alors ma question est qu'est ce qu'elle a bien en tête ?

_ _Je l'ignore Emrys. Mais j'essayerai d'en apprendre le plus possible et dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, je vous tiendrais au courant_ promit Alator.

__ Merci beaucoup Alator_ remercia Merlin. _J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme ami._

__ Ce n'est rien Emrys ! L'avenir que vous nous promettez sera encore plus merveilleux que celui que risque de causer Morgane, si elle va jusqu'au bout de sa folie meurtrière._

__ Prévenez nos alliés dans les autres Royaumes qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes et qu'ils veillent sur la sécurité des souverains _; prévena Merlin. _Nous devons empêcher Morgane ou Mordred de les atteindre si c'est ce qu'ils désirent faire._

__ Je les préviendrais Emrys. Ne vous en faites donc pas, les souverains des autres Royaumes seront protégés _promit Alator à l'intention de son chef.

_ _Aujourd'hui, vous avez appris au jeune à faire apparaitre des oiseaux. Comment s'est débrouillé Arwen ?_ Lui demanda Merlin.

_ _C'était un oiseau de toute beauté_ avoua Alator. _Mais elle se plaignait de ne pas réussir à le créer asser longtemps pour qu'il vole tout autour d'elle._

_ _Je me souviens à quel point j'étais excité quand j'apprenais de nouveaux sorts _admit Merlin._ Je me doute qu'à son âge, de tels sorts l'enchantent autant que la beauté et la merveille que créer cet enchantement._

Et pour confirmer ces dires, Merlin posa ces mains l'une contre l'autre, paume contre paume. Pour ensuite souffler dessus et de murmurer le même mot qu'avait prononcé Arwen, tandis que son regard se chargea de magie et qu'il finit par les rouvrir sur cinq petits moineaux, aux plumages aussi miroitant que l'arc-en-ciel. De vraies petites merveilles.

_ _A son âge, je ne pouvais pas me montrer aux autres_ rapporta Merlin tout en tendant son index ver l'un des moineaux qui vint se poser dessus, pendant que les autres tournoyaient toujours autour de lui. _Je savais que j'étais né différent des autres enfants. Je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre comment je faisais ces choses_. _De faire bouger les objets ou de ralentir le temps. Mère était toujours effrayer que quelqu'un vienne à découvrir ce que j'étais ou ce dont j'étais capable de faire_. _Mais cela n'arrivera jamais pour Arwen. Elle ne vivra jamais dans la crainte d'être trouver et menacer, comme tous les autres enfants du Sanctuaire. Je souhaite qu'ils rient, qu'ils s'amusent de la Magie, qu'ils n'en soient pas effrayer. Qu'ils puissent grandir dans l'innocence que je n'ai pus avoir, comme beaucoup d'autre._

_ _Cette petite a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour Père, Emrys_ déclara Alator. _Un jour, vous verrez, quand le sort sera brisé, vous pourrez la prendre dans vos bras._

_ _Pour cela faudrait-il qu'il soit briser_ répliqua Merlin._ Il ne me reste deux ans avant l'échéance de ce sortilège. Si d'ici là, je ne suis pas redevenu humain, alors je passerais le reste de mes jours ainsi. Dans la peau d'un lycan._

__ Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi si le Roi Arthur…_

__ Cela n'arrivera jamais Alator_ prévena Merlin. _Il me déteste bien trop pour pouvoir me rendre ma liberté._

_ _Ne dîtes pas cela Emrys, vous pouvez…_

__ Je le connais Alator, aussi bien que je me connais moi-même_ ; lui avoua Merlin. _Il a fondé toute sa confiance en des personnes qui ont finis par le trahir ou lui mentir, comme son Père, Morgane, Aggravain…_ _toutes ces personnes étaient importantes aux yeux d'Arthur et ils ont voulus le tuer. Bien que j'ai toujours été la pour lui, veillant sur lui autant avec ma magie que sans, j'ai pus gagner sa confiance en espérant un jour pouvoir lui dire la vérité et qu'il pourrait comprendre toute l'histoire._

_« Mais Arthur est une tête de cuillère et un crétin royal, il préférait bouffer sa chemise plutôt que d'admettre la vérité qu'il avait tort. Mais même avec ces mauvais caractères et son arrogance, je sais qu'Arthur est quelque de bien et qu'il verra par lui-même de la fausse route qu'il a prise. Est-ce que je serais à ces côtés quand il s'en rendra compte ? Je l'ignore complètement Alator. »_

_« C'est vrai que la prophétie dit que se ne sera qu'ensemble que nous viendrons à créer Albion, le Royaume unissant l'Ancien au Nouveau. Mais Arthur n'est pas encore prêt à cela, à voir toutes ces choses dont la magie peut offrir, autant que de donner. Il doit d'abord reprendre pied avec la réalité et reprendre son rôle en tant que Roi, et qu'il consolide ces alliances avec les autres Royaumes. »_

_ _Après et seulement après cela, je retournerais auprès de lui et je l'aiderais dans sa tâche de redevenir le Roi qu'il était_ avoua Merlin. _Quitte à rester loup pour l'éternité ne me gênes pas vraiment, tant que ma fille pourra grandir dans un monde qui l'acceptera tel qu'elle est, me suffira amplement à mon bonheur. Je ne souhaite que la voir heureuse, elle, Sefa et ma mère. Elles méritent toutes les trois d'avoir une vie longue, heureuse et en bonne santé._

__ Vous pensez toujours aux autres avant vous-même, Emrys_ remarqua Alator. _Et s'est ce qui fait votre force, celle de toujours vouloir aider autrui avant de satisfaire vos propres envies personnels. C'est ce qui fait de vous une personne que tout le monde respecte beaucoup. Tous ceux du Sanctuaire vous doivent la vie, autant qu'un toit et la sécurité d'être à l'abri, ils ont tous une dette envers vous._

Et sans le regarder, Merlin se mit à prononcer une phrase dans une langue étrange, le dialecte que les sorciers utilisaient en employant la magie. Avant que les cinq moineaux n'irradient de lumière et ne se mettent à s'envoler vers la forêt.

_ _Ils ne me doivent rien Alator. J'aime aider les personnes qui sont dans le besoin, en ne demandant jamais rien en retour, je le fais parce que j'en ais envie_ avoua Merlin avant que son regard ne finisse par être attirer par la forêt derrière lui, là ou se trouvait Arthur et le Ténébreux. _Bonjour à toi, mon ami. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?_

Pour toute réponse, Arthur vit le Ténébreux s'avancer, sortant de l'abri des arbres et se dirigeant vers Merlin, tandis qu'Alator remarqua ainsi la présence de la licorne noire.

_ _Je ne l'ais point entendus s'approcher_ souria Alator. _Cette licorne est un véritable cadeau du ciel._

_ _Oui. Les licornes sont vraiment des créatures tout aussi fascinante que les dragons et d'un grand pouvoir _avoua Merlin en descendant de son perchoir en se rapprochant doucement de la licorne. _Tu t'es encore rendu à Camelot pour voir Arthur. Est-il toujours aussi idiot à rester à l'écart des choses ? Ou bien s'est-il décidé à bouger ces royales fesses ? Reste-t-il toujours dans la clairière à t'attendre Ténébreux ?_

Si les premières questions poser à Ténébreux avaient été posées le sourire aux lèvres, avec un brin de plaisanterie dans le fond. Avant que la dernière ne soit posée avec une touche de tristesse et de mélancolie. Pour toute réponse, la licorne finit par frotter sa tête contre le bras de Merlin, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui flatter l'encolure.

__ J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir Ténébreux._

Et avant même qu'Arthur n'est pus penser quoi que se soit de ce qu'il était entrain de voir, les images autour de lui devinrent flous jusqu'au noir totale. Pour ensuite se retrouver de nouveau dans la clairière, se trouvant aux environs de Camelot, avec Ténébreux en face lui. Sa corne lui touchant sa poitrine avant qu'il ne finisse par relever la tête, rencontrant de nouveau le regard du Roi.

_ Alors, tu veilles sur moi Ténébreux ? Lui demanda Arthur comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.

Pour toute réponse, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la licorne inclina de nouveau la tête et se mit à la frotter contre le bras gauche du Roi, qui se mit très vite à répondre à cette invitation. Posant sa main gauche sur le front de la licorne, juste sous sa corne, en le caressant pendant que son autre main flattait son encolure tout comme sa crinière par la même occasion.

_ Il faut croire que même si je suis un crétin, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur mes arrières ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Arthur à ce propos, continuant de caresser Ténébreux. Mais je crois bien que Merlin a raison, il ne réapparaitra pas, tant que je n'aurais pas repris pied avec la réalité.

Inspirant à fond, surtout de tout ce qu'il devra faire dans les prochains jours qui lui prendra tout son temps, Arthur savait que reprendre en main la souveraineté de son Royaume allait lui demander toute son énergie.

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, aider de Guenièvre et de ces chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

_ Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant Ténébreux remercia Arthur à l'encontre de la Licorne. Retourne auprès de Merlin et dis-lui que je ferais en sorte de reprendre le cours de mon Royaume, pour avancer notre prochaine rencontre. Et demande-lui qu'il te tienne au courant de la situation avec les autres Royaumes ? J'aimerais savoir ce que prépare Morgane pour mieux me tenir prêt, peux-tu lui dire ?

Et d'un hochement de tête et d'un hennissement vigoureux, Ténébreux répondit à la question d'Arthur qui le remercia d'une caresser sur ces naseaux, que la licorne sembla apprécier grandement. Pour ensuite commencer à s'arracher au caresse d'Arthur alors que le soleil était entrain de se coucher à l'horizon, nimbant la clairière de ces couleurs rougeoyantes et orangés, qui éclairait le pelage de Ténébreux comme s'il venait à prendre feu sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Une apparition qui fit sourire Arthur, qu'une telle beauté puisse avoir vus le jour dans ce monde ou la magie était considéré comme une malédiction. Mais plus il y pensait, plus Arthur se rendit compte, qu'hormis des mauvais sorciers, il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne comme Merlin, hormis par le biais des souvenirs qu'il avait vus à travers ceux de Ténébreux.

Beaucoup d'autre personne comme Merlin, se terrait, cacher, de peur d'être trouver et tuer parce qu'ils étaient venus au monde différent des autres. Et Arthur ne désirait plus de voir des innocents mourir parce que certaines personnes avaient des esprits mal placer, et des préjugés sur la question. Comme l'avait fais Arthur.

Mais tout cela changerait à partir de maintenant.

Il veillerait à la sécurité de tous, y comprit des sorciers qui désiraient vivre en paix. Il allait créer ce monde dont Merlin aspirait tant sauf qu'avant il devait reprendre les rênes de son Royaume.

Et observant Ténébreux disparaitre sous l'ombre des arbres après un dernier regard doré vers lui, Arthur sut qu'il réussirait et qu'il allait y arriver.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre**

**vous savez à présent à quoi ressemble la petite Arwen =D**

**j'ai voulus que ce chapitre soit un peu calme avant que les choses n'empirent avec le temps =D**

**et comme vous pouvez le constater Arthur va revenir petit à petit et cela le menère petit à petit à Merlin ;) avec Ténébreux qui aura une grande place dans l'histoire=D avec les problemes de Morgane en prime =D**

**a la prochaine pour la suite**

**bonne soirée ou bonne journée (dépend quand vous le lirez)**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 9 Reprendre pied

**Desoler de mon abscence mais j'ai pas mal été occuper et je risque de l'être pendant les quatre prochains mois en stage**

**sinon voici la suite de ma fic =D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Reprendre pied**

Le lendemain matin, après sa discussion avec Ténébreux, Arthur avait demandé qu'on lui envoit son serviteur avant l'aube. Pour son bain matinal et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sa toilette. Décidant de commencer à redevenir présentable, redevenir le jeune roi qu'il avait été auparavant, en commençant par son physique.

Ou après plus d'une heure de travail de la part de Georges, Arthur avait quitté cette image d'homme des cavernes qu'il était devenu en cinq ans d'existence. Redevenant ainsi celui qu'il avait été autrefois.

Et en ordonnant à son nouveau serviteur de ne rien dire sur son changement. Arthur le congédia avant de prendre la tâche de s'habiller lui-même, tout seul. Enfilant sa chemise et d'attraper sa veste brune, mettant ces bottes montantes par-dessus son pantalon en cuire.

Terminant par aller se regarder dans le miroir pour ainsi retrouver le « lui » d'avant. Celui qu'il avait été et était toujours, au fond de lui, pendant l'époque ou Merlin se trouvait toujours à Camelot et était encore son serviteur personnel. Et le sourire aux lèvres, Arthur attrapa sa ceinture et son épée qu'il accrocha autour de sa taille, avant de quitter pour de bond ces appartements privées.

Alors que sur le chemin, allant de sa chambre à la salle du conseil, de nombreux serviteurs, autant que les soldats en factions, restèrent béats et surpris en revoyant leur Roi redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois. Celui qu'ils avaient tous connus, se diriger d'un bon pas vers la salle du trône, là ou devait résider le conseil d'aujourd'hui.

Même les gardes en faction devant la fameuse salle restèrent stupéfait et figer, reprenant connaissance quand Arthur poussa lui-même les doubles portes pour entrer à l'intérieur. Stoppant net les discussions à l'intérieur, tandis que tous se tournèrent ver le nouvel arrivant, les regards exorbiter en reconnaissant leur jeune Roi.

Guenièvre, comme tous les autres, autant les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde dont Gauvain, Léon, Perceval et Elyan, et les autres membres du Conseil dont Gaius, assis et autour de la Table Ronde, restèrent sans voix devant cette entrée « fracassante » d'Arthur. Tandis que ce dernier ne fit pas le cas du silence que son entrée avait donné, se concentrant uniquement de rejoindre sa place auprès de sa Reine, reprenant le siège vide à sa gauche, la sienne. Avant d'y prendre place dans le plus grand silence, seulement rompus par le bruit des pieds de la chaise raclant le sol, pour ensuite s'y asseoir et se tourner vers l'Assemblée.

_ Bonjour à tous salua Arthur. De quoi parliez vous donc avant mon arrivée ? Leur demanda-t'il mine de rien, se tournant vers son épouse et, les parchemins et les rouleaux qui se trouvaient devant elle avec son encrier et sa plume.

_ Nous avons des problèmes de brigands sur le dos dans les villages les plus reculé du royaume finit par commencer Guenièvre après un court temps de surprise, avant de se reprendre. Il y a aussi des attaques aux frontières causé par des créatures magiques, avec des incendies et des meurtres. Nous avons envoyé plusieurs de nos chevaliers pour tenter de porter secours, mais à chaque fois les brigands sont mis en déroute par des druides qui interviennent sauf qu'ils disparaissent très vite quand nos hommes arrives ajouta-t'elle.

« Nous avons aussi appris par des messagers de la Princesse Mithian et de la Reine Annis, que nous ne sommes pas le seul royaume à être la proie de ce genre d'attaque. Nous avons envoyé des messagers dans le Royaume de Loth et de Bayard mais ils ne nous ont toujours pas donné de nouvelle. Comme Odin et les autres Royaumes du Nord. »

_ Nous avons renvoyé des contingents pour savoir ce qui se passe au juste et ou sont passés nos messagers continua la Reine Guenièvre. Nous avons finis par apprendre que ces derniers n'avaient jamais atteint la cour de nos voisins, et qu'ils avaient dus tomber sur des brigands ou sur des créatures magiques annonça-t'elle.

Alors que cette nouvelle ne put empêcher les pensées d'Arthur de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vus dans l'esprit de Ténébreux. Des paroles de Merlin à Alator.

_« Prévenez nos alliés dans les autres Royaumes qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes et qu'ils veillent sur la sécurité des souverains_. _Nous devons empêcher Morgane ou Mordred de les atteindre si c'est ce qu'ils désirent faire. »_

_ Et nos contingents ? Sont-ils rentrés ou sont-ils toujours là-bas ? Leur demanda Arthur.

_ Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer Votre Majesté avoua Léon à son souverain. Ils nous ont remis leur rapport avant d'aller se changer ajouta-t'il.

_ Très bien accepta Arthur préférant garder pour lui les dires de Merlin, juste au cas où s'il y avait encore un traitre parmi eux à la solde de Morgane.

Au temps être prudent et vigilant.

_ Quand est-il de la bande de brigand ? Demanda Arthur voulant changer de sujet sur les Royaumes voisins.

_ Il parait que ces derniers viendraient tous d'un même endroit et que cela serait leur refuge. Le désert enneigé du Nord, dans le Royaume d'Ismère lui avoua Guenièvre. Les villages autour de la frontière ont été les premières cibles et que des armées longeraient les frontières. Il paraitrait même que la vieille fortification d'Ismère serait de nouveau occuper lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ Avez-vous envoyé des hommes en éclairages à Ismère ? Leur demanda Arthur.

_ Oui. Ils ne sont jamais revenus admit avec fatalité Sire Léon. Nous savons aussi que la Reine Annis aurait, elle aussi, envoyer des contingents voir ce qui se passait sur place. Plusieurs de ces meilleurs hommes ne sont jamais revenus de là-bas lui avoua-t'il.

_ On raconte que la fortification d'Ismère serait sous le contrôle d'une femme, d'une sorcière pour être précis rapporta Sire Elyan. Et toutes les descriptions qu'on nous a rapporté sur cette Sorcière, paraitrait être Morgane annonça-t'il à l'intention de son Roi.

A ces annonces, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur ce que sa sœur avait vraiment prévus comme piège machiavélique. Mais il faisait confiance à Merlin et aux siens pour la surveiller, et veiller à la sécurité des innocents qu'ils pourraient sauvés contre elle et ces hommes.

_ Dans ce cas, nous veillerons à garder Ismère à l'œil, sans risquer d'autre vie remarqua Arthur. Autant préserver le plus de vie possible annonça-t'il.

_ Mais plus nous attendons Votre Majesté et plus nous risquons…

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez à ce sujet coupa Arthur sur les inquiétudes de ces conseillers. Je connais quelqu'un qui surveille Morgane et ces hommes de très près prévena-t'il à leurs intentions, coupant court à leur inquiétude.

Et au ton de sa voix, aucuns conseillers ou chevaliers ne vinrent à mettre en doute ces paroles. Tandis que tous avaient pertinemment compris le sous entendus, en particulier Guenièvre, Gaius et les quatre chevaliers.

Merlin gardait un œil sur Morgane.

Les heures qui suivirent, le conseil parla des avancées sur la piste de dénicher les brigands, comme l'économie de Camelot avec les derniers impôts demandé, ainsi que les récoltes qu'ils devraient prévoir pour le prochain hiver. Se remettant lentement dans le bain de diriger et de prendre les meilleures décisions pour son peuple, Arthur ne resta que simple spectateur pour la première réunion qu'il reprenait, bien qu'il donne quelques uns de ces avis que son épouse prenait en compte.

Mais sinon Arthur la laissa faire, tandis qu'il se chargeait de lire tous les parchemins des lois et des conclusions des autres conseils précédents, qu'il avait ratés. Et en ces deux derniers mois de conseil, il y a avait bien une tonne de parchemin à lire.

Quand il parvint à finir les premiers parchemins qui retraçaient le premier mois de conseil qu'il avait évité, le soleil avait finis par se coucher sur Camelot et Arthur n'avait point vus le temps passer. Comme le fait qu'il ne pourrait se rendre dans la clairière pour voir Ténébreux, mais il était persuader que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas de cet oubli.

Souriant en regardant le coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre, assis derrière son bureau remplis de parchemin, sa plume à la main pour prendre des notes sur un autre parchemin vierge. Arthur ne vit nullement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Gwen passer par l'entrebâillement. Recouverte dans sa robe bleu royale, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte et le regardant avec un regard surpris et affectueux.

_ Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir ainsi.

La remarque de Guenièvre fit sortir Arthur de son admiration devant le coucher du soleil, pour se tourner vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Le sourire fier et dédaigneux qu'il avait abordé dans sa jeunesse, comme pour se moquer de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

_ Tu le pensais ou tu le croyais ? Lui demanda-t'il voulant connaitre le vrais sens de sa remarque.

_ Je le croyais. Depuis le départ de Merlin, j'ai cru avoir perdu à jamais le jeune homme que j'avais épousé lui avoua-t'elle sans peur qu'il ne le prenne mal, bien que cela fut le cas.

_ Je suis vraiment désoler que tu es pus croire cela de moi s'excusa Arthur. Je suis désolé d'avoir été le crétin royal qui ne comprend rien à rien et qui ne cesse de faire des erreurs. C'est vrai qu'_**officiellement**_, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'avoir agis de la sorte lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Et _**officieusement**_ ?

_ J'ai agis comme le premier des imbéciles… bon d'accord, comme le premier des abrutis finis répliqua Arthur en voyant le regard que son épouse lui avait lancé, devant le faible qualificatif qu'il s'était donné. C'est vrai que j'aurais dus écouter Merlin et donner une seconde chance à Sefa, ce qui lui aurait permis de rester ici avec elle. Il n'aurait peut être jamais été maudit par Morgane et il aurait pus demeurer auprès de sa fille, et de la chérir comme le trésor qu'elle représente à ces yeux continua-t'il.

_ Comment as-tu fais pour changer d'avis ? Qu'est ce _**qui**_ t'a fais changer d'avis ? Lui demanda plus précisément Gwen, désirant savoir « qui » lui avait ramené la raison.

_ Ténébreux.

A l'énonciation de la licorne, Guenièvre ne comprit pas exactement comment ce dernier était parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis et Arthur le remarqua facilement. Donnant l'explication pour l'empêcher d'être dans le noir complet.

_ Cette licorne possède des pouvoirs magiques avoua simplement Arthur. Il m'a fais découvrir l'une de ces journées au Sanctuaire. J'ai vus Hunith et Sefa. Ainsi qu'Arwen. Cette petite est vraiment adorable et elle parlait à Ténébreux comme une véritable personne. Merlin ne l'a jamais tenu dans ces bras, il n'à jamais serrer sa fille contre elle. C'est ce qui m'a fais changer d'avis.

_ Arthur.

_ Merlin savait depuis le début que j'étais le seul qui puisse le libérer de cette malédiction avant le cas échéant reprit Arthur courroucer. Il avait une chance de pouvoir être libérer de ce sort mais il a préféré s'abstenir. Il préfère penser à donner une belle vie à sa fille avant son propre bonheur. Il préfère me laisser vivre ma vie sans lui et ces attitudes idiotes et maladroites, que venir me voir et me dire tout ça en face. Merlin préfère voir le bonheur des autres avant le sien termina t'il avec une voix de fatalité.

_ Nous pourrons changer cela Arthur. _**Tu**_ pourras changer cela appuya Guenièvre en se rapprochant de lui faisant voler le bas de sa robe bleu autour de ces pieds. Il suffit simplement que tu lèves le sort de Merlin pour qu'il puisse redevenir humain et alors… tout pourra redevenir comme avant, avec des choses en plus admit-elle.

_ Mais avant je dois d'abords reprendre mon royaume en main avisa Arthur. Merlin me l'a bien fais comprendre. Il ne reviendra pas dans ma vie tant que je n'aurais pas repris pied avec la réalité et après, se sera à lui de décider de revenir. Sauf que tu as levé une très bonne question Guenièvre ? Se demanda-t'il.

_ Quelle question ?

_ Je suis peut être bel et bien le seul capable de redonner sa forme humaine à Merlin… mais comment je vais la lui rendre ? Je veux dire… comment vais-je lever le sort qui l'emprisonne sous cette forme ?

_ Se sont là de pertinente question Arthur approuva Guenièvre pensive. Je crois bien qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde capable de répondre à tes questions fit-elle remarquer.

_ Merlin ? Il n'acceptera jamais de venir me voir pour répondre à mes questions Guenièvre, tant que je n'aurais…

_ Ce n'est pas de Merlin que je te parlais Arthur, même si il doit le savoir. C'est de Gaius que j'étais entrain de mentionner lui répondit elle. Hormis Merlin, il doit être le seul capable de nous répondre à ce sujet admit-elle.

_ Alors qu'attendons nous pour aller le voir dans ce cas ?

Et avant même qu'elle n'est pus le contredire, même si elle ne l'aurait pas fais, Guenièvre s'empressa de suivre Arthur qui s'était relever de son siège à une vitesse phénoménale avant de quitter sa chambre. Son épouse sur ces traces, se dirigeant droit vers les appartements du médecin de la cour ou ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris de voir le couple royale débouler dans son laboratoire, sans avoir frappé à la porte au préalable.

_ Et bien ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, Vos Majestés, après cette entrée plus que fracassante dans mon domaine ? leur demanda le médecin en les regardant tous les deux, tout en reposant calmement ces ustensiles de chimistes sur sa table.

_ Je voudrais savoir si vous savez comment lever le sort qui maudit Merlin à rester un loup ? Lui demanda Arthur en entrant dans le vif du sujet, sans tourner autour du pot.

_ C'est pourtant simple Arthur fit remarquer Gaius à son propos. _**« Destin pour changer, renoue les liens, brisé par l'orgueil. ». **_ C'est la malédiction que Morgane à lancer sur Merlin, pour la rompre, il faut que vous renouez les liens que vous aviez avec Merlin avant ce jour ou vous avez compris qui il était lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Donc… il faut qu'Arthur lui pardonne conclua Guenièvre.

_ Exactement ! Approuva le médecin de la cour. Et qu'Arthur l'accepte tel qu'il est par la même occasion. Cela ne servirait à rien qu'il lui pardonne sans accepter la personne qu'il est à présent ajouta-t'il aussi.

_ Mais pour cela il faudrait que Merlin soit là et de toute façon, il m'a prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait pas, tant que je n'aurais pas reprit le contrôle de mon Royaume les prévena Arthur en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? Lui demanda Guenièvre en se tournant vers lui.

_ C'est Ténébreux qui me l'a dis répondit-il. Enfin… il m'a plutôt montré, avec l'aide de la magie, un souvenir ou Merlin avouait qu'il ne me rejoindrait que lorsque j'aurais repris les rennes de mon royaume précisa Arthur.

_ Dans ce cas vous devriez reprendre très vite votre Royaume en main Arthur lui fit remarquer Gaius. Merlin n'a plus que deux ans avant l'échéance de cette malédiction lui rappela-t'il.

_ Je le sais parfaitement Gaius.

_ Dans ce cas, puisque nous savons ou plutôt, tu sais comment libérer Merlin de sa malédiction, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire lui fit remarquer Gwen à son attention.

_ Oui, je le sais ! Je dois reprendre mon Royaume en main et solidifier nos alliances avec nos pays voisins.

_ Dans ce cas, allez donc vous couchez Votre Majesté proposa Gaius. Demain sera pour vous, une journée tout aussi longue qu'aujourd'hui le prévena-t'il.

_ Vous avez bien raison Gaius. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Gaius salua à son tour Guenièvre, tandis qu'Arthur lui avait pris sa main et quitta le laboratoire du médecin.

_ Bonne nuit les salua ce dernier, tout en se reconcentrant sur ces dernières expériences scientifiques de la journée avant d'aller se coucher.

_ Sais-tu que je suis fière de toi Arthur ?

_ Tu le seras bien plus encore quand Merlin sera de retour lui fit remarquer le Roi.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je suis et je resterais toujours fier de toi lui avoua-t'elle tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Même lorsque j'agis en parfait crétin ?

_ Oui. Même dans ces moments là, je serais toujours fier de toi parce que tes erreurs te rendent humain annonça Guenièvre. Et que j'aime voir que j'ai épousé un homme qui est humain et qui commet des erreurs comme tout autre mortel de ce monde ajouta-t'elle.

_ C'est bon de savoir que je suis asser « humain » pour toi lui souria amoureusement Arthur à son encontre. Retournons donc dans notre chambre et allons nous coucher lui proposa-t'il.

_ Bonne idée.

Et le mois qui suivit fut identique à ce premier jour ou Arthur avait repris les rennes de sa vie. Il assistait à toutes les réunions. Entendait les audiences que les gens de son peuple lui demandaient. Aidait à toutes les formations pour former des nouveaux chevaliers. Participait de nouveau aux entrainements, réhabituant son corps aux efforts physiques. Tout en se tenant informer des évènements, aussi bien dans son Royaume que dans les pays voisins, cherchant à savoir ce que pouvait prévoir Morgane et les siens, comme l'avait prévenus Ténébreux.

Mais hormis les attaques de brigands un peu partout et des créatures magiques, qui s'attaquaient surtout aux villages reculé. Là ou les chevaliers n'avaient pas le temps d'arriver à temps que les méfaits étaient déjà causer. Brigand qui était certes arrêter par les magiciens de Merlin mais chaque fois qu'ils en arrêtaient, il y en avait toujours plus qui apparaissait par la suite.

Découvrant ainsi, que d'autres sorciers s'empressaient de venir libérer les coupables et disparaissaient avec eux, avant même que l'un des chevaliers n'aient pus les arrêter. Ce qui énervait la plupart de ceux qui reconnaissait des brigands qu'ils avaient arrêtés, il y a plusieurs jours, pour qu'ensuite ces derniers ne viennent à « re-disparaitre » comme par magie.

Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue à la longue !

Alors qu'Arthur veillait, aussi, personnellement à renouer les liens avec ces chevaliers, comme avec Gauvain, Léon, Elyan et Perceval. Ainsi qu'avec Guenièvre, redevenant l'époux amoureux et attentionner qu'il avait été autrefois. Quand Merlin était toujours au château.

Tout en veillant aussi à se rendre dans la clairière, là ou le Ténébreux venait lui rendre une petite visite quelque fois. Lui tenant compagnie quand il avait besoin de rester seul et de réfléchir calmement, sans avoir quiconque sur le dos. Ou cette étrange camaraderie lui rappela sans conteste celle qu'il avait autrefois avec Merlin.

Que pendant tous ces moments ou il se croyait seul, Merlin se trouvait non loin de lui, à atteindre patiemment qu'il lui demande quelque chose. Bien que cela fût son rôle en tant que serviteur personnel du prince, Merlin veillait toujours sur lui comme une tour de garde. Restant toujours dans son ombre.

Comme le faisait à présent la licorne noire à son encontre quand Merlin n'était plus là.

Appréciant surtout les longues promenades qu'il faisait avec la licorne, marchant à ces côtés dans la forêt, se mettant à lui confier toutes les avancées qu'il faisait pour reprendre les rennes de son Royaume. Tandis qu'il pouvait facilement voir que le Ténébreux l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, tout en vrillant sur lui l'une de ces prunelles dorés.

Bien évidemment, Arthur lui parla de ce que les siens avaient découvert sur Morgane et ces sbires, se rassemblant dans le désert du nord, dans le Royaume abandonné d'Ismère. Et que les principaux villages aux alentours avaient été désertés et les villageois s'étaient réfugiés dans les autres villages voisins, ou directement dans les terres de la Reine Annis, qui avait ouvert son château pour les réfugiés.

_ Ou en est Merlin dans sa surveillance de Morgane, Ténébreux ?

Tournant sa tête vers lui, Arthur put constater que la licorne lui jeta un autre coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard devant lui, comme si de rien n'était, continuant sa promenade.

_ Dis-moi Ténébreux. Est-ce bien Morgane qui se trouvent à Ismère ?

_**_ Tu connais déjà la réponse pourquoi me le demander ? **_

Cette voix résonnant dans sa tête n'était pas celle de Merlin. Un son plus doux et plus grave, Arthur eut du mal à le croire mais aux vus du regard que lui lançait la licorne, il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur la question.

Cette voix était celle de Ténébreux.

_ Tu peux parler ?

_**_ Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas capable de parler. Que je ne communiquais qu'avec des images ou des souvenirs ?**_

_ Bien sur que non s'excusa Arthur, ne voulant guère vexer son nouvel ami. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu m'as pris par surprise lui avoua-t'il.

_ _**Attend donc toi à être de plus en plus surpris avec la magie, Arthur**_ lui fit remarquer Ténébreux. _**Cela ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois.**_

_ Alors ? C'est bien Morgane à Ismère ?

_**_ Il faut croire que Merlin n'avait pas tort quand il disait que tu avais des problèmes de mémoire**_ fit remarquer Ténébreux. _**As-tu déjà oublié ce que je viens de te dire à l'instant, Arthur ?**_ Lui redemanda-t'il.

_ Que je connais déjà la réponse répéta Arthur. Je t'ais bien entendus, Ténébreux. Je voulais seulement avoir confirmation lui avoua-t'il pour confirmation.

_ _**Oui. Morgane est à Ismère. Elle et ces hommes ont investis la vieille forteresse. Les magiciens de Merlin les surveillent mais ils doivent être prudents et rester loin de la demeure, pour qu'aucun des sbires de la Sorcière ne les repèrent**_ admit Ténébreux.

_ Mais ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'elle a en tête ? Lui demanda Arthur.

_ _**Morgane est maligne et ruser, et à l'esprit perfide et machiavélique**_ rappela Ténébreux. Avec elle, ces attaques peuvent être à double tranchant. _**Elle a développé la patience, ce qui n'était pas sa plus grande vertu à l'époque, pendant ces cinq dernières années. Faisant d'elle une redoutable adversaire**_. _**Mais Merlin sera toujours la contenir, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a toujours peur de lui et de ces pouvoirs. Ce qui nous donne un avantage en soit.**_

_ En sachant que Merlin t'a aussi.

_ _**C'est vrai. Morgane me craint, autant qu'elle craint Kilgarrah et Aithusa**_ admit la licorne._** Elle ne tentera rien de délibérer contre nous mais elle peut nous atteindre à travers toi. Et à de toi à travers ton peuple et tes alliance avec les autres Royaumes.**_

_ En clair, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a vraiment en tête. Excepter le fait qu'elle va s'attaquer aux alliés de Camelot ? Lui demanda Arthur.

_**_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Arthur. Dès que nous saurons ce qu'elle a prévus, nous serons capable de l'arrêter avant qu'elle et ces sbires n'aient commis leur méfait**_ prévena Ténébreux à son intention.

_ J'espère que tu as raison Ténébreux espéra Arthur. Car j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant lui avoua-t'il.

_**_ Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant Arthur.**_

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre qui est une mise en bouche avant les problèmes qui risquent d'arriver dans les prochains cahpitres**

**à la prochaine **

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 Une macabre affaire

**Bonjour tout le monde =D**

**me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic sur Merlin ;)**

**j'ai mis tout mon week end à écrire ces pages pour que vous puissiez lire la suite en attendant que je continue de l'écrire après que j'aurais finis ma formation en aout :)**

**sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une macabre affaire**

La nuit profonde.

Les ténèbres avaient pris la place de la lumière du jour, comme tous les jours et comme il le ferait toujours. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais aussi dans le cœur de tous en cette nuit sombre. Encore plus sombre que les nuits précédentes.

Le village, aux abords de la montagne, était plongé dans le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence paisible quand tous partaient se coucher après cette longue journée. C'était un silence froid.

Glacial.

Aussi glacial que les lueurs fantomatiques de la pleine lune qui nimbait la nuit de sa lumière froide.

Comme lorsque la mort se trouvait dans les parages, à choisir une cible et prête à frapper.

Mais elle avait déjà frappée.

Le vent du nord emportait ces efflux de sang et de mort. De nombreux morts.

De nombreux corps jonchaient les petites rues du village. Des hommes, femmes, vieillards difficiles à distinguer. Mais identique et semblable aux vus des vêtements déchirer et du sang qui se répandaient autour d'eux.

Autre point commun qu'ils avaient tous, étaient leurs visages effrayer, apeurer et terroriser par quelque chose avant que la mort ne vienne les frapper. Sauf que malgré tous les corps éparpiller dans le village, aucunes des victimes ne se trouvaient avoir moins d'une vingtaine d'année.

Aucun des cadavres n'étaient celui d'un enfant. Les quelques enfants qui égaillaient de vie ce village ne se trouvait pas parmis les décédés. Les enfants ne se trouvaient plus dans leur village.

Ils avaient tous disparus.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'Arthur se jetait déjà, corps et âme, dans la nouvelle réunion de ce début de journée.

Contrairement aux premiers jours passé à reprendre le contrôle de son Royaume, les sujets de la matinée n'étaient liés qu'à des problèmes internes au château. Des problèmes de mésententes entre voisins ou bien sur le prix trop élevé des taxes ou de mésentente à l'auberge du coin.

Et tandis qu'il écoutait les autres conseillers délibérer sur la question « faut-il oui ou non abaisser les taxes ? », Arthur se remémorait sa discussion de la veille avec Ténébreux :

_**« Morgane est à Ismère. Elle et ces hommes ont investis la vieille forteresse. Morgane est maligne et rusée, et à l'esprit perfide et machiavélique. Elle a développé la patience, pendant ces cinq dernières années. Faisant d'elle une redoutable adversaire. »**_

_**« Mais Merlin sera toujours la contenir, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a toujours peur de lui et de ces pouvoirs. Ce qui nous donne un avantage en soit. »**_

_**« Morgane me craint, autant qu'elle craint Kilgarrah et Aithusa. Elle ne tentera rien de délibérer contre nous mais elle peut nous atteindre à travers toi. Et de toi à travers ton peuple et tes alliances avec les autres Royaumes. »**_

_**« Dès que nous saurons ce qu'elle a prévus, nous serons capables de l'arrêter avant qu'elle et ses sbires n'aient commis leur méfait. »**_

_**« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant Arthur. »**_

Oui. Arthur le savait que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Que de nouveaux changements allaient s'opérer. En bien ou en mal avant que toute cette histoire se termine ?

_ Arthur ?

Redressant la tête, le Roi croisa le regard de son épouse, tandis que la Reine, comme tous les autres conseillers attendaient quelque chose de sa part.

_ Oui ?

_ Quel est ton avis sur la question ? Lui demanda la Reine.

_ Et laquelle ?

_ Fau-il oui ou non abaisser l'impôt des taxes cette année ?

_ Je crois que oui ! Nous pouvons l'abaisser pour cet été et l'a relevé l'été prochain répondit Arthur dardant son regard par la fenêtre, là ou le soleil de ce début d'été grimpait lentement vers le ciel.

_ Très bien ! Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire Messieurs les Conseillers ? Demanda la Reine Guenièvre à l'attention de ces derniers, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion.

_ Oui, Votre Majesté !

Et mettant fin à la réunion, la Reine de Camelot congédia ces derniers à quitter les lieux. La laissant seule dans la salle du trône avec Arthur, toujours à sa place, le regard pensif fixer au dehors.

_ Tout va bien Arthur ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Depuis ce matin tu parais ailleurs. Que t'arrive-t'il ? Lui demanda son épouse.

_ A rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

_ Et à quoi réfléchis-tu pour avoir une telle expression ?

_ Ténébreux m'a parlé lui avoua simplement Arthur.

_ Il… je te demande pardon ? Lui demanda surprise Guenièvre.

_ Il peut parler. Par la pensée, je veux dire… en utilisant la magie lui précisa-t'il à l'attention de son épouse. Il m'a rapporté les dernières nouvelles de Merlin, comme le fait qu'il s'agit belle et bien de Morgane qui se trouve à Ismère avec ces sbires lui avoua-t'il.

_ Est-ce qu'il à pus te dire autres choses sur ces intentions ?

_ Non ! Merlin évite d'envoyez ces hommes se faire tuer, il l'a garde en vue pour l'instant annonça Arthur. Mais Ténébreux m'a promis de me garder au courant, il viendra me rapporter de toutes les nouvelles avancées de Merlin.

_ Et il tiendra au courant Merlin de ton retour au règne de Camelot fit remarquer Gwen sur la possibilité du rôle de messager de la licorne noire entre les deux « amis ».

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé de ce point là ?

_ Tu es incorrigible Arthur s'amusa Gwen en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ Heureux de l'apprendre lui souria Arthur à son encontre avant de se lever enfin de son fauteuil.

Pour ensuite prendre la main de Guenièvre et de quitter avec elle la salle de réunion, l'emmenant dans son sillage vers la cour intérieure du château.

_ Ou m'emmènes-tu donc Arthur ?

_ Je t'emmène avec moi pour aujourd'hui. Il est temps de te présenter officiellement à Ténébreux lui avoua le Roi sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Une amie proche de Merlin telle que toi, doit faire sa connaissance lui fit-il remarquer en lui souriant.

_ J'ai, dans ce cas, très hâte de faire sa connaissance lui souria heureuse Gwen heureuse de pouvoir faire plus ample avec l'ami magique de son meilleur ami.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas !

Courant presque vers la clairière, en tirant Guenièvre dans son sillage, riant aux éclats, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver un Arthur enfantin. Ce denier ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce doux son à ces oreilles, le faisant à son tour rire avant d'arriver tous les deux essouflés la clairière. Pour ensuite s'asseoir à même le sol, attendant sagement l'arrivée de la licorne.

_ Ne sommes-nous pas venus trop tôt ? Lui demanda Guenièvre, rappelant à Arthur qu'il venait rencontrer la licorne toutes les après-midi et qu'il n'était encore que tôt dans la matinée.

_ Passer une matinée paisiblement et tranquillement, seul avec toi Guenièvre, ne me gênerait nullement lui souria tendrement Arthur lui montrant qu'il avait tout son temps.

Lui souriant amoureusement, Guenièvre se pencha vers lui pour un tendre baiser qu'Arthur lui donna volontiers. Appréciant de plus en plus, chaque jour, de retrouver ces tendres moments passer avec son épouse.

Quand il le sentit approcher.

Mettant fin à son baiser, Arthur tourna son regard vers lui, parvenant à le trouver facilement comme si sa présence lui apparaissait plus facilement aux fils des jours. Et suivant son regard, Guenièvre l'aperçut à son tour à travers les ombres des arbres.

Le Ténébreux venait d'arriver.

Sortant de sous l'arbi des cimes, il vint à s'approcher lentement vers le couple royal ou Arthur vint à se redresser, entrainant Guenièvre dans son sillage. L'aidant à se relever et lui tenant la main, il l'emmena avec lui à la rencontre de Ténébreux.

S'arrêtant à deux mètres de lui, Arthur s'inclina le premier devant la licorne, très vite imité par Guenièvre. Avant que Ténébreux ne vienne à son tour à les saluer tous les deux, en inclinant la tête bien bas devant eux.

_ Guenièvre, je te présente Ténébreux, le fidèle ami de Merlin présenta Arthur. Ténébreux, voici Guenièvre mon épouse lui présenta-t'il.

_ _**Je connais très bien Guenièvre, Arthur**_ lui fit remarquer la licorne. _**Merlin ne me raconte que de la bonté, de la bienveillance et de la tendresse de la Reine de Camelot **_; précisa-t'il en inclinant la tête face à cette dernière.

_ Et bien la moindre des politesses est de se présenter !

_ Merlin vous a parlé de moi ? Lui demanda Gwen surprise d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête, mais surtout que Merlin parlait d'elle à sa licorne.

_**_ Bien sur ! Après tout, Sefa parle aussi de vous à Arwen et celle-ci à hériter son nom des vôtres**_ avoua Ténébreux à leur attention.

_ Comment vont-elles ? Elles et Hunith ? Demanda Guenièvre voulant savoir.

_ Elles vont toutes les trois très bien, comme tous ceux se trouvant au sanctuaire répondit la licorne.

_ Et Merlin ? Comment va-t-il depuis ces trois derniers mois ? Lui demanda Arthur.

_ Ca peut aller ! La pleine lune s'est produit hier rappela la licorne.

_ C'est vrai ! J'ai littéralement oublié que son loup prenait le dessus lors des pleines lunes. Quel idiot je suis ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Arthur.

_**_ Il est entrain de se reposer en ce moment même avoua Ténébreux. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde cette nuit**_ avoua-t'il avec difficulté avant de se laisser s'allonger sur le sol épuisé.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Tu es blessé ? Demanda inquiet Arthur en se rapprochant de lui pour très vite constater par lui-même de la réponse à sa question.

Sur la cuisse arrière de sa patte gauche, Arthur, comme Guenièvre, pouvait apercevoir la profonde morsure d'une créature inconnue, qui marquait son pelage soyeux. Encore ouverte et recouverte de sang sécher et de pus qui infectait la blessure.

_ Mon Dieu !

_ Que s'est-il passé Ténébreux ? Lui demanda inquiet Arthur en s'agenouillant à ces côtés, avant de déchirer un morceau de sa cape royal, pour en faire un bandage primaire pour tenter d'endiguer la blessure.

_**_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on combat trop longtemps des Adanc un peu trop carnassiers qui n'ont qu'une seule envie, celle d'atteindre Camelot **_; fit remarquer Ténébreux. _**Mais ne t'en fais donc pas Arthur, j'ai vus pire comme blessure et elle va se soigner toute seule**_ lui avoua-t'il.

_ Comment ça des Adanc qui voulaient atteindre Camelot ? Que veux-tu dire Ténébreux ?

_**_ Morgane à effectuer plusieurs attaques pendant cette nuit, prenant l'initiative de la pleine lune et que Merlin ne soit pas là pour nous obliger à intervenir à plusieurs endroits**_ indiqua simplement Ténébreux avant de très vite préciser aux vus des regards inquiet que lui portaient Arthur et Guenièvre. _**Kilgarrah est resté avec Merlin pour le surveiller, tandis qu'Aithusa veillait à la sécurité du Sanctuaire pendant qu'Alator et son groupe ont dus repousser plusieurs attaques de contingents aux frontières, pour protéger les villages reculés. Les villageois ont fuis leurs maisons et se trouvent sur la route de Camelot, les druides les escortent en ce moment même pour éviter toute attaque. Quant à moi, je devais me charger de protéger Camelot en attendant la fin de la pleine lune, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce contingent d'Adanc que Morgane m'a envoyé. **_

_ Tu as affronté un groupe d'Adanc à toi tout seul ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous prévenir ? Nous aurions pus t'aider ?

_ _**Le seul moyen d'affronter un Adanc Arthur est d'utiliser le feu et l'air, puisqu'ils sont crées de l'eau et de la terre**_ lui rappela Ténébreux. _**Toi et tes soldats n'auriez eux aucunes chances face à eux, et ma première mission était aussi de les empêcher d'atteindre la source de Camelot. Ils auraient pus empoisonnés la cité comme autrefois.**_

_ Et alors ? Magie ou non, nous aurions pus te venir en aide lui fit remarquer Arthur.

_ Mais aux vus de tout cela, vous ignorez complètement ce que faisait Morgane ? Ou cette dernière se trouvait dans l'une des attaques survenus cette nuit ? Demanda Guenièvre voulant savoir ou s'était trouvée cette dernière.

_**_ Non ! Elle n'était dans aucune des attaques lancer cette nuit. Nous ignorons complètement ou elle était à ce moment là mais nous savons qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Ismère**_ avoua simplement Ténébreux. _**Et nous ne pourrons pas savoir ou elle était exactement tant que Merlin ne se sera pas totalement rétablis**_ leur ajouta-t'il.

_ Et ils n'ont pas pus la suivre ?

_**_ Non, ils n'ont pas pus Arthur ! Morgane a ouvert un portail magique pour se rendre là ou elle voulait et…**_

Mais Ténébreux ne put finir ces explications qu'il redressa bien haut ces oreilles, étant aux aguets de quelque chose qui venait d'attirer son attention. Et avant même qu'Arthur et Guenièvre n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit, la licorne blessé s'était relevé avec empressement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un hennissement de douleur en tirant sur sa blessure. Pour ensuite se tourner vers le nord, faisant face à l'opposer du château de Camelot, les narines frémissantes tandis que sa queue battait l'air avec nervosité.

_ Que se passe-t'il Ténébreux ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

_**_ Il se passe quelque chose ! Regagnez Camelot, toi et Guenièvre, Arthur ! Sur le champ !**_

_ Quoi ? Attend Ténébreux… Ténébreux ! Appela Arthur avant que ce dernier ne s'élance vers la forêt, laissant derrière lui le couple royale.

Ces deux derniers le fixant exorbités, disparaitre dans l'ombre de la forêt, ne pouvant le rattraper ou même l'arrêter dans sa course.

_ Que faisons-nous Arthur ?

_ Retournons à Camelot sur le champ ! Il faut que je le suive ! Je dois savoir ce qui se passe !

_ Vos Majestés !

Se retournant tous les deux vers ceux qui les appelaient, Arthur et Guenièvre virent un contingent de chevalier de Camelot sur leurs montures courir droit vers eux. Mener par Sir Léon, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan, ou ces deux derniers tenaient les montures du couple royal.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Leur demanda Arthur.

_ Nos éclaireurs nous ont avoués que des réfugiés de village attaquer à la frontière, escorter par des druides se dirigent droit vers nous leur avoua Léon.

_ Les villageois que Ténébreux a mentionné tout à l'heure se rappela Guenièvre. Il a dus se produire quelque chose de terrible avec eux pour qu'il s'élance avec un tel empressement ; s'inquiéta-t'elle.

_ Guenièvre ! Rentre sur le champ à Camelot ! Allons sur le champ à leur rencontre ! Ordonna Arthur à ces chevaliers, empoignant les rennes de sa monture en montant sur son dos.

Tout en empoignant la ceinture et son épée que lui remis un autre de ces chevaliers, avant de s'élancer sur les traces de Ténébreux et sur les indications que lui donnèrent Léon et les autres. Tandis que Guenièvre regagna sur l'instant Camelot, espérant de tout cœur que rien de grave ne se soit passé.

Ou ils ne leurs fallurent qu'une heure à peine pour parvenir à apercevoir le groupe de réfugiés qui arrivaient sur le chemin menant à Camelot. Ne leur fallant qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre ces dernier, ou la tête du convoi s'était arrêté à la vue de la cavalerie ou ils voyaient flotter l'étendard du Roi de Camelot venir vers eux.

_ Je suis le Roi Arthur de Camelot, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Votre Majesté ! Mon nom est Bryan, je suis le chef de l'un des villages se trouvant à la frontière avec le Royaume de la Reine Annis se présenta l'un des paysans en saluant le Roi et faisant office de porte parleur du convoi de réfugiés. Nous avons été attaqué, durant la nuit, par des brigands et des sorciers qui nous auraient tous massacrés si des druides n'étaient pas venus à notre secours lui avoua-t'il quelque peu inquiet de la réaction du souverain.

_ Tout se passera bien mon ami rassura Arthur apaisant ce dernier. Parlez avec franchise, vous ne serez point punis d'avoir été secourus par des druides. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Ces druides nous ont sauvés la vie Mon Seigneur à nous tous, comme les fois précédentes ou nous avons été la cible de ces brigands lui rapporta le porte-parole. Nous avons donc décidés de fuir nos maisons pour trouver refuge à Camelot et nous avons été rejoins par d'autre réfugiés qui venaient d'autre village attaquer. Les derniers arrivant nous ont avoués que le village voisin au leur à été le témoin d'un massacre durant la nuit, ils n'y auraient aucun survivant. Quand les druides l'ont appris, ils se sont immédiatement précipités vers ce village pour savoir s'il y aurait des survivants lui avoua-t'il à l'attention du Roi et de ses chevaliers.

_ Ténébreux a dus les entendre ! C'est pour ça qu'il est parti si vite ! Comprit enfin Arthur sur la précipitation de la licorne. Ou se trouve ce village ? Lui demanda –t'il.

_ Un peu plus au Nord de notre position Votre Majesté, à un lieu d'ici leur indiqua Bryan en lui montrant une direction, un peu plus au Nord Est de leur position.

Hochant de la tête, Arthur ordonna à la moitié de sa troupe d'escorter les refugiés jusqu'à Camelot. Tandis que Léon, Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et les six autres chevaliers l'accompagnèrent droit sur l'indication donnée par le paysan, sur l'endroit où se trouvait le village en question.

Ou se ne fut que dans le milieu de l'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiquer par les villageois, apercevant de loin une fumée noire s'élever dans le ciel. Le village était-il toujours en feu ? Ou bien ce feu venait-il d'une autre source ?

Mais plus ils se rapprochèrent du village et plus le Roi et ces chevaliers aperçurent une forme se trouvant à côté des maisons, qui leur était étrangement familier. Celle d'un énorme dragon cuivré qui avait autrefois combattus et qui avait été, soit disant, abattus par Arthur.

_ Qu'est ce que…

Et éperonnant sa monture pour aller plus vite, Arthur se lança à la charge, prêt à attaquer ce dragon qui les avait aperçus, lui et les siens. Ce dernier se tournant vers quelque chose se trouvant à ces pieds avant de reporter son regard vers les chevaliers de Camelot, tandis que le Roi continuait de foncer droit vers lui.

Et il s'apprêtait à lui rentrer dedans, sur son flanc droit, ne se trouvant plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de lui quand une ombre noir apparut dans son champ de vision. Stoppant nette sa monture qui pilla, faillant bien le désarçonner et le faire tomber de selle, s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé de justesse.

Se redressant et faisant face au Ténébreux qui venait de se placer entre lui et le dragon, tandis que le reste de ces chevaliers l'avaient rejoins.

_ Ténébreux ! Que fais-tu ? Tu…

_**_ Tu as l'intention de te battre contre un adversaire qui se trouve être notre allié Arthur Pendragon !**_ Le tint au courant la licorne, tout en s'adressant par la même occasion aux chevaliers ou ces derniers vinrent à l'entendre et en sursautèrent. _**Je te présente le Grand Dragon Kilgarrah, celui qui fut le mentor de Merlin autant que l'a été Gaius.**_

_ Il parle !

_ Comment est ce possible !

_ Vraiment génial !

_ Cesses donc de dire de pareil sottise Gauvain !

_ Je suis bien heureux de faire votre connaissance Arthur Pendragon, bien que cela ne soit pas dans une situation aussi agréable que soutenable salua le dragon en inclinant la tête à l'attention du souverain.

_ Euh…

_ Une monosyllabe des moins glorieuses venant de ta part Arthur répliqua une voix que l'interlocuteur reconnaissait bien. J'aurais pensé que tes premières paroles à l'attention de Kilgarrah aurait été plus réfléchis lui fit-il remarquer.

Se tournant vers la voix, Arthur croisa le regard rieur mais épuiser de Merlin qui se tenait devant lui, au côté d'Alator et d'un autre sorcier, vêtus dans son énorme manteau bleu nuit à capuchon. S'appuyant sur un bâton finement ouvrager, pendant que le Catha et le deuxième sorcier gardaient tous les un bras diriger vers lui, comme prêt à le rattraper s'il venait à s'effondrer à tout moment.

_ Merlin. Que t'ais-je déjà dis sur…

_ Oui. Oui, je sais Kilgarrah. Je dois rester sagement assis le temps de reprendre pleinement conscience avec la réalité et de retrouver toutes mes forces physiques, mais je vais bien lui promit le sorcier-lycan à l'attention du dragon. Je dois soigner Ténébreux avant que cette blessure ne s'affecte encore plus que maintenant lui fit-il remarquer en désignant la blessure de la licorne.

_**_ Ce n'est rien de grave Merlin. J'ai vus pire tu t'en rappels et…**_

_ Je le sais bien Ténébreux mais je me sentirais bien mieux si cette blessure disparaissait de ma vue répliqua Merlin à son attention, s'avançant vers lui pour le soigner.

_ Restes ou tu es Merlin prévena Kilgarrah en plaçant sa patte devant lui en l'arrêtant dans son avancer de tortue vers la licorne. Je m'en charge le prévena-t'il avant de se tourner vers leur ami commun.

Inclinant sa longue tête vers lui, Kilgarrah se mit à souffler un souffle chaud sui lui. Souffle de magie qui se répandit sur tout le corps de la licorne, en se concentrant uniquement sur la blessure béante à sa cuisse causé par l'Adanc, qui disparut très vite pour ne laisser aucune trace du dommage causer par son adversaire.

_ Qu'est ce que… Que s'est-il passé ici ? Les villageois nous ont avoués que ce village à été massacré et que…

_ C'était bel et bien le cas. Les habitants de ce village ont tous été massacrés, enfin la plupart avoua Merlin tout en désignant l'énorme bûcher que les druides se chargeaient à l'arrière du village.

Ces derniers ayant décidés de brûler les corps des victimes, en leur donnant des funérailles digne de hauts seigneurs. Alors que certains druides prononçaient des prières pour l'âme des morts, pour les apaiser et les emmener dans l'au-delà.

_ Qu'est ce que tu entends par la plupart Merlin ? Lui demanda Gauvain.

_ Aucun corps d'enfant n'a été retrouvé lui avoua simplement le lycan son regard fixé sur les flammes qui montaient du bûcher.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est sans doute l'œuvre de Morgane. Je peux ressentir son aura magique imprégnant cette endroit grogna écœuré Merlin en fixant les maisons en ruines à sa gauche.

_ Morgane ?

_ Un puissant enchantement magique entourait ce village, empêchant à ces habitants de fuir la _**chose**_ qui a été lâché à les abattre rapporta Alator à l'attention du Roi et de ces hommes.

_ La _**chose**_ ? Demanda Elyan ne comprenant pas.

_ Morgane à lâché une créature magique inconnue sur ces habitants en les enfermant à l'intérieur de son champ de force continua d'expliquer Kilgarrah. Elle a aussi par la même occasion, lancer un sort nous empêchant de savoir ce qui s'est exactement produit ici, nous ne pouvons faire que des supposions de ce qui s'est réellement passé précisa-t'il.

_ Mais nous savons déjà que ce qu'elle a en tête me vise directement répliqua Merlin en fixant un objet qu'il tenait dans son autre main, qui se trouvait être une petite poupée d'enfant.

_ _**Ne t'inquiètes pas Merlin, nous allons contrecarrer ces plans et tous les retrouver, sains et saufs**_ lui promit Ténébreux.

_ Retrouver qui ?

_ Les enfants Perceval ! Morgane à massacrer toutes ces vies innocentes dans un seul but est d'enlever les enfants à leurs familles ; prévena Merlin. C'est ce qu'elle a en tête, c'est de se servir de ces enfants contre moi !

_ Ou seul le sang d'un enfant innocent suffirait à te faire disparaitre et à donner le contrôle au loup en toi définitivement se rappela Arthur de ce qu'il avait lus sur les lycans et sur ce qu'il savait sur la situation.

Comprenant enfin les débuts du plan de sa machiavélique demi-sœur à l'encontre de Merlin.

_ Tout se passera bien Merlin, nous mettrons fin à ces plans et…

_ Et quoi Kilgarrah ? Morgane a tout mis en œuvre cette nuit pour tous vous occuper pendant la pleine lune, alors qu'elle était sagement entrain de faire massacrer tout un village par une créature magique, peut-être même devant les enfants qu'elle a enlevé. Et tu souhaiterais que je me calme Kilgarrah ? Lui demanda Merlin commençant sans nul doute par s'énerver alors qu'Alator et le sorcier à ces côtés se reculèrent quelques peu inquiets.

Entrainant dans leur sillage les autres druides ainsi qu'Arthur et ses chevaliers pour que ces derniers restent loin de leur chef.

Tandis que le Grand Dragon se mit à remuer avec nervosité, tout en se redressant sur ces quatre pattes et fixant son regard sur Merlin. Ce dernier se mettant à serrer les poings sur son bâton et sur la poupée qu'il tenait, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux en tentant de se concentrer et de rester tranquille.

Mais la rage qui l'habitait était entrain de faire remonter le loup en lui, qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt. Ce que tout le monde, même Arthur et les siens avaient finis par comprendre quand ils virent le visage calme de loup de Merlin se mettre à changer.

A grossir et à devenir plus bestiale comme un loup affamé prêt à commettre un massacre, tandis que ces yeux bleus avaient disparus pour laisser place à des prunelles d'un rouge sang.

Sauf que contrairement aux autres qui reculaient, en prenant des distances face à Merlin. Ténébreux, lui, au contraire, se rapprocha de lui. Terminant par poser sa tête sur son épaule, la licorne resta sagement immobile, gardant le contact physique avec Merlin pendant qu'il avait fermait les yeux, attendant patiemment que son camarade reprenne ces esprits.

Et c'est ce qui se passa à peine cinq minutes après.

Le loup avait cessé de grogner et de retrousser les babines, finissant par fermer ces yeux sur ces prunelles rouge sang. Reprenant une respiration calme et apaiser, tandis que le visage purement amicale et inoffensif du loup qu'était Merlin réapparut. Avant que ce dernier ne rouvre les yeux, les rouvrant sur les prunelles bleu ciel du magicien qui avait enfin repris le contrôle de lui-même.

_**_ Tout va bien Merlin. Tout se passera bien**_ lui promit Ténébreux en redressant sa tête et en posant son front contre celui du magicien.

_ Merci Ténébreux.

_**_ Je t'en pris Merlin, c'est un plaisir.**_

_ Nous sauverons tous ces enfants Merlin. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, si Morgane a mis tout en œuvre pour les capturer, elle les gardera sains et saufs jusqu'à ce qu'elle les utilise contre toi rappela Kilgarrah. Ils sont toujours vivants lui promit-il.

_ Mais combien en a-t'elle prit ? Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'elle agit ainsi ou bien, d'autre village ont subis le même sort ? Demanda Merlin, posant la question qu'il se posait sur le plan que Morgane lui avait prévus.

_ Nous allons nous renseigner immédiatement Emrys ! Nous allons trouver si d'autre village de Camelot a été rasé de la sorte ! Prévena Alator à l'attention de son chef.

_ Prévenez aussi ceux des nôtres qui se trouvent dans les autres Royaumes, il est possible qu'elle est commis d'autre massacre là-bas répliqua Merlin rappelant que la Sorcière avait des vus sur les royaumes voisins à Camelot.

_ Nous y allons sur le champ mais…

_ Kilgarrah et Ténébreux me ramèneront à la maison rassura Merlin. Vous pouvez partir en paix mais soyez prudent sur la route ? Leur demanda-t'il en fixant chacun des sorciers de son groupe, qui inclinèrent de la tête avant de disparaitre pour s'occuper de leur mission.

Laissant ainsi Merlin, Ténébreux et Kilgarrah seuls avec Arthur et ses chevaliers de Camelot.

_ Alors Merlin ! Comment s'est passé cette pleine lune ?

_ Gauvain ! Qu'est ce que tu peux manquer de tact ?

_ Ce n'est rien Perceval. J'ai passé cette lune comme toutes les autres avant elle répondit simplement Merlin fixant son regard sur le bûcher funéraire qui se consumait petit à petit.

_ Et tu es ou pendant ces pleines lunes ? Demanda Léon voulant connaitre l'endroit où il était dans ces moments là.

_ Je suis quelque part, enfermer dans une cage et surveillez par Kilgarrah qui veille sur moi pendant toute la nuit.

_ Mais ou ?

_ Je préfère garder cette partie secrète Elyan ! Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache ou je m'enferme pour éviter à Morgane ou à l'un de ces sbires de venir, et de tenter de me libérer dans ces moments là répondit Merlin. Vaut mieux éviter de tenter le diable avec de telles adversaires !

_ Des cavaliers sont en approche !

_ Pardon ?

_ Qu'est ce qui est difficile à comprendre Sir Léon dans la simple phrase _« des cavaliers sont en approche »_ ? Demanda Kilgarrah en se tournant vers le chevalier qui venait de lui poser cette question des plus « idiotes ».

_ Des brigands ? Lui demanda Artur tournant son regard dans la direction que le dragon fixait.

_ Non. Il porte l'étendard du Royaume de la Reine Annis prévena Kilgarrah. Cette dernière se trouve même dans le contingent précisa-t'il par la même occasion.

_ Tu devrais dans ce cas t'envoler Kilgarrah, moi et Ténébreux allons rester avec Arthur pour savoir ce que vaut la Reine Annis et nous rentrerons par la suite énonça Merlin en se tournant vers le Grand Dragon.

_ Je resterais tout de même dans les parages si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ce qui te restera à faire tint au courant Kilgarrah en saluant le Roi et ses chevaliers.

Avant de jeter un dernier regard à Merlin et Ténébreux pour ensuite déployer ces ailes et s'envoler la seconde d'après, disparaissant dans le ciel.

Et tandis que Merlin continua de fixer le ciel, là ou Kilgarrah avait disparus, Ténébreux s'était rapprocher de lui jusqu'à finir par appuyer son flanc droit contre lui, pour l'aider à rester debout. Pendant qu'Arthur s'était mis en avant avec ces chevaliers pour ainsi accueillir le contingent de la Reine Annis qui venaient vers eux, souhaitant que cette dernière ne manique pas quand elle apercevra les deux créatures magiques à leurs côtés.

Alors quand ces derniers arrivèrent enfin au village après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Arthur se mit en avant pour qu'il soit bien vu de leurs alliés. Tandis que ces derniers, qui comptait une vingtaine de cavaliers en comptant la souveraine, vinrent à s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres de lui, pendant que la Reine Annis descendit du dos de sa monture et ser rapprocha de lui avec son second.

_ Alors c'était donc vrai ce qu'on nous rapportait déclara simplement la Reine Annis en vrillant son regard sur le village en ruine.

Sur le bûcher funéraire qui finissait de se consumer et sur les deux créatures magiques derrière Arthur et ces chevaliers.

_ Reine Annis ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir bien que cela ne soit pas dans de meilleurs circonstances avoua Arthur. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre venue à vous et à vos hommes sur mes terres, sans une demande avant ? Lui demanda-t'il voulant connaitre la raison de sa venue, sans avoir demandé d'abord d'entrée sur ces terres, elle et les siens.

_ Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà qu'une ignoble créature s'en prend à plusieurs de mes villages dans mon Royaume rapporta la Reine Annis. Une créature qui a massacré toute personne sur son passage, déchiquetant ces victimes avec une force et une brutalité sans égal. Dans un rapport fait sur nos pays voisins, j'ai finis par apprendre que le Royaume de la Princesse Mithian ainsi que celui de Bayard, de Loth et d'Odin sont tous, eux aussi, victimes de la même créature. Une créature qui semble aussi s'en être pris à ce village fit-elle remarquer en constatant les dégâts et du bucher funéraire.

_ Vous m'en voyez plus que désoler de la perte que votre peuple et les autres ont subie, Reine Annis s'excusa Arthur d'apprendre que ce village n'avait pas été la seule de la cible de sa sœur et des siens. Nous avons finis par apprendre que ma demi-sœur, la Sorcière Morgane se trouvait être impliquer dans toute cette histoire. Elle aurait emprisonné les villageois et les aurait fais tous massacrer, tandis que son but était d'enlever les enfants lui rapporta-t'il.

_ C'est vraiment étrange voyez-vous, Arthur ? Parce qu'il se trouve, que durant cette nuit, alors que nous avions ouvert les portes de mon château pour abriter les réfugiés de ces massacres raconta la Reine Annis, ne faisant pas cas de ce que le Roi de Camelot lui avait dis, son regard acéré toujours fixer sur les créatures magiques derrière eux. Cette « chose » qui s'en est pris à mon peuple à eu l'audace de montrer le bout de son nez.

« Ce dernier s'est introduit à l'intérieur de mon château et à massacrer nombreux de mes meilleurs soldats, ainsi que plusieurs des réfugiés alors qu'il ne semblait qu'avoir qu'une idée en tête : celle de s'approcher des enfants. Ce monstre désirait plus qu'ardemment se nourrir de la chair de nos enfants. »

_ Nous sommes parvenus à le mettre en déroute et à le faire fuir, moi et les meilleurs des miens, nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite lui rapporta Annis. Nous avons réussis au début à leur garder en vue, jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons perdu alors qu'il traversait la frontière de nos deux Royaumes. Nous avons donc supposé qu'il allait s'en prendre à un autre de vos villages éloigné et j'ai décidé de tenter de leur porter secours si possible. Mais il faut croire que vous et moi, sommes malheureusement arrivé trop tard pour la stopper fit-elle remarquer.

_ Aux vus de la situation, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur de cette entrée mais…

_ Sommes que je crains Arthur, que j'ai bien fais d'être venue en sachant que je repartirais avec la tête du meurtrier de ces pauvres innocents avoua avec dureté Annis.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Le monstre est parmis vous Arthur. Il se tient juste derrière vous en ce moment même cracha avec colère Annis en désignant du doigt quelque chose derrière le Roi et ses chevaliers.

Et se retournant dans la direction indiquer, Arthur vit le regard choquer de Ténébreux se porter sur Merlin à ces côtés qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Tandis qu'il fixait, quelque peu éberlué, le doigt furieux de la Reine Annis dirigé droit vers sa poitrine.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre qui annonce les futurs ennuis pour nos deux héros ;)**

**bonne continuation à tous et à la prochaine**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
